


What Would It Take For Us To Live As One?

by yocatrina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, bending canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocatrina/pseuds/yocatrina
Summary: Daenerys is finally in Dragonstone and summons the North. Instead of going himself, Jon Snow sends his most trusted advisor, Sansa Stark.[COMPLETED]





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by a line in the song planet and stars by pavvla

The sky is barely clouded. The ship sways gently, the sea is kind today. Dragonstone comes into view, imposant stairs leading to the glorious stone castle that vaguely reminded her of the old knight songs she used to love so much. Of course, it wasn’t as frivolous and elegant as the songs had tricked her into believing all those years ago. It seemed cold. Unmoving, unwelcoming. And then, Sansa saw them. Three dragons flying overhead, their wings shattering the wind. She never was one to be interested in dragons, but she had to admit they were mesmerizing. _So the tales are true,_ she thought, _the dragons exist again. She makes the impossible possible._ She would set foot in Dragonstone in less than an hour. 

Tyrion welcomes her. It is awkward at first, neither of them knowing how to address each other. Tyrion introduces her to Missandei, a polite girl with beautiful brown skin and eyes. They talk as they go up the stairs, Tyrion trying to make Sansa feel somewhat at ease. He gives her a parchment. She can’t help but chuckle when she sees it is an annulment of marriage between Tyrion of House Lannister and Sansa of House Stark, ordered by Daenerys Targaryen. She smiles sweetly. _Odd how a piece of paper can make me feel free_ , she thinks.

‘’I know travelling South hasn’t done right by the Stark men, but perhaps we can rewrite history,’’ he tells her. 

‘’You forget about the Stark women,’’ responds Sansa with a hint of bitterness in her voice. _The South was deadly for my aunt Lyanna, and it almost was for me._

Tyrion curses himself in his mind. ‘’Yes. Forgive me.’’

Sansa nods and walks faster. 

When she finally sees Daenerys, she thinks that Jon has not prepared her adequately for this. The Queen has a sharp beauty, the kind that can cut you with a simple look. She sits dignified, her back painfully straight. Her hands are atop her knees. Her long silver hair is braided in a manner that would have made young Sansa jealous. Sansa is not surprised that Daenerys has managed to seduce many men and inspire them to serve her. _Men must drool over her_ , she tells herself. _I hope she doesn’t let them rule her._ Missandei begins, ‘’You are standing in front of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains.’’ 

Sansa forces herself not to laugh. She doesn’t even have a proper title. Davos introduces her as ‘’Sansa Stark, Lady in the north, envoy to Jon Snow, King in the north.’’ 

‘’Thank you for travelling this far, my lady,’’ offers Daenerys in a formal, authoritative voice. Here they are, the South and the North, linked by the doings of relatives they never knew. Yet, Rhaegar and Lyanna have shaped the world and their choices weigh on this very room. 

‘’Thank you for the invitation,’’ answers Sansa. She is careful not to say ‘’My Queen’’ as that would be akin to bending the knee. 

Daenerys must have noticed, because she continues, ‘’I assume you’re here to bend the knee?’’

The dreadful moment was here, and Sansa was going to confront it. ‘’No,’’ she says plainly. Daenerys tilts her head slightly. Her violet eyes get darker, her lips are pursed. ‘’Oh.’’ This simple sound carries palpable anger and disbelief. There is also indignation in those eyes, as if to say ‘’You’ve got the nerve to waste my time and I won’t stand for it.’’ 

‘’Why are you here then?’’ Daenerys asks.

‘’Because we need each other,’’ Sansa responds, holding her ground. 

‘’That’s a bold statement to make. I have three full grown dragons, as I’m sure you saw upon your arrival. Why would I need you?’’

‘’Because the real enemy is coming, and because the key to the north is me.’’

‘’The real enemy?’’ Daenerys asks curiously. 

‘’Yes, Your Grace,’’ Sansa pauses. She had not meant to formally recognize Daenerys’s legitimacy, but she had spent years in King’s Landing after all, and old habits die hard. She continues, reasserting herself, ‘’The army of the dead, led by the Night King.’’ 

‘’The dead?’’ Daenerys scoffs. ‘’I have enemies everywhere, but I should worry about the dead?’’ She turns to Tyrion, who is already looking at her. She sets her stare back on Sansa. ‘’How do you intend to get rid of them?’’  

‘’With dragonglass. Dragonstone sits on a mountain of it. Allow me to mine it, please.’’

Daenerys avoids the question, ‘’You have seen the dead rise yourself, I suppose?’’

Sansa looks into her violet eyes assertively. ‘’No, I have not. But my brother Jon has, and his word is never false. He has fought them more than once, but they get stronger every day.’’

Daenerys leaves her throne and walks to Sansa gracefully. ‘’And yet he does not deem it serious enough to tell me of this … threat in person,’’ she says defiantly. 

‘’It is precisely because it is serious that he cannot afford a trip to Dragonstone.’’ Sansa’s jaw is locked, her eyes show resistance. 

‘’I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, and the dead will not stop me,’’ Daenerys almost spits. Sansa walks closer to Daenerys. Her Queensguard moves towards her, their hands on their weapons. Sansa stops in her tracks as Daenerys assures them that there is no danger. Sansa adopts a softer voice, ‘’Say you survive the long winter and the Night King by some incredible chance. Say you achieve your goal of ruling the Seven Kingdoms. What then? You will rule over nothing. You will rule over no one. Everything you knew, everything you loved will become ice so cold even your dragon fire will not be able to melt it.’’ 

‘’We will see,’’ Daenerys pauses. ‘’Tyrion, would you please kindly show Lady Sansa to her chambers?’’ Tyrion nods and motions for Sansa to follow him. Daenerys’s back is already turned to her. 

‘’Am I your prisoner?’’ Sansa blurts out. Now that the words are said, they seem unwise. Daenerys turns around slowly, her hands linked.

‘’Not yet.’’ Sansa knows her look means ‘’Try me.’’ 

At this moment, the last thing Sansa wants is to push the matter further. She follows Tyrion out of the throne room, thinking the task she was assigned might be harder than even Jon had warned. 


	2. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kind comments wow!!! i hope you also enjoy this chapter!

Daenerys paces the map room restlessly. She is in her own head so much that she doesn’t hear Tyrion address her at first. She finally notices him.

‘’Do you believe in such tales?’’ she asks her Hand.

‘’I do not know. I trust Jon Snow and I believe he would not have sent his own sister to you with lies. He would not risk her ill treatment. Moreso, even if it is not true, what have you got to lose? Allow Sansa to mine the dragonglass and you gain an ally. Refuse and you gain resentment, or, as she puts it, unavoidable death.’’ He answers. 

Daenerys sighs. She knows he is right. But Sansa had been disrespectful. _Stop escaping the truth_ , she reprimands herself, _I felt threatened by her._ She can admit it to herself, but she isn’t ready to admit it to someone else. That will do for now, for there was a time she would run from anything unpleasant and refuse to acknowledge the hardship of her past. _No more ‘’If I look back, I am lost.’’_ She had learned that the answers are sometimes in the past, and that there was growth there, too. _I am no longer a child. I must face veracity if I want to be an apt ruler._ Her inner voice continues, _If I want to be worthy._ She simply nods and adds, ‘’I will give her my permission.’’ Tyrion nods in return. Before he leaves the room, she tells him she would like to announce the decision to Sansa herself. She could summon Sansa, but going to her seems wiser. She finds her atop the hill, her winter cloak floating slightly in the wind. Daenerys stays behind her a few moments, observing Sansa’s autumn, loose hair dance in the wind. _The maid of autumn_ , Daenerys thinks as she recalls the famous song. The view offers no specific landmark, but Sansa’s stare is fixed. 

‘’Lady Sansa,’’ she says formally. Her voice isn’t warm, but it isn’t sharp either. Sansa shoots a look behind her shoulder rapidly before turning around. Sansa curtsies politely. She says nothing. 

Daenerys fills the silence, ‘’Quite a view, isn’t it?’’

Without looking back at it, Sansa agrees.

‘’I’ve never been fond of the sea,’’ adds Daenerys, ‘’It separated me from my home for too long.’’

Sansa recognizes that the Queen is trying to make an effort. She wants to encourage her, to show her that she also wishes they can get along. 

‘’I used to dream of the South. King’s Landing appeared magical in my fantasy. I’ve grown weary of it since then.’’ The ice calls her home now. She longs for the unity of the ice and snow, the cold dawning on everyone, reclaiming its right.

‘’I had imagined you might.’’ Daenerys gets closer to Sansa, her hands linked in front of her. She looks into Sansa’s blue eyes, ‘’Cersei will pay.’’

Sansa wants to believe it wholeheartedly, but she knows better than to fall for pretty words. Her thoughts go straight to Littlefinger. When will _he_ pay? 

‘’I hope so,’’ Sansa whispers. 

‘’I will allow you to mine the dragonglass. Any men or resources you need, I will provide for you,’’ says Daenerys with a smile almost imperceptible. Relief washes over Sansa. She had not realized she had been so tense until now, as her whole body relaxes. 

‘’Does that mean you believe me?’’ 

Daenerys hesitates. ‘’I don’t know,’’ she answers sincerely. Sansa had not yet known a royal who would admit their uncertainty to a stranger so easily. Her honesty makes Sansa conclude that she might be able to trust her. _Even if she has three grown dragons who would gladly burn me alive if she wished it._

Daenerys excuses herself and turns her back to her. She makes a few steps before she remembers, ‘’I also wanted to inform you that you are cordially invited to dinner in the great hall tonight.’’

Sansa nods as a ‘’thank you.’’ ‘’I will make sure to be in attendance, Your Grace,’’ she says mechanically. Daenerys smiles before turning her back to Sansa again. 

Sansa goes back to staring at the never-ending sea and she understands why Daenerys dislikes it. But, with a bit of luck, Dragonstone would not be as dreadful as she thought. Davos joins her. 

‘’What do you think of her?’’ asks Davos.

‘’She said we could mine the dragonglass,’’ she offers plainly. 

‘’Aye, that’s good, my lady. But that’s not what I asked,’’ he retaliates.

Sansa’s lips form a soft smile. She had always liked Davos. She liked his flea bottom accent, she found it endearing. She also liked his overflowing compassion and the way he lived without shame. Above all, she loved his honesty. He reminded her of her late father. Of course, Ned and Davos were different, but she was as fond of Davos as she had been of her father. She also knew he had her best interests at heart. And so, she did not hesitate to tell him the truth.

‘’I think she has a good heart. She could have invaded Westeros a long while ago, yet she did not, because she does not want to murder innocents for no reason. And she gave me an annulment before she even met me. It was unconditional.’’

Davos nods. ‘’Better than Cersei, that’s for damn sure. But the standards are low with that one.’’ 

Sansa chuckles. Yes, Cersei had proven to be cruel. But she had proven to be resilient, too, and Sansa was just starting to accept that she had learned a great deal from her. She had learned how to rule by imitating Cersei or by contradicting her. Either way, Cersei had been some sort of a model. 

Some hours later, Sansa sits at the dinner table. It is a small table, but it is full with Daenerys, Sansa, Tyrion, Missandei, Varys and Davos seating around it. Tyrion raises his glass to the hopeful alliance between ice and fire. Sansa abides. Everybody lowers their glass but Sansa. Everyone stares at her as she says, ‘’To a better world.’’Daenerys looks her in the eyes and nods with a sincere smile. She raises her glass as well. The rest of the table follows suit. As if of a common accord, not one conversation centers around politics. _Perhaps we are all exhausted of speaking every word about it from dawn till dusk_ , Sansa ponders. She observes as Daenerys and Missandei share a complicit laugh. She can’t help but notice that Daenerys’s eyes glow in the dimmed light, akin to precious stones. The candlelight shines on her silver hair as she moves her head while laughing to one of Tyrion’s jokes and for a moment, Sansa could have sworn she had seen a shooting star. Daenerys often asks her opinion on a myriad of silly things, from flowers to embroidery to animals. Sansa answers every question dutifully, but not without pleasure. 

Dessert comes with more wine. A servant gives lemon cakes to Sansa, who becomes suspicious. Daenerys sees Sansa’s eyes darken, as if the cakes had awakened a bad memory. 

She tries to reassure Sansa, ‘’Tyrion told me you liked lemon cakes, and so I thought I’d ask the cooks to make some for you.’’ 

Sansa looks at Tyrion. Her eyes turn cold, and he is sure she makes it that way so nobody guesses what she really thinks. He knows she used to eat them profusely in King’s Landing. _Perhaps she associates lemons with suffering_ , he considers. He is not entirely wrong. Lemon cakes do make Sansa recall King’s Landing, but she does not relive the atrocities of her time there. Instead, she remembers the first day she spent there, with her father and Arya. She was delighted to be at court. Life seemed full of wondrous opportunities. She was living inside her dreams. It is for this that she aches. She mutters a sweet ‘’thank you.’’ Daenerys sees through it and tries to channel the attention back to her, so that Sansa can have a moment’s relief. 

‘’There was a beautiful lemon tree in the backyard of the house I lived in, back in Pentos. It is one of my treasured memories. Although, one day, I had the brilliant idea of eating a lemon raw.’’ Sansa can’t help but chuckle. From that day on, dinners with the Queen become a tradition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. another chapter is coming tomorrow before the new got ep!


	3. Counsel

Sansa supervises the mining as best she can. A week has gone by and she gathers as much obsidian as possible. She sent a raven to Jon announcing her victory. He replies by writing that he knew that she was the only one who could do it. She allows herself to feel a little bit proud. Daenerys always makes sure there is plenty of food and drink for every worker, and for Sansa. She sometimes visits the cave, but seldom stays. Other matters are pressing, Sansa knows. She remembers the first time Daenerys entered the cave and saw the drawings. She had questioned Sansa about them.

‘’How come you know they are White Walkers if you have never seen them?’’ she asked, suspicion in her voice. 

‘’Some men of the Night’s Watch have hidden talents. My brother Jon asked them to draw what they saw,’’ Sansa responded.

Daenerys nodded. A long silence grew between them as they examined each and every drawing together. Daenerys watched Sansa move gracefully, reminding her of the beauty of the trees in autumn, when the sun illuminates them in such a way that makes one forget winter is near. Sansa caught her staring, which prompted Daenerys to say, ‘’I have never even seen snow. Perhaps you can understand why it is hard for me to believe in the Night King.’’

‘’With all due respect, Your Grace, I did not believe in dragons before I saw them. That didn’t make them any less real.’’ Sansa noticed that she had no more hesitation calling Daenerys ‘’Your Grace.’’ She still does not know what to make of that. Daenerys had smiled, unable to contradict her statement. 

Since then, Sansa had learned a lot about the way Daenerys’s people saw her. They were all kind words. Unfortunately, one can never know if kind words about a royal are sincere. She had asked Tyrion, too. She expected the same words she had heard repeatedly about how kind, compassionate, fierce, beautiful and smart the Queen was. Tyrion did no such thing. He told her the Queen often asked for counsel, and that she sometimes did not listen to it, to his great exasperation. However, she could recognize when she had been wrong and, especially lately, she did not shy away from fixing her mistakes. If you were her friend, she was the kindest woman the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen. Betray her, though, and she would not hesitate to burn you alive. Oh, and she hated being called ‘’The Mad Queen’’, but Sansa thought that was understandable. Tyrion, however, believed that she ought to use the name as an armor. 

‘’Daenerys is a fighter,’’ he had said, ‘’Not unlike you.’’

Today, Daenerys is in the cave with Sansa. The Queen was admitting that she was looking forward to seeing swords forged out of the dragonglass when her advisors came rushing in, informing her that Casterly Rock had indeed been taken, but at a terrible price. Dorne, the Iron Islands and Highgarden were lost. Frantic, Daenerys almost runs on the beach, followed by her advisors, Sansa and Davos. Tyrion pleads for her to sit down and think about this strategically. Daenerys insists there is no time, that the Lannisters will leave Highgarden by the time they’ve chosen a strategy. 

‘’We talked about this. We cannot risk you,’’ says Tyrion. 

‘’What kind of a Queen am I if I do not fight next to my soldiers? If I ask them to make sacrifices while I stay here, away from danger?’’ Daenerys asks him. He does not respond. She turns to Sansa, ‘’What do you think I should do?’’

Uncomfortable, Sansa responds, ‘’It is not my place to say, Your Grace.’’

‘’I am at war. I am losing. What do you think I should do?’’ Her eyes are fiery, her voice is imposing. But there is a glimmer of supplication in her loaded question. 

‘’A war cannot be won without battles, Your Grace. I think you should go,’’ Sansa answers without hesitation. Briefly, Sansa is stricken by what she just said. _What if they think I’m urging the Queen to go into battle so she will die? What if they do not understand that I wish no harm to her?_ But her fears melt away when Daenerys offers her a mischievous grin. 

‘’Then this is what I shall do,’’ Daenerys says implacably. She looks at her advisors, ‘’I will be back,’’ she says, softening her voice. 

Sansa almost blurts out ‘’Be careful,’’ but she stops herself. There are too many people present for her to say such words so openly. Daenerys motions for them to wait where they are before she walks away from them. She calls Drogon. He lands with a loud thud, his weight makes the earth move on impact. Sansa has never been more scared and in awe at the same time. Daenerys gets on Drogon’s back with ease. Before she leaves, she gives Sansa one last look. _I have never seen anything so beautiful_ , Sansa tells herself.

 


	4. Possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the math according to resources saying that dragonstone to highgarden is 1200 miles, and that an army with a supply train can do from 9-12 miles a day, it would have taken dany’s army 100 days to march on highgarden and i know the dothraki have horses, and if they change horses every 12 miles (which i doubt they did have that many horses to spare and change every few miles) it would have taken them 12 days but that would be way too long and the fic would have lost its tempo and would have been a bit boring to read lmao so please forgive me if it is not accurate!

Had there always been such ruthlessness in her heart? Had it just been hidden until it had the opportunity to come out? The Lannisters had made the Starks suffer so much, of course she was biased by a thirst for vengeance. Had she spoken too impulsively? _Joffrey is dead. Ramsay is dead. Isn’t that enough?_ she asked herself. Her inner voice responds, ‘’no’’. She’s trying to convince herself that she wants Cersei to pay so she can’t hurt anyone else, but she knows that isn’t the reason why she wants her heart to stop beating. She didn’t know she had harbored such brutality in her heart until now. _Is this what I have become? Am I what they made me? It is too late now, my innocence is long gone, and I do not want it back. My naivety is what caused me harm in the first place._ She had grown fond of her assertiveness, but she was thankful that it had not killed her kindness. 

She can hear Drogon before she sees him. He hovers over the castle before landing. When he touches the earth, Sansa can feel it in her bones. Sansa is at a safe distance, but the fear is nonetheless present. Daenerys gets off his back and walks towards her. Drogon gets up and flies away, screeching, towards his siblings. Sansa can’t help but fix her eyes on them. Daenerys follows her gaze.

‘’They’re beautiful, aren’t they?’’ Daenerys asks.

‘’Admirable. I know they are dangerous, but when I look at them, I cannot look away.’’ Sansa responds in an exhale. 

Daenerys smiles faintly, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She is glad Sansa also thinks they are beautiful, but she doesn’t want _her_ to see them as dangerous. There is no need for that. 

‘’How did it go?’’ Sansa inquires.

‘’Let’s say I have fewer enemies than I did yesterday,’’ 

Sansa nods. Daenerys thinks this pleases Sansa, but she can’t be sure. Sansa’s eyes are hard to read at this moment. Daenerys had noticed that Sansa had the ability to shut out any emotion from her eyes at will, probably so no one could really know her thoughts, or maybe when she didn’t feel safe. _A skill she learned in King’s Landing, I suppose. She must owe her survival to that skill_. Daenerys could imagine it was a hard automatism to get rid of. 

Sansa can tell the Queen is content with her victory. She thought she would have been happier than this upon hearing the news. She did not know where to draw the line between what was necessary and what was cruelty anymore. Brutality was brutality, and Sansa had a fleeting fear at the thought that Daenerys could be as harsh to her as she had been to the Lannisters if need be. She chased that thought away. _Daenerys is not Joffrey. Daenerys is not Ramsay, Littlefinger, Cersei. Daenerys is Daenerys._

Sansa accompanied the Queen to the castle. Missandei joined them, asking if there were any news of Casterly Rock. Daenerys’s eyes lightened. She offered Missandei her most reassuring smile and took her hands in hers. With a soft but confident voice, Daenerys answered, ‘’Grey Worm will come back to you. I promise.’’ Missandei’s smiled warmed her eyes, and if Sansa had any doubts that Missandei’s previous smiles had been only polite, she now had proof. 

‘’He better,’’ she replied, and the Queen’s smile grew. It was when Sansa saw Daenerys interact with Missandei so genuinely that she knew for certain that Daenerys was not like her tormentors. However, Daenerys on the battlefield was another story. 

As all three of them walked together, Sansa learned that Tyrion, the army and the ones who had bent the knee would arrive in a few days. Finally at the castle, Sansa left them to go to her chambers, only to be summoned minutes later. A raven had come from Winterfell.

_Bran and Arya are home, alive and well. When winter comes, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Winter is here. When you come back home, our pack will be complete._

_Your brother,_

_Jon_

‘’I thought Bran was dead. I thought Arya was dead. I had close to no family when I came here. It has been returned to me,’’ she said, overcome by emotion. She did not try to hide her joy, her relief, her incredulity before this wonderful news. Her eyes watered with happiness. Daenerys couldn’t help but be touched by this scene. She felt guilty at her envy of getting such news. Sansa was lucky. But Daenerys also knew that she deserved it. Daenerys’s eyes saddened considerably as she said, ‘’I suppose you will want to go back home as soon as possible.’’

Sansa looked at Daenerys’s beautiful violet eyes, ‘’Yes, I would. But I still have much to do here, like convince you that the Night King is real,’’ she half-teased. 

‘’Then that doesn’t encourage me to believe in him, does it?’’ Daenerys replied with the same tone. 

Sansa’s eyebrows furrowed a little, as if she was trying to understand the meaning behind the words that had just been spoken. She looked a bit astonished, too, and Daenerys feared she might have been inappropriate. Missandei entered the room, giving the chance for Sansa to leave. _I should not have said that out loud,_ Daenerys reprimanded herself. _I will be more careful from now on._

When Sansa was back in her chambers, the Queen’s last sentence rang in her ears. Did she mean it? Did she consider Sansa her dear friend, as Sansa had to recognize she considered Daenerys to be? Was one week enough for this fondness to be justified? The questions rushed Sansa’s mind as she analyzed every word that had come out of Daenerys’s mouth. Perhaps it was better to not have answers. 

At dinner, Daenerys was awfully formal. She kept her distance, hiding behind her politeness. She mainly talked to Missandei. She wasn’t ignoring Sansa by any means, but she wasn’t accommodating her either. _I must have imagined the warmth that accompanied her earlier words,_ Sansa thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read each and every one of your comments and it's important to me that you know I appreciate them so much and I'm so thankful that you take the time to do that!!! I don't answer because if an author answers a comment on their fic, it counts as an additional comment and I think that's misleading but I truly love you all !!!!


	5. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so grateful for every single one of you and i adore reading your comments!! thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter as well :)
> 
> special thank you to sarah aka ritazien for beta-ing every chapter i love u

Five days pass before Tyrion, the Dothraki and the former Lannister soldiers arrive at Dragonstone. Missandei scans every face she encounters, hoping to see Grey Worm. She knows he will be no where to be seen, but she still looks. Sansa can read deception in her eyes. Before she knows it, Daenerys is next to Missandei. The Queen puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Missandei nods and sighs. Daenerys greets Tyrion with a smile. Next to him, a young man stands still. He is tall and rugged, his jaw is squared and he has the beginning of a beard on it. _He is just like the knights in the songs,_ she thinks. She swallows a chuckle when she recalls that a few years ago, she would have swooned over him and dreamt of marrying him, as a good lady should. Now, she feels nothing. Sansa can sense that there is a bit of tension between the three of them. Daenerys introduces him as Dickon Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill. _Randyll Tarly must be dead, then,_ concludes Sansa. He bows to the Queen and to Sansa dutifully before leaving. Daenerys takes advantage of Lord Tarly’s bow to stare at Sansa. She had tried to keep her distance, but every night as she closed her eyes to sleep, blue eyes, red hair and a smile as warm as fire welcomed her. When she saw those blue eyes in the flesh, Daenerys wanted to be near them. As much as she tried to change her mind, as much as she tried to focus on other things, Sansa always came back to mind. Even war seemed less important than to see the glow in those blue eyes. Lord Tarly walks away. Daenerys averts her eyes. Tyrion stays beside Daenerys as she greets the Dothraki with a warm smile, thanking them. The Lannister soldiers get a formal welcome. When everyone has been accommodated, Daenerys calls for a privy council. Daenerys starts walking towards the castle as Sansa stays still. 

‘’Are you coming?’’ asks Daenerys. 

Sansa gave her a puzzled look that only made Daenerys’s heart grow fonder. 

‘’You are a smart, capable and knowledgeable young woman, Sansa. I value your opinion tremendously and it would be an honor if you accepted a seat on my privy council,’’ Daenerys explained. She had to stop herself from enumerating every quality Sansa had as she spoke. 

Sansa blushed slightly. ‘’It would be my pleasure to assist you, Your Grace,’’ she responds sincerely. 

‘’Please,’’ Daenerys got closer to Sansa and put her hand on top of of Sansa’s, squeezing it gently, ‘’Call me Daenerys.’’

‘’It would be my pleasure to argue with you, Daenerys,’’ Sansa smiled. She had no idea how true her words would be. 

In the map room, Varys, Tyrion, Missandei and Sansa sit at the table. The seat at the end of the table was obviously reserved for Daenerys. Sansa was sure the iron throne would suit her. She could see Daenerys’s hair as bright as the moon cascade on her shoulders, the crown on her head a feeble beauty compared to hers, her warm violet eyes brightening, her charming smile illuminating her face as Sansa entered the room and the Queen got up to reach her and embrace her — Sansa stopped herself. _She is a Queen. That would never happen._ Sansa was thankful when Tyrion started talking. She now had a distraction. 

‘’We’ve gained some soldiers. Their allegiance could be questionable, but luckily for us, they respond well to fear.’’ The words sounded light coming out of Tyrion’s mouth, but Sansa knew the truth hid behind it. He continued, ‘’Dickon Tarly’s allegiance is a different matter, seeing as you burned his father alive,’’ he told Daenerys.

‘’I gave his father the choice to bend the knee or die. He chose death. Dickon chose life.’’ Daenerys stated decisively.

Sansa was hesitant to speak her mind, especially since everyone seemed to disagree with her. Sansa looked at her knees while her hands fidgeted. Daenerys noticed Sansa's reluctance. ''Sansa,'' Daenerys says, and Sansa raises her head and looks into the Queen's eyes, ''I meant it when I said I valued your opinion. Do not hesitate to share it.''

‘’Bending the knee or dying isn’t much of a choice, is it?’’ Sansa said. 

Daenerys set her gaze on her, ‘’Kings have done it since the dawn of time and no one has ever batted an eye,’’ she answered. There was no anger in her voice, but it was still assertive.

‘’Yes, but in order to be better than them, you have to act in a way they would not,’’ countered Sansa. 

Daenerys seemed irritated, but her voice showed no evidence of it as she said, ‘’I will do everything I can to rule with more fairness, more intelligence and more compassion than they ever did, but this is war. I am fighting against an enemy who will not hesitate to use barbarity, treachery and dishonor to win. You all hold me to a higher moral standard than her, and while I am privileged that you consider me worthy enough to demand that I act with principles, it is not the way a war is won,’’ she explained composedly.

The room fell silent. Tyrion was the first to talk, ‘’Refusing to stoop to their enemies’ level is what got a lot of men killed.’’

Sansa does not know if he meant to evoke her father, but his face appears as she hears the words.

‘’I cannot deny that Tyrion speaks wisely, Your Grace,’’ adds Varys in his usual soft voice. 

‘’I know you will rule well, Your Grace. You already have proven so in Meereen,’’ continues Missandei. 

Daenerys turns to Sansa, ‘’What do you think?’’ the Queen asks earnestly. 

‘’I think you may be right, Daenerys,’’ Sansa declares. As soon as the sentence is over, she assumes calling the Queen by her first name in front of her privy council was a mistake. She hadn’t meant to say it, but the name came so naturally on her tongue. She expects Daenerys to give her a criticizing look, but she only smiles instead. 

 


	6. Inevitability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but i hope you still enjoy it!!
> 
> thank you to sarah as always!

Three days later, Sansa receives a letter from Brienne that states that winter is getting colder and colder and that the long night is not far off. It is a warning, but also a plead : Brienne does not have enough men at the wall to counter the Night King. As she reads her words, Sansa realizes just how much she misses Brienne. They had built a strong friendship, and Sansa knew Brienne could be trusted. She remembers how bad she was at hiding her excitement when Jon had asked her to be in charge of the men at the wall, and how relieved she was when Sansa had given her her blessing. But Brienne was nothing if not loyal, and so when she had learned that Sansa was to leave for Dragonstone, she had wanted to accompany her. Sansa had to reassert that the honorable thing to do was to be true to her word and fulfill the duties the King in the North had instilled her. Brienne didn’t want to admit it at first, but she knew Sansa was right. 

‘’But still, my lady,’’ Brienne had said, ‘’I feel that by staying here I am breaking my oath to you.’’ 

Sansa had reassured her that she wasn’t, that a King’s order was just that, that Jon would not have kept her from Sansa if the threat at the wall wasn’t imminent. 

‘’The only danger there is for me is if the Night King triumphs. A Dragon Queen is not so scary when I consider the alternative,’’ Sansa half-teased. Brienne had smiled slightly. 

Now, she so desperately wanted to tell Brienne about Daenerys, for if there was one person who would not judge and would not waver, it would be Brienne. But Brienne had other pressing matters to think of, and sending a letter regarding that situation would be imprudent. Especially if the Queen were to find it. Instead, she just writes that everything is going well in Dragonstone and she looks forward to seeing her again. She takes another piece of parchment and starts writing a letter to Jon. She starts by saying she is now a member of the Queen’s council. She isn’t sure if he is going to be pleased for that means the Queen trusts her, or if he will take it as a light betrayal. She knows the latter is more likely, but her home has been taken from her once before; but she wants to stop doubting everyone. _I want to stop living in fear that I will lose everything. That is not a life._ Before she knows it, the letter speaks more of Daenerys than anything else. _Again? I need to get over this._ She rips the parchment and rewrites the letter. When she is done, she rolls the parchment and seals it with the direwolf of House Stark. She gets up and walks towards the door, opens it and sees Daenerys with her hand in the air.

‘’Oh! Sorry. I was about to knock,’’ Daenerys chuckles nervously. 

Sansa can’t help but smile when she greets her. Daenerys returns her smile while she looks into Sansa’s eyes. 

Sansa notices that the Queen has winter roses in her right hand. She motions towards them with her hand, ‘’Are those winter roses?’’ she asks even though she knows they are.

Daenerys had almost forgotten them when Sansa had come into view, ‘’Oh! Yes! They’re for you, actually. I thought you might miss home after being here for three weeks. I hoped they could lift your spirits,’’ Daenerys explains awkwardly. _And they remind me of your eyes_ , she had almost said, but she stopped herself. 

Sansa had never seen the Queen be so hesitant with her words. It only made her more human, and Sansa was even more fond of her for it. She thanked her for the flowers, put them on her nightstand and then, Daenerys let her go mail the letter. Daenerys sighed. She wished the flowers weren’t a parting gift. 

When she came back to her chambers, Sansa was smiling ear to ear every time she saw the flowers. They reminded her of home, yes, but also of Daenerys’s smile. She takes out the biggest parchment she has and her charcoal. She hasn’t drawn in years, but she tries nonetheless. She draws Drogon first, his mouth open, ready to fly. It takes her most of the day before she gets to drawing Daenerys. She hesitates for a moment. She closes her eyes to see her just as she was the day she left for Highgarden, and the charcoal moves on the paper as if it had a mind of its own. She tries to do every detail justice, right down to the fierce violet eyes she dreamt of so much. The usual dinner with Daenerys is pleasant enough, but Sansa looks forward to giving her the drawing afterwards. She thinks about giving it to her at the next council, but she prefers gifting it to her when no one else can see. She’s scared she might look foolish, but somehow it seems important that Daenerys has this drawing. She knocks softly. Daenerys answers the door in her night robe. Sansa’s eyes linger for a moment so brief that Daenerys doesn’t notice it. 

‘’I wanted to give you this as a ‘’thank you’’. It’s you when you left for Highgarden,’’ she offers. Suddenly, this seems like a terrible idea and all Sansa wants to do is leave, until Daenerys speaks. 

‘’Sansa… This is beautiful. I didn’t know you had such artistic talent.’’ The drawing was wonderful, but Daenerys couldn’t help but wonder, _is this how she sees me? As dangerous?_

‘’You really did not have to do this. I never want you to feel obligated to do anything,’’ Daenerys adds. 

Sansa is surprised by that statement. It seemed so obvious that Daenerys hadn’t needed to say it for Sansa to know.

‘’I know, Daenerys. I wanted to,’’ she assures, ‘’I’m just not sure I did your beauty justice.’’ Daenerys wants to believe her. When Sansa leaves for bed, Daenerys knows there is no hope in getting rid of Sansa’s face in her mind tonight. 

Another week passes. Sansa doesn’t dread seeing Daenerys, not really, but seeing her without being able to talk to her freely is becoming more and more painful since the Queen is always accompanied. She relies on Davos for good company, and Dickon Tarly often invites himself to their conversations. He is polite and kind, but Sansa would rather be alone than pretend to be interested in him. He walks beside her now, commenting the weather.

‘’Of course, it is warmer in Horn Hill. I imagine you will like it there, at least until winter comes,’’ he tells her.

‘’Pardon me, but why will I go there?’’

Dickon seems confused. ‘’When we are wed,’’ he answers.

‘’What?’’ says Sansa harshly.

‘’The Queen is arranging our betrothal. I thought you knew, considering how close you are.’’

‘’Excuse me, Lord Tarly. I must speak to the Queen.’’

He does not try to stop her. 

She finds Daenerys on the beach. She tries not to yell, but her anger gets the best of her, ‘’When were you going to tell me I am betrothed to a man I barely know?’’

Surprised, Daenerys steps backwards. She sighs. 

‘’You weren’t supposed to find out like this,’’ she almost whispers.

‘’As if that makes it any better!’’ Sansa counters. 

‘’He is a powerful ally that could prove useful. Plus, marrying you would lessen the chances of a betrayal. At least consider it.’’ Daenerys is stoic. 

‘’I will not. I’m not a pawn to be exchanged for armies and gold. You know what I have been through. I thought you of all people would understand this.’’

Daenerys feels the blow to her heart. She coughs the emotion away. She says nothing; there is nothing to say.

‘’Have I offended you in some way?’’ Sansa asks.

Daenerys seems genuinely taken aback by the question, ‘’Of course not.’’ _On the contrary_ , she thinks. 

‘’Then why would you do this?’’

Daenerys’s eyes fill with water as she exclaims, ‘’To push you away! Every night I fall asleep and wish you were beside me, every single day I ache for —‘’ She is interrupted by Sansa’s lips on hers. Daenerys melts into the kiss, making up for all the words she couldn’t say to Sansa, all the love and the warmth she has built escapes her and reaches Sansa, who kisses her again with a fiery passion. Sansa feels her whole body brighten, feels Daenerys’s light envelop her, welcomes her delicate hand on her waist, puts her hands into Daenerys’s silver hair but her fingers inevitably get tangled in her braids and they break the kiss with a laugh. 

‘’Sorry,’’ Sansa breathes.

‘’No, no, it’s okay,’’ laughs Daenerys as she undoes her braids, ‘’Here. That should be better.’’

Sansa takes a moment to observe Daenerys, beautiful with her messy, wavy hair, doing her best to realize that this is not a dream. Daenerys does the same, looking at Sansa to take it all in, doing her best to make sure she remembers this until her last breath. Daenerys takes Sansa’s jaw in her palms and kisses her. Sansa smiles throughout the kiss, hardly believing her luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end, don't worry! there will be more of them :)


	7. Certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for smut in this chapter!

If Tyrion had come a moment earlier, he would have caught them. His eyes linger suspiciously over Daenerys’s hair, uncommonly loose, and then sets on Sansa’s eyes, trying to read them. As usual, he has a hard time reading through the wall Sansa automatically puts up. 

‘’A raven has come for you, Lady Stark,’’ he says plainly.

Sansa nods. She turns back to Daenerys, inviting her to follow. Daenerys gets the hint and they walk up the stairs side by side. Daenerys intertwines her hands, careful to resist the desire to hold Sansa’s. When they reach the map room, Sansa takes the parchment promptly. She shows it to Daenerys. It contains two words.

_Littlefinger._

_— Arya_

It was enough for Daenerys to know the matter was pressing. Sansa had told her about Littlefinger underneath the dragonglass mountain some weeks ago and it had been enough for Daenerys to loathe the man.

‘’I must go,’’ Sansa says, her voice firm. But her eyes are apologetic. 

Daenerys is still new to Sansa displaying her emotions with her. She feels grateful that Sansa trusts her enough to let her guard down, and she wants to do the same. She dismisses her advisors, and as soon as the door is closed, she takes both of Sansa’s hands in her own.

‘’I understand.’’ She kisses the back of Sansa’s hands, ‘’Be careful. I know you are as clever as he is, if not more; but he is cunning and selfish.’’

‘’I know how his mind works. I will not let him get away with his schemes,’’ Sansa asserts. 

The sun is setting and dinner is almost upon them.

‘’It is already late. It would be safer to leave tomorrow,’’ Sansa adds. She doesn’t want to leave Daenerys, but she knows she will have to. Until then, she intends to spend as much time as possible with her. 

‘’Sansa,’’ Daenerys says softly, ‘’Would you like to come to my chambers tonight?’’ she asks tentatively, ‘’You absolutely do not have to, I just —‘’

‘’I would like that very much,’’ Sansa interrupts. Daenerys smiles, and Sansa thinks that her smile could melt the coldest of winters. Daenerys tiptoes to kiss Sansa on the cheek before they make their way to dinner. 

When dinner is done, Sansa waits an hour before sneaking to Daenerys’s chambers. As she does so, she can’t help but wonder, _Is this how it’s going to be? Will we always have to hide?_ She brushes the thoughts away. She is leaving tomorrow, and being with Daenerys in secret is better than not being with her at all. Daenerys opens the door in her nightgown, effortlessly beautiful as ever. This time, Sansa allows herself to linger. Daenerys pulls her in with a smile. She puts her arms around Sansa’s neck and kisses her gently. Sansa puts her hands on Daenerys’s waist and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. Daenerys’s hands wander in Sansa’s hair as Sansa’s hands wander further up. Daenerys kisses her hungrily, and Sansa pushes her tenderly on the bed. Sansa sits on the bed, her back to Daenerys, ‘’I can’t undo my dress myself,’’ she laughs. 

‘’Let me help you with that,’’ Daenerys giggles. When the dress is off, her undergarment is all that is left. She takes it off slowly, enjoying teasing Daenerys in the process. When she is done, she gets closer to where Daenerys is sitting. Daenerys kisses her stomach first before kneeling on the floor and kissing Sansa’s thighs. When Daenerys puts her mouth on Sansa’s sweet spot, Sansa gasps. She puts her hands in Daenerys’s hair, breathing deeply. Daenerys’s tongue explores her folds slowly and even gets inside her. Sansa moans, and Daenerys twirls and flicks her tongue faster, sending a wave of pleasure throughout Sansa’s body. Daenerys’s tongue moves as if she already knew Sansa’s body perfectly, hitting all the right spots. Sansa looks down to see Daenerys’s violet eyes, and she can see the desire in them. She moans louder, and she can see Daenerys’s smile in her eyes. Daenerys slips a finger in her and moves it inside her as she licks her sweet spot and before she knows it, a warmth of pleasure washes over her and her legs shake as she tries to stay quiet as to not bring attention, but nonetheless a small scream escapes her. She takes a deep breath when Daenerys’s mouth leaves her body. Daenerys looks into her eyes as she licks her finger clean, which prompts Sansa to remove Daenerys’s nightgown as fast as she can. She lays Daenerys on her back and kisses her intensely before moving to her neck, encouraged by the Queen’s moans. Sansa circles Daenerys’s nipple with her tongue, lightly flicking and biting it. She straddles Daenerys and starts rubbing her sweet spot against hers, ever so slowly. Daenerys puts one hand on Sansa’s hip and the other traces her stomach, brushing against her breast. The view of Sansa towering over her makes her think, _She is the Queen, not me._ Sansa’s hips rock faster, Daenerys moans loudly, ‘’Gods, yes, just like that.’’ Sansa smiles at that, which is more than enough for Daenerys to tilt her head back and arch her back as Sansa rocks her hips in a circular motion, never breaking contact between their bodies. Daenerys comes first, deepening her nails into Sansa’s thighs. Sansa goes back to thrusting and comes a moment later before falling next to Daenerys. They both take a minute to catch their breath before kissing each other softly.

Daenerys rests her head on Sansa’s breasts as Sansa’s arm rests on her shoulder. 

‘’You know, I never thought I would see a Queen kneel before me,’’ Sansa jokes.

Daenerys laughs wholeheartedly, ‘’Better get used to it.’’ Sansa laughs sweetly. _I will never get used to this, it is so wonderful that I must remind myself that this is not a dream._

For the first time, Daenerys doesn’t have to wish Sansa was by her side as she falls asleep. She can’t remember a time where she felt as safe as she does in Sansa’s arms. 

Without thinking, Sansa says, ‘’You remind me of home.’’

Daenerys adjusts herself to look at Sansa when she asks, ‘’How so?’’

‘’At first, it was your hair — the exact color of snow. But as time passes, it seems you have become a relief for my soul,’’ Sansa explains. She had never said words that were so true to her. She did not feel threatened by her feelings, instead she felt elevated by them.

Daenerys kisses her, ‘’When I am with you, nothing else matters.’’

‘’Not even the Iron Throne?’’ Sansa teases.

Daenerys is serious when she answers, ‘’It is you who gives value to the Iron Throne.’’

Morning comes all too soon. Sansa leaves quietly to go to her chambers before anyone finds her here. She makes sure to kiss Daenerys’s forehead before she goes. After breakfast, she meets Daenerys on the highest spot of the hill, watching her dragons fly. Viserion lands near them, extending his neck towards Sansa. Sansa knows she should be frightened, but she isn’t. She extends her hand and Viserion gets closer to her. She takes a step forward and touches him, his hot and tough scales welcoming to her fingertips. She looks into his eyes and smiles. Viserion walks away from her after a few minutes to lie on the grass. Sansa turns to Daenerys, who has rarely smiled as brightly as this.

‘’He loves you,’’ Daenerys tells her.

‘’I love him too,’’ Sansa responds, although she doesn’t think Viserion is the only one she is talking about. 

Rhaegal lands behind them, sheltering them from everyone else. Daenerys cups Sansa’s face and kisses her passionately, making up for all the kisses they will not be able to share when they are apart. Their foreheads are linked afterwards, none of them wanting to move away. Daenerys goes back to her chambers when Sansa leaves, for it would be too hard to say goodbye in front of everyone without crying. Sansa understands. She says goodbye to Tyrion, Missandei and Varys. Dickon isn’t there and Sansa is thankful. She gets on the ship with Davos and before she knows it, Dragonstone is barely visible. 


	8. Protection

The day when Sansa leaves is a bleak one. The clouds hide the sun, leaving a grey sky glooming over Dragonstone. Daenerys could not think of a more appropriate weather for this moment. _When she leaves, she takes the sun with her_ , Daenerys thinks. She talks to her advisors without much conviction. She tells them the proposal between Sansa and Dickon cannot take place.

Tyrion nods with a smirk, ‘’Yes, I figured it wouldn’t.’’ He had noticed the glances Daenerys and Sansa exchanged, the soft smiles, the complicit laughs. Daenerys understands what he is implying, but the others take the smirk to be a show of his intellectual superiority complex. 

‘’Yes, I’m sure you would. A man as clever as you must have known from the beginning that it was a poor choice. After all, Sansa does not have the authority to bend the knee, thus she cannot give me the North and its men, nor can she assure Dickon’s loyalty.’’ She looks Tyrion in the eyes as she talks, making sure he knows that her choices are still made with reason. _After all, my heart is in Winterfell. All that is left is my head,_ she thinks. Perhaps she is trying to convince herself, too. 

‘’What do you plan to do with Lord Tarly, Your Grace?’’ asks Missandei.

‘’I have not reached a decision on the matter. I would be grateful to hear your suggestions,’’ Daenerys answers.

‘’It seems an awful waste to have an ally you cannot trust, my Queen. Especially one to whom you have promised a wife to ensure the continuation of his line only to take the offer away,’’ Varys says.

‘’You want me to get rid of him because he is a liability.’’

‘’He is not worth the risk, Your Grace. Hornhill does not have that many men and you never know when he might turn,’’ Varys explains.

‘’He has enough men to cause harm to Cersei if he were to take them away from her, does he not?’’ Missandei ponders. 

‘’Yes. Besides, I do not wish to be a Queen who gets rid of people simply because they are of little use to her. Dickon has bent the knee. He deserves the same respect and care I give to my other subjects. He has not betrayed me,’’ Daenerys says.

‘’Yet,’’ adds Tyrion. 

Daenerys nods, ‘’Yet. If he does, I will deal with the matter then.’’

‘’Maybe if Her Grace gained his trust, you would all worry less about Lord Tarly’s allegiance. That is how you managed to have former slaves rally to your cause. That is how I am here,’’ Missandei offers. 

‘’When the opportunity arises, entrusting a position of honor to Dickon might make him begin to trust you. And if he doesn’t, he will recognize the respect you show him and will show you the same respect,’’ Tyrion says.

‘’Very well, then. I will ask him to sit beside me at dinner, for a start.’’

When the council is adjourned, Daenerys walks up the hill to spend time with her children. Rhaegal and Drogon are flying above and teasing each other, Rhaegal bumping his wings against Drogon’s, both screeching happily. Daenerys smiles warmly. Viserion has not moved since Sansa’s departure. He is curled like a dog, his tail reaching his head. He raises his head slightly when Daenerys approaches, but the rest of his body does not move. Daenerys walks to him and sits in the small space between his head and his tail. She pets him as he looks at her with sad eyes. He lets the weight of his head fall down on her lap, a heavy but reassuring weight. 

‘’I know,’’ she says. ‘’I miss her, too.’’

When Daenerys wakes up the next morning, her first instinct is to reach her arm out to touch Sansa, to roll over to see her, to kiss her good morning. The bed is empty and Daenerys sighs when she realizes Sansa is miles away. 

Sansa steps into Winterfell for the first time in a month, but it seems she was here yesterday. Time seems to move faster when she is with Daenerys. Davos and several men are carrying the dragonglass. Sansa carries some, too, and goes to see the blacksmith to ask him to do her a favor. She then sends a raven to Brienne, telling her that all is well and that she is back home. As she leaves the maester, a guard tells her she has been summoned by Jon, as she expected. As she walks towards his office, she imagines what Arya and Bran must look like now, aged by a few years. Will Arya be as messy as she used to be? Will her hair be as tousled, much like Bran’s? Sansa had always been significantly taller than her siblings, but she wondered if that had changed since the last time she saw them. When she enters the room, her whole family is there, and she meets Arya in an embrace so tight she can barely breathe. She has grown considerably, but Sansa is still taller. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed Arya. No matter how different they were and how difficult it was for them to understand one another, they were family. They were of the same pack. She then hugs Bran, who seems a bit emotionless, but he gives her a tiny smile nonetheless. He is in an odd chair that has wheels which allows him to move freely; she learns it’s an invention from the maester and she makes a note to thank him later. Jon then welcomes her warmly, telling her how happy he is about the dragonglass and how well she’s done. She blushes slightly and looks at Arya, who smiles sincerely. Bran looks at her with a strange look, ‘’Sansa and Daenerys get along very well,’’ he mentions. Before Sansa can ask anything, Arya tells her Bran has visions and can see everything in the past and present. Sansa tries to hide the panic in her eyes as she looks at Bran, but he simply nods with a hint of a smile. He squeezes her hand gently, as if to say ‘’Your secret is safe with me.’’ She thanks him by squeezing his hand back. 

‘’Sansa,’’ Jon says, ‘’I must go to the wall. Winter is reaching us faster and faster and although Brienne is more than qualified to hold the wall, we have to discuss our plans to go through the winter together. I have talked to the lords and ladies of the North, and they all agree that you should be in charge of Winterfell while I am gone.’’

‘’As much as I am honored and tempted, Winterfell belongs to Bran.’’

‘’I don’t want it,’’ Bran answers.

Arya cuts in, ‘’You’re the eldest after Jon, and far more knowledgeable about politics than we are. After all, you were the one who listened to Septa Mordane,’’ she winks. 

Sansa smiles. There is no need to hide her satisfaction. As Jon leaves to pack, Arya motions for her to follow. They go to Sansa’s chambers, the ones who once belonged to her parents. Arya takes out a piece of parchment from her pocket.

‘’Littlefinger made sure I found this under your bed,’’ she says.

Sansa reads it rapidly. ‘’Cersei forced me to write this when she held me captive in King’s Landing during Robb’s Rebellion,’’ she tries to explain.

Arya lifts her hand up, telling her to stop explaining herself. ‘’I know. I knew you would never do this unless someone made you. Besides, this letter had no impact on the war. Robb never came to King’s Landing because he also knew that wasn’t truly you writing it. But Littlefinger wants to manipulate us. He thinks this will be enough for us to turn against one another.’’

‘’He’s trying to push my family away so that he can control me better,’’ Sansa adds, ‘’He knows we are stronger together.’’

‘’Should we teach him a little lesson?’’ Arya asks, smiling.

‘’I sure hope so,’’ Sansa answers, smiling as well.

She starts manipulating Littlefinger as soon as she sees him, telling him how worried she is of Arya ever since she’s come from Dragonstone. 

A few days later, Sansa mentions that Arya was a member of the faceless men, and pretends to grow ever so worried. In reality, she is amazed by all the skills Arya has gathered through the years. Sansa had taken a little while to understand the faces Arya kept. It seemed so gruesome, so worrying that she could be anyone at any moment she desired, but when Sansa saw the faces Arya kept, she thought they deserved nothing less.

The game stops abruptly, though, as Brienne sends a raven.

_A ranger who was accompanying Jon beyond the wall to estimate the threat has just come to tell us they were surrounded. We need more men to save him._

_Brienne_

Sansa immediately sends a raven to Daenerys. 

_Jon is surrounded by the white walkers beyond the wall. Please, Daenerys, try to save him._

_Be careful. Come back._

_Sansa_

Daenerys receives the raven not long after. She puts her winter cloak on and runs to Viserion. 

‘’Go to her. Keep her safe,’’ she whispers in his ear. He leaves right after she finishes those words. 

Tyrion catches up to her, ‘’This is too dangerous, Daenerys. Please reconsider.We cannot afford to lose you,’’ he says in an urgent tone.

_And I cannot afford to lose her_ , Daenerys thinks. Instead, she says, ‘’I have listened to you once and done nothing. I will not do nothing again,’’ she softens, ‘’I will be back.’’ _I have to come back. For her._ She mounts Drogon and motions for Rhaegal to follow them, and they fly for the wall. 

_Please, Gods, make it so I am not too late. I cannot let her down_ , she thinks as the cold wind hits her face first, freezing her to her core.


	9. Reinforcement

Sansa paces her room restlessly. She has sent all the men available to the wall. She has sent a raven to Daenerys. She is searching her brain to find something else to do, but she can’t find anything. _There has to be something more I can do_ , she thinks, _I cannot stand idly by while some of my men are inevitably butchered. While Jon is butchered._

A thunder roars above and shakes the castle. The few men left at Winterfell scream, and Sansa hears weapons being taken. She runs outside to find Viserion screeching at them, until he sees her. She runs to him, trying to shield him from the imminent attack as she orders her men to stand down. She stands in front of him, her eyes fierce in front of her men. Their weapons are still raised, they are trying their best not to shake as Viserion growls at them, threatened. 

‘’I said _stand down_!’’ she yells, and some of her men take their eyes off the dragon to look at her, making sure they heard right. When they see the threat, the fire behind the ice blue eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in anger and determination, her jaw locked, they drop their weapons. Sansa turns to Viserion and pets his nostril briefly before she mounts him. She instructs him to go beyond the wall and he leaps in the wind as everyone below watches in awe. This is her first dragon ride, yet it feels she has done this all her life. Daenerys, Drogon and Rhaegal are already fighting the white walkers when she arrives, spitting dragon fire as much as they can to protect the rangers and the men Sansa has sent to help. 

Jon takes only a moment to look above, hardly believing what he sees. _There are dragons in the north. Never thought I would see that day_ , he thinks. A white walker stabs him in the stomach and he falls on the frozen ground, his pouring blood bringing him warmth. It gets warmer when fire decimates the enemies near him, and for a fleeting second he thinks he sees Sansa’s red hair in the air, riding a dragon. _I must be closer to death than I thought_ , he thinks as he closes his eyes. Viserion lands near him and Sansa runs to Jon, trying to hold him up and put him on Viserion’s back, but he is heavy and his blood is gushing out when she lifts him. She tears her cloak and ties the piece of fabric around Jon’s stomach, careful not to squeeze too hard, but the pain wakes him up. Panic is in his eyes when he remembers what happened, when he sees the Northmen and the Dead fighting, when his eyes set on Sansa, and then on Viserion. He instinctively tries to move away from the dragon, but he winces. Viserion guards them as Sansa tries to help Jon stand and walk, but he falls again, and she looks all around for someone to help, for someone to see that Viserion is here to help. Drogon lands a few feet away and Daenerys jumps off his back and runs to help her, taking one of Jon’s arms on her shoulders to make him walk faster. Jon’s vision is blurry and he doesn’t understand, doesn’t recognize the woman next to him and Sansa; her hair is the same color as Brienne, but it is much too long. He’s confused, his stomach hurts, his whole body seems heavier with each step. They finally manage to put Jon securely on Viserion’s back, and as he fights to stay awake he overhears their conversation.

‘’Rhaegal will take as many people as he can with him to the Wall while Drogon and I hold off the Others to allow the rest of your army to go back safely. You have to take Jon to the Wall if he is to stay alive,’’ Daenerys says quickly. 

Daenerys turns her back around, ready to mount Drogon again.

‘’Daenerys!’’ Sansa shouts against the battle noises.

Daenerys turns quickly, she almost thought Sansa had been attacked, but Sansa kisses her roughly, her mouth warming her up despite the surrounding cold. 

‘’I love you,’’ Sansa whispers. ‘’I will come back as soon as —‘’

Daenerys rips herself away from Sansa’s embrace, ‘’No. It’s too dangerous. Go to Winterfell. The maester will be better suited to treat Jon.’’ With that, she leaves in the sky. 

Sansa does the same. As she rides for Winterfell, the only thing she can think of is that Daenerys didn’t say _I love you_ back. 

Rhaegal takes many men on his back and Daenerys protects Sansa’s men as promised. When everyone else is far enough to be safe from the Night King and his army, Daenerys is ready to leave. The Night King, however, is not ready to let her. He shoots an ice arrow towards Drogon, hidden in the clouds, and Daenerys only sees it at the last minute. She swerves and the arrow misses Drogon, but a searing pain can be felt in her left shoulder, sending a wave of coldness all the way down her arm. She cries out in pain, holding Drogon as tightly as she can with her right hand. Drogon flies faster, and her only thought is _I should have told her I love her._ She hadn’t said it partly because she had been focused on getting Sansa to safety, and partly because Viserys had once told her that saying such things before going off into battle was ill luck. Now, as Winterfell seems so far away, she can’t help but be angry at Viserys and at herself for allowing him to still get in her head as he used to. 

Sansa stays beside Jon as Maester Luwin treats him. She hears Drogon land, though, and runs outside to see Daenerys dismount. She runs to her, she cannot help but be relieved at the sight of her being safe and sound. She caresses Daenerys’s hair with one hand and brushes her thumb against her jaw, and Daenerys feels warmth flow through her heart again. Daenerys brushes her cheek and smiles, ‘’Fire of my heart.’’ She is about to say something else, but she collapses. 


	10. Truth

Sansa screams for help and instructs her men to bring her to Maester Luwin as fast as possible. Daenerys’s white winter fur is crimson at the shoulder. The maester’s apprentice arrives shortly after to take care of Jon, who’s almost fully treated, but the apprentice still needs Maester Luwin’s guidance. Sansa stares at the wounded bodies, helpless. After he is done, he brings a mattress for Daenerys to sleep in. Sansa sleeps on a chair in between the two beds that night. The men come back the next morning, the ones not wounded enough to stay at the wall being cared for by the maester while the others share mead and meat in the Great Hall. Drogon sleeps in the yard and no one bothers him; they have a newfound respect rooted in gratitude for the dragons and their Queen. Daenerys and Jon had become martyrs of the battle, both leaders sacrificing their well-being to help their people. Sansa sends a raven to ask if Brienne is safe and informs her of Jon and Daenerys’s injuries. To her great relief, Brienne is not injured and asks Sansa to thank Daenerys for her help. _The dragons have given them hope_ , Brienne writes. _She gives me hope as well_ , thinks Sansa. 

Daenerys wakes up around noon to Sansa’s concerned blue eyes. Sansa squeezes her hand, ‘’I thought I had lost the light of my life,’’ she says as she kisses Daenerys’s hand. 

Daenerys’s voice is hoarse, ‘’I love you, too. I should have said it before.’’ Sansa leans over her and kisses her forehead. 

‘’I should have come back with Viserion,’’ Sansa says with good intention. 

‘’No. In Winterfell, you were safe.’’

Sansa furrows her brows, ‘’You do not trust that I am valuable in a war,’’ she says simply. 

‘’It is not a matter of trust. I wanted to protect you. I sent Viserion to protect you,’’ she explains.

‘’So you do not believe me capable of taking care of myself. That is not any better,’’ Sansa responds. 

‘’You have shown me you are more than capable in my privy councils. I know you are able of taking care of yourself, but I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you.’’

‘’You cannot protect me.’’

‘’Yes, I —‘’

Sansa interrupts her, ‘’No. You can’t. My father couldn’t, my brother couldn’t, my mother couldn’t. Love and security do not go hand in hand. You cannot always protect me. You have to trust that I can fend for myself in your absence and in your presence.’’

‘’I cannot accept that I could lose you because of my inaction. I just want you to be _safe_.’’

‘’Why can’t you trust my abilities? Because I do not know how to fight with a sword? Because I am not a Queen? In the battle, I didn’t get hurt. You did.’’ Sansa didn’t mean to, but her voice raised considerably. She didn’t mean to turn Daenerys’s injuries against her; they were not an indication of weakness, but she was upset and blurted out words she didn’t truly mean. 

‘’ _How_ is wanting to keep you safe a lack of trust? How is my wanting to keep an eye on you making you think I don’t trust you?’’ Daenerys said, her voice rising, too. 

‘’Because it is as if I am a _child!_ ’’ Sansa shouts unintendedly.

‘’I do not think you are —‘’ Daenerys is interrupted by Jon’s cough. 

He had been awake for some time, but did not dare bother them. However, the conversation had gotten very intimate and made him uncomfortable, especially since they did not know he could hear them. When she hears him, Sansa immediately stops holding Daenerys’s hand and straightens herself to be as far as Daenerys as possible without seeming too suspicious. Daenerys can’t help but be hurt by the speed at which Sansa detaches herself from her. Still, she understands Sansa’s reaction. Daenerys was hoping to get Jon to bend the knee and Sansa did not want their relationship to prevent him from doing so. Sansa was also scared Jon would forbid her from seeing Daenerys again. Sansa’s cheeks become red against her will, and she tries to hide the mix of surprise and panic in her eyes. Jon is pained by that look and tries to reassure her, ‘’I cannot think of anyone who deserves happiness more than you, Sansa. I will not stand in the way of it. I have also found solace that way before.’’

Sansa’s eyes widen in comprehension. Jon continues, ‘’His name was Satin. The prettiest man I ever laid eyes on. I even made him my steward when I became Lord Commander to keep him close to me,’’ he smiles at the memory of young love, but the smiles disappears as fast as it appeared, ‘’He died when the wildlings attacked the Wall.’’

‘’I’m deeply sorry,’’ Daenerys says.

‘’I had no idea. I’m sorry you had to go through that alone,’’ Sansa adds. Jon tries to assure them that it’s all right, but his eyes tell a different story. He changes the subject.

‘’Thank you,’’ he says to Daenerys, ‘’You have proved yourself a true ruler to the North. We will return the favor. Well, as soon as I can actually bend the knee and you can stand before me,’’ he smiles. 

‘’Thank you, King Jon,’’ she says sincerely. Sansa remembers when they were children and she used to look at him in disdain, when she abided by the rules Septa Mordane and her lady mother had taught her. She would never have thought they shared something so personal in common. _If there is one thing my mother got wrong, it is her treatment of Jon._ Jon’s loyalty had never wavered. Jon’s compassion, trust, love had never lacked. Sansa regrets the snide way she treated him. She promises herself to be as loyal to Jon as he was to her. _The road wasn’t easy, but I have learned a great deal because of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satin is a member of the Night's Watch in the books, he is Jon's steward when Jon becomes Lord Commander, and Jon describes him as being "as pretty as a girl" and says that his voice is "as sweet as song" and that his hair is like "raven's ringlets" and that he has soft hands (how do you know, Jon?) Jon notices his appearance a lot more than a straight man would imo!!


	11. Alongside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the Gross comment on the last chapter, (special thank you to NoxWrites and Cheezycat, you are both angels!) I could not let that comment slide. I hope it hasn't bothered you too much and hasn't affected your reading experience 
> 
> You leave me such beautiful, heart-warming comments to read and I cannot thank you enough for that; I am truly blessed to have all of you as readers and you brighten up my day and encourage me to continue writing! I love you all so much and I read every single one of your comments!

Tyrion, Missandei, Dickon, a number of Unsullied and Dothraki arrive a day later in Winterfell. At first, they are alarmed by Daenerys’s injury, but Maester Luwin assures them she will make it and that, in time, full recovery should happen. Jon is more badly injured, though, and he sleeps through most of the day, healing slowly but surely. Daenerys’s people are welcomed, and the Northmen sing Daenerys and Jon’s praise to whoever is willing to listen; they even mention Sansa’s role in the battle. Sansa helps to sew winter coats for the Dothraki and the Unsullied, both ill suited and ill accustomed to winter. 

Tyrion approaches her, ‘’I heard you fought in the battle on Viserion’s back,’’ Sansa nods, ‘’That is quite impressive. I oddly can’t help but feel proud. You have come a long way since the little scared girl I knew in King’s Landing.’’

‘’Thank you. If only Daenerys saw it the way you do,’’ she sighs. 

Tyrion gives her a complicit smile, ‘’Ah. Daenerys is strong and determined, yes, but she is not made of stone. She is vulnerable when it comes to the people she loves.’’

_Does everyone know?_ Sansa thinks. She knows that the more people know, the more dangerous it is; yet she feels an odd sort of hope at the prospect of not having to hide in front of those who know. She doesn’t know how to answer Tyrion, so she nods slightly. 

She walks back to Jon’s office and reads through all of their spending for food, clothes, armor. _We will not survive the winter at this rate._ Winters were said to last twice as long as summers, and this summer had lasted 9 years. Winters were also said to be twice as harsh as the summer had been beautiful. The North could barely feed their men, even less Daenerys’s. _At least we can bury the meat in the snow and keep it a little longer._ Littlefinger enters the room and bows his head, ‘’Lady Sansa.’’

Sansa doesn’t bother to look at him, instead focusing on the papers in front of her, ‘’Lord Baelish. I don’t remember summoning you.’’

Littlefinger shows that sly smile of his, ‘’You haven’t. I simply wondered how you were dealing with Daenerys and her men to feed when the winter announces itself cold as ever.’’

Sansa was still sometimes astonished at how well Littlefinger could read people, how he seemed to guess what went on her mind more often than not. She hated when he was right. 

‘’You had a gift to find money when the crown needed it back in King’s Landing, did you not?’’ She does not wait for him to answer, ‘’I suppose your connections expand to the North, as does your loyalty?’’

‘’Yes, my Lady.’’

‘’Very well. Thank you, Lord Baelish,’’ she looks up at him, ‘’Arya has visited Jon twice today, and the second time I saw her, she had the letter Cersei made me write with her. I suspect she has shown it to Jon.’’ She plays her role beautifully, making sure her eyes communicate her false worry while her body language indicates that she will not shy away from drastic measures to get rid of the problem. 

‘’She is scheming with Jon to remove you,’’ Littlefinger concludes.

Sansa nods, ‘’I think so, yes. And Jon has always had a soft spot for Arya, ever since we were children. I expect he will listen to her.’’

‘’You cannot confront Jon and ask him to resign,’’ he says matter-of-factly, ‘’But you can take care of Arya. She is a traitor, whether Jon wants to believe it or not. Besides, I remember he left you in charge when he left for the Wall, and since he cannot fulfill his duties as King in the North due to his injuries, you still hold the power, Sansa. Use it,’’ he tries to suppress a smile, but his lips betray him. 

‘’I will,’’ Sansa responds in a determined tone. 

This time, Littlefinger doesn’t try to suppress his smile. When he leaves, Sansa finds Arya and Bran, making sure no one loyal to Littlefinger sees her. She tells them that the plan is working better than they could have imagined.

When she is done talking to Bran and Arya, she goes to Daenerys and Jon’s chambers. They are laughing as she enters the room. 

‘’I was telling Daenerys about that time Arya threw a lemon cake at your head during dinner after you said Septa Mordane thought your sewing was infinitely better than hers,’’ Jon explains. 

‘’Oh, Gods,’’ Sansa says. 

Daenerys looks at her fondly, ‘’Sansa, may I speak with you?’’

‘’Pretend I am not here,’’ Jon says. Sansa smiles and gets closer to Daenerys. 

Sansa smiles wider, ‘’Before I do pretend you do not exist, I must tell you both that Littlefinger has taken the bait.’’ 

Jon smiles briefly, ‘’Good.’’ Daenerys smiles warmly and looks at her with pride. Sansa walks to Daenerys’s side. 

‘’I am sorry for hurting you,’’ Daenerys starts, ‘’All my childhood I have been in exile, at the mercy of strangers, and I have lost everything. I finally gained control of my life and I have a difficult time letting it go. I want to save everyone from everything, even people who don’t need saving. I believe in you, Sansa. My fear of losing you should not withhold the respect I have for you.’’

Sansa kisses her quickly on the mouth, ‘’You are not the only one who is scared of losing someone.’’ 

Daenerys smiles, ‘’I have a gift for you,’’ Daenerys takes three small bells from her night stand, ‘’The Dothraki only cut their hair when they lose a battle, and with every win they add a bell to their hair.’’ 

Sansa smiles and turns her back to Daenerys, allowing her to braid her hair. Daenerys braids her hair in a fishtail, akin to the sigil of house Tully, ‘’To honor your mother,’’ Daenerys says. She adds the first bell in Sansa’s fire-kissed hair, ‘’This one is for surviving Joffrey and seeing him die before your eyes,’’ she adds another, ‘’This one is for when you took back your home and executed Ramsay,’’ she adds the last one, ‘’And this one is for the battle you fought alongside me beyond the Wall.’’ When the braid is done, Sansa brings her hair over her shoulder to admire it. Sincerely touched, Sansa lays beside Daenerys and places her head in the hollow of Daenerys’s neck, ‘’Thank you,’’ she says before planting a soft kiss on Daenerys’s neck, allowing herself to feel pride. _I may soon have one more when Littlefinger is dead._

Jon is warmed by Sansa and Daenerys’s interaction and cannot suppress a sad smile. _I once had that, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know it is not realistic that Daenerys's advisors and army arrive this fast but I needed them there!!
> 
> P.S. I will be updating every Sunday!


	12. Esteem

Daenerys’s wound heals nicely, but the maester refuses to take any risks and asks her to stay in bed. She doesn’t want to at first, but when she sees Sansa’s scolding eyes, she forfeits. Sansa comes late at night to tuck Daenerys in, and when the dragon sleeps, she draws her. It is the only time Daenerys is a good model: when she is awake, she cannot stay in place, even when she is bed-ridden. Daenerys often asks about her children, and every time Sansa reassures her. Sansa has been feeding them herself; since she has bonded with Viserion, the other dragons are kind towards her. They were amiable before, but from afar. Now, Rhaegal and Drogon nuzzle her when she feeds them, and they do not bat an eye when she comes near them.  _Dragons are intelligent. They have only love for their friends and fury for their foes_ , she remembers reading. They were the ultimate indicator of trust, as Sansa would see when they growled at Littlefinger. Drogon sometimes brings his head to the same level as Daenerys’s window, which took Jon by surprise the first few times. He is still not used to them, but he is starting to grow fond of them.

One morning, Daenerys asks Tyrion to summon Dickon to her recovering room. The man in question arrives minutes later. His posture is as dutiful as ever: his hands are behind his back, his back straight, his head bowed as he greets Daenerys.

‘’Your Grace.’’

‘’Lord Tarly. I asked you here to apologize for my hasty departure. It seems I have been awfully rude to an honored guest,’’ Daenerys offers.

‘’There is no need for you to apologize, my Queen. It was an emergency,’’ Dickon responds.

‘’Yes. Let us hope emergencies like these do not come often.’’

As he hears the word ‘’emergency’’, Dickon stares at Jon, bruised and wounded, his chest exposed as he sleeps. Jon wakes to see Dickon’s eyes laid on him for a brief second before Dickon focuses on something else. Daenerys smirks, but only Jon sees her.

‘’Will you do me the honor of sitting at my table as soon as I can leave this room, Lord Tarly?’’ Daenerys asks.

The question takes Dickon away from his thoughts, ‘’Oh. Yes, my Queen. It would be my pleasure.’’

‘’Tarly?’’ Jon cuts in, ‘’You’re Samwell’s brother, aren’t you?’’

Surprised, Dickon nods, ‘’How is Samwell, if I may ask?’’

It is Jon’s turn to be surprised. He had assumed Dickon would be like his father where Samwell was concerned: abusive, selfish, cowardly. ‘’I’m afraid I do not know, my Lord. As Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, I sent him to the Citadel to become our new maester. He is the one who informed me of the dragonglass in Dragonstone, but I haven’t heard of him since then.’’

‘’Samwell will be most pleased in the Citadel, I believe. He was always fond of books, I’m told. I've also seen his child and his wife when he stopped at Hornhill before going to the Citadel. I thought he might have been back by now.’’ It felt odd for Dickon to talk about a brother he had not truly known but had heard their mother speak of so much. It was the first time he was not afraid to ask about Sam, the first time his father’s harshness was not near.

Jon answers, ‘’Yes, Sam is very fond of books,’’ he smiles, ‘’And his child, little Sam, is as lovely as his wife, Gilly. I think it safe to assume he is quite content.’’

‘’Good. The Gods know he deserves it after a childhood so unfair.’’ With this, Dickon bows his head to Daenerys, ‘’My Queen,’’ he then turns to Jon, ‘’Your Grace.’’ He leaves before his guilt is too obvious in his eyes.

Jon turns to Daenerys with an arched brow, ‘’Why do you wish him to be seated near you at dinner?’’

‘’I need to make amends. I … burned his father alive.’’

Usually, Jon would be appalled by this revelation, but it was Randyll Tarly, the man who had caused his best friend so much hardship for no reason and had permanently affected Sam. So, he says, ‘’Randyll Tarly’s loss is not one I will mourn.’’

Daenerys nods slightly, ‘’While on the subject of Tarlys, this one was staring at you before you woke,’’ she winks.

‘’He was not,’’ Jon objects, his cheeks starting to blush.

‘’He absolutely was, word of a Queen,’’ Daenerys says, putting a hand on her heart. Jon sighs in annoyance, and Daenerys chuckles.

Dickon visits often after that day, and the three of them exchange on a myriad of subjects, although Dickon seems to be more interested in Jon’s opinions.

Rooms away, Sansa is once again forced to engage with Littlefinger. He has a habit of inviting himself in the room she is in, and she has to let him if she is to toy with him.

‘’The dragon queen is beautiful, isn’t she? I’ve only glanced at her, but I am sure the tales told true,’’ Littlefinger starts. Sansa knows this is only his beginning, that he has something else in mind he wants to say. She plays along.

‘’What does that have to do with anything?’’

‘’Daenerys is young and unmarried. Jon is young and unmarried.’’

It takes all Sansa has for her not to laugh. Littlefinger continues, ‘’Daenerys has become a friend to you. Perhaps she has done so to get closer to sealing an alliance with the North. A permanent alliance.’’  _By marrying Jon_ , Sansa completes in her head.

‘’She is using me,’’ Sansa says, pleasing Littlefinger.

‘’Cersei and Daenerys aren’t so different. They’re both power hungry and ready to do anything to achieve their goals.’’

 _Yes, of course,_ Sansa thinks, _the only friend I have is you._  Instead, she says, ‘’It seems I am surrounded by foes.’’

‘’They will regret underestimating you, Lady Sansa,’’ he adds.  _So will you,_ Sansa determines.

Some days later, Daenerys is now well enough for the maester to grant her leave. The wound has closed, though it is still fresh; and Daenerys must keep a bandage on her shoulder to protect her from infection.

Daenerys has dinner in the Great Hall for the first time since she arrived in Winterfell, and when she takes her seat next to Sansa — the seat of honor — Sansa announces, ‘’On behalf of the North, I thank you, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, for your aid in the fight against the Others.’’

The Northmen knock their cups on the tables in agreement, as does Dickon, who's sitting next to Daenerys. Daenerys gets up and raises her cup, ‘’This war will not be painless. This war will not be easily won. But we will destroy the Others. Together. I will stand by the North. This, I swear to you.’’

The Northmen roar, followed by the Dothraki.  _This is the purpose of my reign,_  Daenerys thinks as she turns to Sansa,  _love._

As soon as dinner is over and that they are alone, Sansa pushes Daenerys against the door of her chambers and kisses her passionately. Daenerys opens the door and Sansa closes it with her foot, making sure that the kiss never breaks. She pushes Daenerys on the bed, moving her hand along her thigh underneath her dress. When she gets to the wetness between Daenerys’s legs, she thinks,  _every inch a queen_. She bites Daenerys’s neck gently, which prompts Daenerys to moan louder than she had expected.

Sansa chuckles, ‘’Quiet, my love, or you will alert the guards.’’

‘’I’m trying!’’ Daenerys protests, but Sansa lowers her head and lifts her dress, and when Sansa tastes her, all she can think is  _I’ve never tasted anything sweeter_. Daenerys puts a hand over her mouth to muffle the noises she makes, and Sansa starts tapping her tongue on her sweet spot before she sucks it. Daenerys twitches when Sansa’s tongue circles her sweet spot, ‘’How can I keep quiet when you do this?’’ Daenerys groans, and she can feel Sansa’s smile. Sansa alternates between circling, flicking over and sucking her sweet spot and her breathing gets heavier, her cheeks are flushed, she starts to moan louder and louder; but Sansa leaves her sweet spot and kisses her thigh instead.

‘’Oh,  _please_ , Sansa!’’ she whimpers.

‘’You were making too much noise,’’ Sansa grins. They undress each other and lay on the bed, face to face. Daenerys caresses Sansa’s arm and hip before she touches her wetness. She slides a finger inside her while her palm touches her sweet spot, and Sansa gasps. Then, Sansa does the same to Daenerys, who moans while she kisses her. Daenerys makes her hand move faster and faster, her palm pressing against Sansa’s sweet spot. Their foreheads are linked, and so when Sansa is starting to cry out, she whispers, ‘’Who’s making too much noise now?’’

‘’Shut up,’’ Sansa smiles, and Daenerys chuckles when their lips touch. Daenerys sucks at Sansa’s lower lip, and she moans into her mouth when she comes on her fingers. Sansa’s legs shake, but she doesn’t stop touching Daenerys. She takes her fingers out of Daenerys and puts one finger on either side of her sweet spot, moving them up and down. She looks into Daenerys’s eyes and that is enough to send Daenerys over the edge, ‘’I love you, I love you, I love you,’’ she cries as she brings her hand on top of Sansa’s, her hips trembling. They both catch their breaths, and Sansa tells her, ‘’I love you, too. More than I can say, light of my life.’’

Daenerys smiles and makes Sansa melt. Daenerys cups her face and kisses her before she takes Sansa’s hand and puts it over her heart, ‘’I feel you here, always. You ignite me, fire of my heart.’’ Sansa takes her hand in hers and kisses it. Daenerys closes her eyes to savor the moment.  _If this is the curse Mirri Maz Duur has given me, I will gladly be cursed forever._


	13. Forgiveness

The next morning, Sansa hurriedly leaves Daenerys’s chambers to change her clothes, much to the dragon queen’s dismay. When Sansa walks to her chambers, she passes Jon’s recovery chamber and sees Dickon and Jon holding hands. She closes the door soundlessly so that they don’t get caught.

Daenerys finally gets up, her shoulder too sore for her to fully dress herself. She wants to call for Missandei, but she has no way to. So, she walks rapidly to Sansa’s chambers, but Sansa isn’t there. She goes to the only other person who is near enough and whom she trusts enough to help. She opens the door and sees Jon kissing Dickon.

‘’Oh! Sorry,’’ she offers. Dickon looks at her wide-eyed. Jon squeezes his hand in an effort to comfort him.

‘’It’s alright,’’ Jon says.

‘’I knew he liked you,’’ she shakes her head slightly, turning to Dickon, ‘’He wouldn’t believe me when I told him you liked him.’’ Dickon laughs nervously.

‘’Why are you half-dressed?’’ Jon laughs.

Daenerys had forgotten how she looked, ‘’My shoulder hurts too much for me to dress myself, and I can’t seem to find Sansa ever since she left my chambers this morning,’’ she explains. She felt at ease in front of them, it was freeing to mention her relationship with Sansa without thinking too much of it. It was nice to not be scared to talk about it because it was understood. There was a deep bond between them because of it, and she knew both Jon and Dickon felt it as well.

Dickon gets up, ‘’I can help you, Your Grace.’’

‘’Please, I think we are far past formalities now. You can call me Daenerys.’’

Dickon smiles shyly, ‘’I can help you, Daenerys.’’ She lets him. Outside, Arya only hears Jon and Daenerys’s laughs, as she had heard Sansa and Daenerys’s laughs a few days before.

Arya had observed Daenerys closely ever since she arrived. She had heard her calculated words at dinner, had seen her lingering glances towards Sansa, her smiles towards Jon. Sansa wanted friendship, wanted love, and Daenerys was taking advantage of that. She was playing her role beautifully, fooling even Sansa. She had also fooled Jon and had gotten him to bend the knee. Jon had told her as if it was obviously the right choice, as if he wasn’t betraying the North, as if Daenerys could be blindly trusted. But she could not fool Arya. Her gut was telling her the dragon queen was not to be trusted, and she had to tell Sansa.

She finds Sansa in her office, scribblingon several parchments.

‘’Sansa.’’

Sansa looks up to Arya, ‘’Yes?’’

‘’Are you sure you can trust Daenerys?’’ Arya asks.

’’Yes,’’ Sansa answers simply.

‘’How can you know she doesn’t want your claim?’’

‘’I thought you would have taken to Daenerys. After all, you loved Visenya Targaryen so,’’ Sansa avoids the question, unsure if she wants to reveal just how close she and Daenerys are.

‘’I am no longer a child. Daenerys defends the small folk, but tales of her ruthlessness and schemes have traveled this far, and the Gods know stories always find their foundation in truth,’’ Arya says, thinking of Cersei, Joffrey, Ramsay, the Mountain and so forth.

‘’Why would she have gone beyond the Wall to help us against the Others, then?’’

‘’Because she isn’t stupid! She knows she has to fight the Others, and both you and Jon were there. If she lost you, she could not get the North. She would have to bond with the new leader of the North, and that would make her lose precious time.’’

‘’Jon has already bent the knee. What could she gain from pretending to care for me?’’

‘’The North’s surrender hasn't been formally executed, and she has to ensure your loyalty until then,’’ Arya says, ‘’She is using you as a means to an end.’’

Sansa gets up from her seat, ‘’Daenerys is not Cersei. She is nothing like Littlefinger.’’

‘’No,’’ Arya cuts her, ‘’She is better at pretending than they are.’’ She takes off, leaving Sansa to ponder over their exchange.

It was easy to refute Littlefinger when he said such things. When Arya said it, it was harder to discard everything. Unfortunately, it is this moment that Daenerys chooses to find her, ‘’There you are. I had to ask Jon and Dickon to dress me because my shoulder hurt and you were nowhere to be found,’’ she chuckles. She had expected Sansa to laugh, or at least smile, but Sansa displayed no emotion. She only swallowed. Daenerys’s eyes soften, ‘’Is something wrong?’’

‘’Arya thinks you only want my claim.’’

‘’Do you believe her?’’ Daenerys asks tentatively.

‘’I don’t want to,’’ Sansa answers in a barely audible voice.

‘’But you do,’’ Daenerys concludes.

Sansa looks at her with a pained look and nods slightly.

Daenerys desperately wants to make Sansa realize she isn’t those who have hurt her, that she loves and respects her more than anyone, so she counters, ‘’What can I do to prove that I am loyal to you, and only you? I trust you, Sansa, but you need to trust me as well. Will anything be enough for you to believe me?’’

Sansa’s tears roll down her face, but if it weren’t for them, there would be no indication of her sadness. She doesn’t answer. Daenerys tries to hold back her tears, but she fails and leaves the room.

As soon as she leaves, Sansa says to herself, ‘’What have I done?’’  _The past is in the past. Do not harm your future._

Daenerys walks towards her chambers, but she encounters Tyrion and Missandei. ‘’Are you well, Your Grace?’’ Missandei asks her, and the tears fall down all at once. Daenerys can’t help but feel ashamed to display such strong emotions in front of her advisors for fear of seeming weak, but she cannot hold herself back, her heart is pouring through her eyes. Tyrion opens the door to her chambers and Missandei brings her inside.

‘’What has Sansa said to you?’’ Tyrion asks.

Missandei holds her and Tyrion sympathetically touches her arm. In between sobs, Daenerys tries to explain, ‘’She thinks I do not truly care for her, she thinks there is a possibility that I only want her claim and I don’t —‘’ she catches her breath and pulls herself together, ‘’I don’t know how to make her see, how to make her understand that her presence is in my heart at all times, that I am conscious of her in every decision I make, that I do not wish to be apart from her,’’ she breathes in, ‘’I am afraid I am too similar to those who hurt her if she can see them in me.’’

‘’Sansa did not mean a word of what she said. She has her fears, as do you,’’ Tyrion tells her.

‘’I know she does, I understand. But I can’t bear it if she is afraid of  _me_ ,’’ she answers.

Missandei adds, ‘’This one does not think Lady Sansa is afraid of you, my Queen. Lady Sansa is afraid of those who came before you.’’

‘’Missandei is right,’’ Tyrion says, ‘’Though it might not hurt any less for now.’’

Outside, Arya overhears the conversation and cannot think of another time where she had been more wrong.

Sansa goes to Jon and tells him what happened, and he tries to comfort her as she cries.

‘’Arya has many skills and qualities, but even she cannot always be right,’’ he tells her. ‘’ _You_ must make things right, Sansa.’’

She nods and wipes her tears, ‘’I know.’’ Jon kisses her forehead in a brotherly manner. He wants to tell her everything is going to turn out fine, but he does not want to promise her something he doesn’t have full control over, so he says nothing.

Sansa goes to Daenerys’s chambers and knocks on her door. Missandei answers. ‘’Is Daenerys here?’’

Missandei nods, ‘’What do you wish to tell her?’’

‘’That I’m sorry. I want to tell her that I do trust her, that I love her, that I will no longer let the ghosts dictate me, that —‘’ Missandei lets her in. Daenerys looks at her with glassy eyes, the dry tears still visible on her cheeks, her expression soft.

Sansa rushes to her and takes her face in her hands, ‘’The only proof that I need is you. I’m so sorry. I never wished to hurt you, I never —‘’ Daenerys kisses her sweetly on the lips, tasting Sansa’s tears. ‘’I don't want to lose you,’’ Sansa adds.

‘’I’m here.’’ Sansa nods against Daenerys’s forehead.

‘’I know you,’’ Sansa says, ‘’I love you.’’

‘’I am always conscious of you,’’ Daenerys answers.

Witnessing such an intimate moment makes Tyrion feel out of place, and so he tries to focus on anything else, but the raw truthfulness of their feelings always brings him back. It is touching, seeing those two women who were destined to be enemies, who had everything standing in the way of their love crush those obstacles time after time and always choose each other. If anyone was good enough for Sansa, it was Daenerys, and if anyone was good enough for Daenerys, it was Sansa. He knows this, yet he can’t help but dread the moment where they inevitably have to let go of each other because of the rumors; and if not for the rumors, then because they have showed their love to the world, and the world will not be kind enough to accept it. Someone knocks on the door, pulling Tyrion away from his thoughts on love’s fatality. Daenerys tells Missandei to open it, and Arya is seen on the door frame.

‘’You must know I rarely apologize by now, Sansa, but this time I have to. I hadn’t realized I would be robbing you of your happiness. If all the Starks who have met Daenerys say that she can be trusted, it must mean something,’’ she looks at Daenerys, ‘’I’m sorry, Your Grace. I hope we can move past this and get to know each other better.’’ It had been a long time since Arya had apologized, and she had tried to express how sorry she was with sincerity and courtesy. It was hard for her to trust newcomers, especially when they were foreigners to the North. She had already looked past Tyrion’s last name, for every kindness he had showed Sansa and for not taking part in her father’s murder, for hitting Joffrey, for hating all the other Lannisters, as did she. Excusing one foreigner was peculiar enough for Arya, and she had not found it in her to do the same for one she did not know. That is, until she had heard Daenerys speak of Sansa to her most trusted advisors, when she did not know other ears were near and thus had no reason to lie, and until Jon had made her see the truth an hour ago, in his recovery room. In this moment, Sansa had never been more grateful for Arya.

‘’I know I am a foreigner to you, but I hope you come to see that my feelings are true. Please, Arya, call me Daenerys.’’ Daenerys refrains from calling Arya ‘’Lady Arya’’, for she remembers Sansa saying Arya disliked it. ‘’Now, tell me, did you truly throw a lemon cake at Sansa’s head when you were children?’’ asks Daenerys. Arya is taken by surprise, but she doesn’t let it show.

‘’More than once,’’ smiles Arya. Daenerys and Sansa laugh, followed by Arya.

‘’I’m glad you forgave each other,’’ Arya adds as she is about to leave.

‘’Me, too,’’ Sansa responds. All Daenerys can do is smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what you all must be thinking: another fight?? but they had to get everything out of the way to build something as solid as ... something thats really solid (a rock? marble? idk) also this is a long one, sorry!!


	14. Fatality

The next morning, Daenerys is happy to find Sansa by her side when she wakes. She pulls Sansa closer, breathes her in, kisses her shoulder good morning. Sansa smiles in a state of half-sleep and intertwines her fingers with Daenerys’s. Her back is facing Daenerys, but she doesn’t want to open her eyes and face the day, not yet; she wants to take this moment in and cherish it. 

‘’I never thought Winterfell would be this warm,’’ Daenerys tells her. 

Still fighting not to fully wake up, Sansa mutters, ‘’It’s the hot springs. They heat up the whole castle.’’

Daenerys laughs softly and kisses her neck, ‘’I meant to say that the warmth comes from you, fire of my heart.’’ Sansa hums sweetly in response. Daenerys continues, ‘’There are hot springs in Winterfell? That’s interesting.’’ Sansa cannot see Daenerys smirk, but she knows she is smirking. 

She moves to face Daenerys, opens her eyes to see the deep purple greet her and says, ‘’Yes, I dare say it is an interesting fact. Perhaps we could visit them and I could educate you further about Winterfell,’’ Sansa teases. 

‘’I hope Winterfell won’t be the only thing you will educate me about,’’ Daenerys says. Sansa kisses her slowly on the lips, and Daenerys adds, ‘’Because you are my favorite subject to learn.’’

Sansa rolls her eyes affectionately, which makes Daenerys laugh and prompt, ‘’I’m serious! I want to be good at this, at us. At you.’’ Sansa’s eyes darken with seriousness when she answers, ‘’You are good.’’ She kisses Daenerys’s knuckles, ‘’You are so good to me,’’ she kisses her palms, ‘’at me,’’ she kisses her wrists, ‘’for me. My only wish is to be the same to you.’’

Daenerys strokes Sansa’s hair, ‘’You are that and more to me.’’ 

Sansa smiles warmly before she gets up, ‘’Hurry up and get dressed before everyone in the castle wakes, if you still want to see the hot springs, that is,’’ she teases again.

‘’I’m out of bed! I’m getting dressed right this second,’’ Daenerys smiles. Her shoulder is still sore, though, and Sansa happily helps her get dressed.

Sansa sneaks in the stables and takes two horses, careful not to be seen. Daenerys waits just outside in case intruders wander. When Sansa brings the horses, it takes them little time to mount them. Sansa had never been a particularly good rider, but she felt free nonetheless when she rode. Daenerys had had practice with horses during her time with the Dothraki, and although riding horses was nothing compared to riding a dragon, Daenerys enjoyed it thoroughly; but then again, Daenerys would enjoy anything if Sansa was by her side. The hot springs announce themselves by their heat before they can be seen, almost making them forget winter is here. 

They help each other undress, their excitement palpable through their movements. Before they jump in the water, Sansa reminds Daenerys that their hair should be worn up as to not get wet and betray their whereabouts. Sansa braids Daenerys’s hair and ties it into a bun as best she can. Daenerys gathers Sansa’s auburn hair into a twist and secures it as well. Sansa then takes Daenerys’s hand and leads her in the warm water, welcoming to her skin. Sansa finds a rock perfect to sit on, and when Daenerys straddles her, she feels goosebumps even if the hot steam surrounds her. A strand of Daenerys’s hair falls on her face and Sansa puts it behind her ear. 

‘’You are lovelier and lovelier every day,’’ Sansa tells her because it’s true, because it needed to be said. 

Daenerys’s lips turn upwards and she blushes. She had been told over and over, ever since she was a child, that she was the fairest woman of the Seven Kingdoms; but none of the people who had told her had ever laid eyes on Sansa Stark, the Red Wolf of the North. Besides, all of them were men, and the Gods know their words were said with an ulterior motive. First Viserys, then Illyrio, Jorah, Drogo, even Daario. But when the words came out of Sansa’s lips, Daenerys knew they were sincere. Daenerys embraces Sansa, her breasts resting atop Sansa’s as she kisses her.

‘’Have you looked at your reflection lately?’’ Daenerys counters, which makes Sansa smile. 

‘’Do you know the first thought I have every morning as I wake?’’ Daenerys continues. Sansa shakes her head slightly. ‘’How lucky I am to be loved by you.’’

Sansa kisses Daenerys's left breast, ‘’I can assure you your luck will never waver,’’ Sansa responds, ‘’Even if the world sets us apart.’’

‘’Do not say such things, Sansa. Please.’’

‘’We have to accept it is a possibility, Daenerys …’’

‘’Perhaps, but we need not think of it now. Let us enjoy the hot springs while we still can,’’ Daenerys says in a kind voice. Sansa smiles and reaches Daenerys’s lips to show her that she agrees. 

‘’For fuck’s sake!’’

Daenerys and Sansa break the kiss to see an angry Tyrion facing them. 

‘’You have _got_ to be more careful. It is unbelievable that you have not yet been caught by someone who wishes you ill,’’ he says firmly, ‘’Thank the Gods I am clever and know of the hot springs of Winterfell,’’ he concludes. 

Daenerys sighs and gets out of the water, still royally imposing even when bare. Sansa is not as comfortable as her, so she waits. Tyrion notices and turns his head away, allowing her to leave the water and get dressed quickly. She undoes her hair and lets it sit on her furs. It pains Daenerys that she has to admit Tyrion is right, but maybe if she doesn’t acknowledge it aloud, maybe if she doesn’t tell Sansa, they can still live in their world. She sighs again. Of course she has to take precautions, she is Queen Claimant to the Seven Kingdoms.

‘’Tyrion is right, light of my life. We must be more discreet,’’ Sansa says softly. She sees the sadness in Daenerys's eyes in front of the inevitable. She wishes the songs she had listened to as a child spoke of two princesses, but alas not one of them did.

Daenerys takes Sansa’s hand and puts her palm on her cheek after she kisses it, ‘’I know. I know.’’

_Light of my life sounds so adorable that I might throw up_ , Tyrion thinks. Instead, he says, ‘’A raven has come from the Wall. The Others are approaching. A council is expected of you both.’’

Sansa and Daenerys both nod, get on their horses and follow Tyrion on his donkey to Winterfell. They talk of their strategy concerning the matter, and they are careful not to arrive at the same time, suggesting that they had not gone off together. Everyone waits for Sansa in the great hall. All eyes are on her, and she knows they have found out about the raven before she had told them because of Littlefinger. _He must have found a way through my correspondance._ She stands in front of her Lords. Daenerys enters shortly afterwards with Tyrion and Missandei. 

‘’As you all know, the Targaryens and the Starks have allied against their common enemies: the Others and the Lannisters.’’ Many Northern Lords spit on the ground at the mention of the latter. ‘’But there is also another enemy, a traitor in our midst.’’ Sansa sits on her chair, behind the desk, next to Bran. ‘’Guards, let her in.’’

Arya comes in, her arms behind her back, alone in the center of the room. Arya can see Littlefinger’s smirk.

Sansa begins, ‘’You stand accused of murder. You stand accused of treason. How do you answer these charges …’’ Sansa sets her gaze to Littlefinger, ‘’Lord Baelish?’’ Everyone turns to Littlefinger, who seems profoundly confused, much to Arya’s delight. Not one sound can be heard until Arya whispers, ‘’My sister asked you a question.’’

‘’Lady Sansa, forgive me, I’m a bit confused,’’ Littlefinger tells her.

Sansa moves a bit forward on her chair, ‘’Which charges confuse you? Let’s start with the simplest one: you murdered our aunt, Lysa Arryn. You pushed her through the moon door and watched her fall, do you deny it?’’ Littlefinger stays silent for a while. Daenerys tries to hide her smile. 

‘’I did it to protect you,’’ he tells Sansa. 

‘’You did it to take power in the Vale,’’ Sansa counters rigidly, ‘’Earlier, you conspired to murder Jon Arryn; you gave aunt Lysa tears of Lys to poison him. Do you deny it?’’

‘’Whatever your aunt might have told you,’’ he moves to the center of the room, near Arya; facing Sansa, ‘’She was a troubled woman. She imagined enemies everywhere —‘’

Sansa cuts him, ‘’You had aunt Lysa send a letter to our parents telling them it was the Lannisters who murdered Jon Arryn, when really, it was you. The conflict between the Starks and the Lannisters, it was you who started it, do you deny it?’’ Sansa asks again, growing impatient. 

‘’I know of no such letter.’’

‘’You conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to betray our father, Ned Stark. Thanks to your treachery, he was imprisoned and later executed on false charges of treason. Do you deny it?’’ Sansa says angrily. 

‘’I deny it,’’ Littlefinger lies with ease. He starts to pace the room, ‘’None of you were there to see what happened. None of you knows the truth.’’

Bran speaks, ‘’You held a knife to his throat.’’ Littlefinger slowly turns to face him, astonished. Bran continues, ‘’You said, ‘I did warn you not to trust me.’’’

Arya follows, ‘’You told our mother this knife,’’ she takes it out and shows it to him, ‘’belongs to Tyrion Lannister.’’ Eyes turn towards Tyrion, who feels uneasy for a second before Arya says, ‘’But that was another one of your lies. It was yours.’’ 

Ambushed, Littlefinger turns to desperate measures. He grips the desk in front of Sansa and leans towards her, half whispering, ‘’Lady Sansa, I’ve known you since you were a girl. I protected you.’’

‘’Protected me? By _selling_ me to the Boltons?’’ she spits. 

‘’If we could speak alone… I can explain everything.’’

Sansa breathes in, ‘’Sometimes when I’m trying to understand a person’s motives I play a little game. I assume the worst,’’ she takes his own words and spins them against him, it was a game he had taught her back in the Vale, ‘’What’s the worst reason you have for turning me against my sister?’’ Littlefinger takes a step back, ‘’That’s what you do, isn’t it? That’s what you’ve always done. Turn family against family, turn sister against sister; that’s what you did to our mother and aunt Lysa and that’s what you tried to do to _us_.’’ Arya gets closer to him. 

‘’Sansa, please,’’ he says incredulously. 

‘’I’m a slow learner, it’s true. But I learn.’’ Daenerys smiles ever so slightly at that.

‘’Give me a chance to defend myself, I deserve that.’’ 

Sansa lays back in her chair, silent. Littlefinger turns to the crowd, ‘’I am Lord Protector of the Vale and I command you to escort me safely back to the Eyrie.’’

‘’I think not,’’ Lord Royce answers. 

Disbelief can be seen in Littlefinger’s eyes before he turns to pleading on his knees, ‘’Sansa. I beg you,’’ he cries, ‘’I loved your mother since the time I was a boy.’’

‘’And yet, you betrayed her,’’ Sansa counters.

‘’I loved you. More than anyone.’’

‘’And yet, you betrayed me.’’ She takes a deep breath and gets up, ‘’When you brought me back to Winterfell, you told me there’s no justice in the world, not unless we make it. Thank you for all your many lessons, Lord Baelish. I will never forget them.’’

Arya walks to him. 

‘’Sansa —‘’ he says. His last words before Arya swiftly slashes his throat with his own dagger. He chokes on his own blood, desperately trying to breathe; he clutches his throat to make the bleeding stop but it is in vain. He stumbles to the ground, still gurgling, and Sansa watches. She makes herself watch. She remembers her father’s words. _The man who passes the sentence should always swing the sword. If you take a man’s life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die._ And the Gods know Littlefinger deserved to die. He falls flat against the cold floor, and Daenerys sees a tear on Sansa’s cheek. Sansa breathes deeply at the spectacle before her. The blood is spreading across the floor and she does not know how long she must stay. _This is what I have come to now. I mourn my old self, my old life. I cry for what once was, but I do not cry for a man whose death I ordered. I cry for the brutality of his death, for his blood on my hands, but I do not cry for him._ She had not enjoyed Littlefinger’s death, far from it; but she had not been repulsed by it. Lord Royce is the first to move. He kneels before Sansa and shows her his sword, ‘’I pledge my sword to the Lady Protector of the Vale.’’ The rest of his men follow. Sansa is shocked, she had not even considered that this might happen. _You might be older, but you are still a stupid little girl._ All she can do is accept his pledge and thank him. _What if they think we orchestrated all this to gain the Vale?_ she starts to panic, but doesn’t let it show. No one but her seems to think that the Starks are traitors. She tries to reassert herself and leaves the room, followed by Arya who pushes Bran’s wheelchair. _This meeting was on account of the Others and I have not even mentioned them. Fortunately everyone has forgotten about them for now._ She concludes that it is just as well, because she has no clue how to solve that problem yet. 

Daenerys finds Sansa in her chambers a while afterwards so as not to seem suspicious. Sansa is sitting on the bed, expressionless. The execution had drained her. Daenerys sits next to her, ‘’It was necessary.’’

‘’I know,’’ Sansa says, ‘’It’s odd. In his own twisted way I believe he did love me.’’

‘’What he felt for you wasn’t love. It was selfish.’’ she pauses, ‘’You are not a bad person,’’ Daenerys tells her, and Sansa really wants to believe it.

‘’Your father would be proud. You executed him like a true Stark. Your mother would be proud, too. You protected your own kind,’’ she adds, trying to reassure Sansa. Sansa nods weakly. Her mother could be harsh; she would do anything to protect her family, but her father had never cared for useless cruelty. She thinks that, maybe, just maybe, Daenerys might be right. After all, war changes everyone, and not for the better. 

‘’Will you hold me?’’ Sansa asks Daenerys.

Daenerys kisses her cheek tenderly, ‘’Of course.’’ _Anything you need_ , she thinks. She knew they had to be more discreet, but Sansa needed her, and that mattered more than being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for still reading this story even tho its so long, im so grateful for your kudos and comments and you encourage to keep writing!!


	15. Loyalty

Maester Luwin had advised against the formal bending of the knee ceremony, he asked for only one more week, but Jon had insisted that far too much time had passed already. Sansa had voiced that she thought he should wait. That way, the North would seem more honorable : their strong King would be kneeling out of wisdom, not weakness. And so, in the end, they all agreed to wait one more week. 

Davos often came to visit her that week to see how she was doing after the execution. He doesn’t say that is why he visits her more often than usual, but she knows he just wants her to know he’s there if she needs him. She wonders if he misses his wife and the few children that the Gods have left him. She wonders if that is the reason why he cares so deeply for others’ children. He takes her by surprise one morning as she is rearranging the winter stock now that Tyrion and Daenerys have insisted on paying for their men.

‘’Has Daenerys told you she’s in love with you yet?’’ he asks in his endearing flea bottom accent.

Sansa’s default is to shut down her emotions and betray nothing by her expression, but she catches herself and softens. This was Davos, the closest thing she had to a father now, and he wished her no ill. 

She smiles shyly, ‘’She has.’’

Davos nods with a satisfied expression on his face, ‘’Aye, it was about time if you ask me.’’

Sansa smiles wide at that, ‘’How so?’’

‘’The loving stares, the smiles, the shy touches of the hand,’’ he says, wiggling his fingers humorously. Sansa is touched that Daenerys’s love can be seen, but then she remembers that that is not actually a good thing for them right now. It is not good for Daenerys’s claim, and it isn’t good for Sansa’s legitimacy as a ruler of the North. Her eyes darken. 

Davos notices, ‘’Not one soul will betray you in the North. You don’t need to worry. Besides, I’m an excellent observer and not many share my skill.’’ He smiles, trying to diffuse the tension. _They might not wish the Starks ill, but Daenerys, although an ally, is still a foreigner to them._ Even Sansa could not have predicted the overwhelmingly warm welcome given to Daenerys when the bending of the knee would be made official. 

Instead, she says, ‘’I do hope you are right, Davos.’’

‘’I’m rarely wrong,’’ he winks, ‘’How have you responded to the love declaration of a Queen?’’ he raises one eyebrow. 

‘’I think you will be glad to know I answered with my heart,’’ she says truthfully, but with a hint of humor, ‘’and my heart is in favor of Daenerys.’’

‘’Am glad. I’ve never been much of a poet, but this is all too poetic.’’

It is Sansa’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Davos continues, ‘’The South Queen and the North Queen, the Silver Dragon and the Red Wolf, the Fire Queen with hair as white as snow, the Ice Queen with hair as bright as fire —‘’

‘’I’m not a queen,’’ Sansa says with amusement in her eyes. Sansa was aware of the names given to her and Daenerys, but she had never pondered over the fact that they were ice and fire come together.

‘’It’ll come,’’ he says before leaving the room. She knows Davos is referring to marriage, and her heart aches at the thought. _It can never be._

Sansa only spends one night with Daenerys that week in their efforts to be more discreet. It only makes the night more special, and in the darkest hours of the sky, secrets are more easily shared.

‘’Have you ever been in love?’’ Daenerys asks curiously, without an ounce of jealousy.

‘’I am now,’’ Sansa tells her. Daenerys chuckles against her breast.

‘’That’s good to know, but I meant before me.’’

Sansa kisses Daenerys’s hair touched by moonlight. Daenerys literally glows beside her, and Sansa can’t help but be in awe of her.

‘’My head was filled with preconceived ideas of love and I followed what the songs dictated. I loved the idea of love. If I have learned one thing in my life, it is that beauty does not equate goodness. In fact, you might be the only exception to that rule,’’ Sansa says. 

‘’That’s not true. There is an exception you have overlooked : you.’’ 

Sansa chuckles, ‘’What about you?’’

‘’I thought I was in love with Khal Drogo,’’ Daenerys pauses. It is the first time Daenerys tells Sansa of her late husband. ‘’But with distance, I see that I tricked myself into believing I was in love with him to survive. I was not strong enough to suffer his assaults if I did not convince myself that I loved him and that he loved me.’’ She raises her head to see Sansa, ‘’I admire you for despising Ramsay. I wish I could have done the same.’’

Sansa counters, ‘’What you did was strength, too. You found a way to survive. We just had different ways.’’

Daenerys nods, ‘’Maybe,’’ she pauses again, ‘’But I might be able to forgive myself if I had killed him for any other reason but mercy.’’ 

Sansa raises Daenerys’s chin so that their eyes lock, ‘’There is nothing to forgive, Daenerys. If it means anything, I am proud of you. Look how far you have come, my love.’’

‘’It means the world.’’ She kisses Sansa before adding, ‘’Then, there was Daario. I think I loved him to some extent, but the love I felt for him was no where near the love I feel for you. When I left him in Meereen, I felt nothing.’’

Sansa laughs, ‘’Well, it seems we are each other’s first true love.’’ Davos’s words echo in her head : _how poetic._

The next morning, Missandei helps Daenerys get ready for the ceremony. She is nervous; the North likes to be isolated from foreigners, the North remembers and never forgives. She knows they do not hate her, for she helped them beyond the Wall and has vowed to do so again, but she wonders if that will be enough to welcome her and agree to be part of her rule. 

Bran and Arya are already seated behind the desk in the great hall when Jon comes in supporting himself on a bulky piece of wood and Sansa’s arm. Jon might not have recovered fully yet, but he was standing, a walking reminder of his sacrifices for the North, his iron crown steady on his head despite his limping. Daenerys is in front of the desk, between Arya and Bran, who are comfortably seated. Daenerys is standing with her head up high, her hands intertwined in front of her stomach, so as to look imposing but not threatening. She is facing the Northmen, and her kind eyes betray her stoic face. Her hair is braided in the northern fashion, a courtesy that does not go unnoticed. Sansa and Jon arrive before her. Jon relies on his wooden stick at first, but he lets it go and removes his crown. He kneels with difficulty, but he doesn’t fall. 

‘’I, Jon Snow, King in the North, offer my loyalty to Queen Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, the first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains.’’

Sansa kneels as soon as Jon finishes his sentence, immediately followed by Lord Royce. The floor is as cold as ice, biting through Sansa’s dress and reaching her knee. _I much prefer kneeling for Daenerys in our chambers,_ she thinks and blushes unwillingly, as if afraid someone could read her mind. Lyanna Mormont kneels, followed by Alys Karstark and Wyman Manderly. Lord Glover groans, but Lyanna Mormont shoots him a look that makes him go silent and kneel. The rest of the Northmen follow. Neither Daenerys, nor Jon, nor Sansa had even considered that the whole North would kneel before her in what could not precisely be called gratitude, but in something quite similar. The custom was for the King only to kneel, and for his men to be taken for granted with him, but never had the whole North honored a Southron ruler by kneeling. Daenerys is moved, but she knows the threat of the Others is responsible for it. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

When all she can see is people’s hair, Daenerys responds, ‘’I accept the North’s loyalty and give my loyalty in return. Rise, Jon Snow.’’ Sansa helps him make his way to his chair and sits between him and Arya. To Jon’s right, Daenerys sits with her back straight as the meager feast appears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i in fact have no idea how a bending of the knee ceremony actually goes, so i wrote what i thought could happen lmao love u!!!


	16. Necessity

After the feast, Sansa excuses herself and visits the crypts. She tries to visit every week, sometimes more than once. The statues do not do justice to her family’s faces, but they are close enough to evoke their memory. She sometimes catches herself forgetting the sound of her father’s voice, her mother’s embrace, Robb’s playful smile. She can feel remnants of it, but when she recalls it, it is hazy. _Grief distorts memories and time takes them away._ She is grateful for the crypts, as unfaithful to the truth as they may be. At least, they keep the memories somewhat alive. She tells her parents of Daenerys, of her soft, reassuring skin and moon glow hair. She told them she has a dragon now, and she asks for their forgiveness for betraying the sigil of their house for one of her father’s enemies’ house. She feels guilty for not honoring them well enough, for being alive and happy when they are nothing but stone. She feels compelled to ask forgiveness, even if she knows her father had resigned as Hand of the King because Robert wanted to murder Daenerys, as Bran had told her. Even if she knows her mother wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. Even if she knows Robb would lift her up and twirl her when he’d find out she had fallen in love. Even if the person she had fallen in love with was a woman. 

She hears footsteps coming down the stairs. ‘’Is it alright if I am here?’’ Daenerys’ voice is tentative. She feels like an intruder in the crypts of Winterfell, feels she disrupts the dead’s peace with her presence, a walking reminder of her father and her brother’s awful legacy. Sansa gives her a small smile that doesn’t reach her eyes and motions for her to come closer. _Too much grief for true smiles._ Daenerys takes Sansa’s hand and examines the statues. 

‘’This is my aunt Lyanna.’’ Sansa leaves certain things unsaid, but they do not escape Daenerys. _So this is the woman my brother started a war for._ She knows her brother is responsible for her death. Which maid would agree to be locked up in a tower unknown to her family for a year while her brother and father were murdered?  
  
Sansa looks at Lyanna closely. The woman before her had changed the fate of the realm. It was commonly accepted that Lyanna had been abducted, but Sansa had heard tales of her willfulness, her wolf’s blood and her aversion to Robert Baratheon. Sansa thought it more likely that she had run away with Rhaegar, but she would never voice it aloud, for it did not matter. Lyanna was a child with no agency. Rhaegar was a married prince of four-and-twenty with two children. She could not have made him do anything he did not desire; she had no power over him. It was almost as if she had been abducted.

‘’I used to idolize my brother Rhaegar,’’ Daenerys breaks the silence. ‘’Viserys was cruel, and the thought that I had a brother who was beautiful, talented and kind reassured me. Similar to my mother’s ring,’’ she touches the ring reflexively, ‘’Knowing I had a loving mother cancelled my father’s madness in my mind.’’ She looks Sansa in the eyes, ‘’It is all too easy to idolize someone you have never met, but as I stand before her, I find it harder and harder to think Rhaegar a good man.’’ _Elia… Rhaenys, her niece, and Aegon, her nephew… How could Rhaegar let this happen? How could I excuse him, forgive him?_ _You don’t_ , she thinks. _He ought to have known better._

‘’Maybe he was, to some extent,’’ Sansa offers weakly. 

‘’He wasn’t. A good man is judged by the way he acts. When it mattered the most, Rhaegar failed in his duty. He thought only of himself.’’ She remembered the stories Viserys had told her of their valiant brother Rhaegar, the soft melancholy Barristan said he had about him. She remembers seeing the shadow of a protector in him, towering over the scared, lonely child she was. The scared, lonely child she occasionally still is. When those times came, though, she was now able to find faith in herself, to trust herself.

Sansa squeezes her hand. All she can say is, ‘’I’m sorry your family has failed you.’’

‘’There is no need. I have a new family.’’ Sansa kisses her cheek. 

‘’This is my father, Eddard, though it does not resemble him, or any of the others for that matter,’’ Sansa adds. 

‘’Nice to meet you, Lord Stark,’’ Daenerys says half-seriously.

Sansa laughs softly, ‘’He says it’s nice to meet you too, I’m sure.’’

‘’Oh, I doubt that. My family has caused the Starks far too much hardship.’’

Sansa furrows her brows lightly in seriousness, ‘’No, I assure you, he would be glad to meet you. When he was Robert’s Hand of the King, he refused to go along with Robert’s plans to kill you, and when Robert told him he was to do as the King instructed, he stepped down as Hand of the King. He had never forgiven Robert for the unnecessary deaths of Elia and her children, and he refused to kill a child who was not guilty of her father’s sins.’’

She faces Lord Stark, ‘’Thank you,’’ the sincerity palpable in her voice. _Thank you for sparing me, thank you for your honor, thank you for Sansa._

Daenerys turns to Catelyn, ‘’Is this your mother?’’ Sansa nods. ‘’It is an honor to meet you, Lady Stark. I vow to treat Sansa with nothing but respect and love for as long as I shall breathe.’’ Daenerys is entirely serious. Sansa smiles softly at Daenerys’s promises set in stone. 

‘’And this is my brother Robb. I think you would have gotten along.’’

‘’We still can,’’ she says with kind eyes. Sansa rests her head on Daenerys’s, hitting the metal of her three-headed dragon hair broach. ‘’Sorry,’’ Daenerys says, laughing. 

‘’Oh! This reminds me,’’ Sansa exclaims. She takes two daggers out of the pockets of her cloak. She gives one to Daenerys, ‘’They are made of dragonglass. This one is engraved with a direwolf and the letter ’S’, whereas mine,’’ she shows it to Daenerys, ‘’is engraved with a three-headed dragon and the letter ‘D’. So we can always look out for each other.’’

Daenerys’s velvety eyes, full of appreciation, light up with affection. She kisses Sansa passionately before she says, ‘’I shall carry it with me always.’’

‘’So shall I,’’ Sansa responds. 

They have to sleep in separate chambers that night, and although Sansa misses Daenerys’s presence in her bed, she falls asleep with the thought that perhaps the Gods exist after all. 

Early the next morning, Daenerys calls for a small council meeting. Bran, Arya, Jon, Sansa, Lord Royce, Lord Glover, Lord Seaworth, Lady Mormont, Lord Manderly and Lord Tarly arrive in the room, filled with Daenerys, Tyrion and Missandei. 

‘’Thank you for coming, my lords and ladies,’’ Daenerys starts. They all nod curtly. ‘’The threat of the Others is closer than ever, and Cersei becomes more reckless every day. I cannot fight two wars at once, and I think we all agree that the Others are the more pressing threat.’’

‘’Aye,’’ Lord Manderly answers, echoed by the other Northern lords and Lady Mormont. The rest nod. 

‘’What do you propose we should do?’’ asks Lyanna Mormont coldly. Daenerys doesn’t correct her on her oversight of her royal title; Lyanna Mormont was willful and would not let an argument go, and this was not the place to have an argument. This was her first council since she had been recognized by the North. Besides, Daenerys was quite fond of Lyanna and her imposing nature. 

‘’Storming King’s Landing right now would weaken us for the great fight to come and we lack the time to elaborate a strategy to minimize the number of deaths, whether they be civilians or soldiers. If we go North and attack the Others, we lose the advantage of knowing our grounds, and while we fight them on one front, Cersei will attack us on the other. I am here to ask for your counsel.’’

‘’A truce,’’ Jon says as steadily as he can. If the proposition had come from anyone else, it would have earned a scoff, but he was their elected King — now Warden of the North. 

‘’I don’t think the Others are good negotiators,’’ Tyrion says, sipping his glass of wine. 

Jon sighs, not truly annoyed, ‘’A truce with Cersei.’’

Sansa sets her eyes on Bran only to notice he is not all that interested in the conversation.

‘’How will you convince her to agree? She thinks the White Walkers are nothing but stories,’’ Tyrion counters.

‘’We can show her what we are up against. When I was at the Wall, a White Walker was captured. We can do it again and bring it to King’s Landing.’’

‘’Who will go? I mean not to offend you, my Lord, but you are in no state to capture an Other,’’ Missandei ventures. 

‘’The North and the Wall are brave. Some people will volunteer. They know the gravity of the danger,’’ Jon answers.

‘’Very well,’’ Daenerys responds. 

Sansa cuts in, ‘’Why don’t we simply send a dragon beyond the Wall to capture a White Walker?’’

Tyrion laughs loudly, ‘’You truly will outlive us all, Lady Stark.’’ 

Daenerys shows a hint of a smile she cannot contain. Jon smiles with his teeth, as do Arya and Davos.

‘’The dragon we send must have a rider. The last time, the Night King tried to murder Drogon. I will go,’’ Daenerys tells them, which earns her looks of respect. 

‘’You _know_ you are too important to risk your life in such ways,’’ Tyrion says, staring at her with a frown. 

‘’I have to fight for —‘’ Daenerys starts.

‘’He’s right,’’ Sansa cuts her. ‘’I am the only other person who can ride a dragon. I will go. I am expandable.’’

‘’You are _not_.’’ Daenerys says impulsively in front of her lords and ladies.

‘’I know how to fight the Others,’’ Sansa vocalizes. 

‘’Lady Stark has proved herself more than once,’’ Lady Mormont says defensively before Daenerys can respond. 

‘’Sansa captures a White Walker and brings it here, where we secure it and bring it to King’s Landing — she cannot arrive in King’s Landing atop a dragon, I’m sure we all agree. If we succeed at convincing Cersei to meet with us, bring a White Walker and make her see the truth, she agrees to a truce and fights alongside us. We still have to fight her in the end, after the Others,’’ Jon says.

‘’Let us not forget that she may agree to the truce, but she will certainly not respect it,’’ Tyrion adds. 

‘’Cersei is a great deceiver,’’ Sansa agrees.

Daenerys nods, ‘’I have consulted Lord Tarly to set a plan in motion, and this might be the perfect moment to apply it.’’ She pauses, makes them wait in anticipation. ‘’Lord Tarly will regain Horn Hill with a few trustworthy men and say he escaped me and feed Cersei information about my whereabouts. We will set a ploy to make her believe his informations are true. I will allow her to think she has the advantage, and when she makes a wrong move or plans to attack us, Lord Tarly will let us know.’’

‘’How can we know if we can trust this man?’’ Lord Glover spits. ‘’He has turned before.’’

‘’My father turned. I make my own choices now, and I choose to honor the men I grew up with at Highgarden. I choose to honor my pledge to them, and they had pledged to Daenerys, as I have,’’ Dickon argues. 

‘’Lord Tarly has my unwavering trust,’’ Jon offers. Lord Glover nods in defeat. 

‘’Do we all agree?’’ Tyrion asks. Everybody seems to concur. 

‘’I will leave as soon as Cersei agrees to meet with us,’’ Sansa declares.

‘’Very well, then,’’ concludes Daenerys. Davos can see the worry in her eyes. 

Davos reaches Daenerys when the Northern lords and ladies have left the room. It is the first time Daenerys speaks to him, and she should be nervous since she knows how important Davos is to Sansa, but her head is caught up in a whirlwind of the worst scenario possible when Sansa will leave to go beyond the Wall.

‘’I’m scared,’’ she confesses in a whisper. ‘’I know she is more than capable, but I can’t help but worry. She could d —‘’ Daenerys can’t bear to finish the thought aloud. _She could die because of me._

Davos can see the unsaid words on her face. He had often felt them after his sons’ deaths in the Battle of the Blackwater. He felt that they had died because of him. ‘’I know. I worry too, but when Sansa has set her mind, there is no persuading her to do otherwise.’’

Daenerys nods with an endearing smile at the thought of Sansa’s stubbornness, ‘’She is clever. She will be careful.’’ _At least she has ridden a dragon once before. This is not her first time_. A voice in her head counters, _precisely. She does not have enough experience._ She corrects herself, y _ou need to trust her._

She leaves Davos with a warm smile and finds Sansa. Before Daenerys can say anything, Sansa says, ‘’This war can only succeed if you are alive. We need you in order to end it.’’

‘’My head tells me you are right. My heart, however… This war means nothing to me if it takes you away. You will be careful, won’t you?’’ Daenerys pleads.

Sansa takes Daenerys’s hands in hers and kisses her knuckles, ‘’I will be more careful than I have ever been.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your comments and kudos, love you !!! hope you liked this one :)


	17. Misfortune

It takes a fair share of diplomacy, but Cersei agrees to a meeting. Dread and hope mix in Daenerys’s heart, but dread ultimately wins when she has to say farewell to Sansa. Sansa has already said her goodbyes to her family, keeping the hardest one for last. Daenerys sneaked in the Godswood so as not to warrant stares and she anxiously waits for Sansa. Sansa arrives later, gowned in Stark grey and Tully blue, her hair in a thick braid. She stands tall, but she smiles sincerely at the sight of Daenerys. The snow enriches Daenerys’s silver hair, her sad purple eyes glassy. She returns Sansa’s smile, unable to be sad at the sight of her. There is so much to say, but nothing feels right. Sansa takes her into her arms and breathes her in before kissing her hair. Sansa lowers her head to put her lips on Daenerys’s left eye lid, ‘’I love you,’’ she kisses the right one, ‘’I love you,’’ she kisses her lips, ‘’I love you.’’ Sansa can feel a bittersweet smile in the kiss. Daenerys sighs as she reaches Sansa’s cheek with her hand. 

She smiles sweetly as she looks into Sansa’s eyes, ‘’I pray you never cease to burn, fire of my heart.’’ Sansa leans her head in Daenerys’s hand. 

‘’I must go, Daenerys.’’

Daenerys nods and smiles, ‘’Why did I have to fall in love with a woman so stubborn?’’

Sansa chuckles, ‘’I’m afraid I can say the same.’’ 

Daenerys laughs softly, ‘’Indeed, you can.’’ 

Sansa leans in for a last kiss, but stops before she can reach Daenerys’s lips. Curious, Daenerys opens her eyes. 

‘’This way, I have to come back to finish that kiss,’’ Sansa explains. 

Daenerys can’t help but smile wholeheartedly. She could never thank the Gods enough. Sansa leaves and minutes later, Daenerys can see her atop Viserion soaring through the sky. When they are out of sight, she focuses on the weirwood tree, white with a red face, as if blood was pouring from it. She has never learned how to pray to the Old Gods. She kneels nonetheless. She presses her palms against the snow, the unfamiliar cold piercing her skin. She remembers Sansa telling her she doesn’t pray anymore. She remembers Sansa saying there wasn’t anything to pray for. But Daenerys has something to pray for. _We do not know each other, yet I dare ask you to keep her from harm. Please, by all and any means, make her come back; and Viserion, too._

It takes Sansa a while to get to the Wall, but time passes faster on a dragon. She lands where Good Queen Alysanne had landed all those years ago. _We are rewriting history._ The Wall is as imposing as she remembers it, and as before it is welcoming to her. She hasn’t seen Brienne in so long and she cannot wait to see her again. There is so much to share. Jon’s friends greet her first, and she is happy to see them again. Brienne comes by moments later, and Sansa embraces her warmly. 

‘’I’ve missed you, dear friend.’’

Brienne hesitates briefly before answering, ‘’The feeling is mutual, my Lady.’’ Brienne invites Sansa in her office. Sansa sits and encourages Brienne to do the same. 

‘’How have things been going?’’ Sansa asks.

‘’The Others are getting inevitably close.’’

‘’Yes, but I did not ask you about the future,’’ Sansa says, her lips upwards. 

Brienne’s small smile can be seen when she answers, ‘’The men had trouble being led by me at first.’’

‘’But you proved them wrong, as you always do. You should be proud, Brienne. I am.’’

Brienne blushes slightly. She had never been one to accept compliments. ‘’You are too kind, my Lady.’’

‘’Hardly,’’ she pauses. ‘’In fact, there is only one other person who would agree with you.’’ Sansa can’t help but be nervous, even though this is Brienne, her best friend. 

‘’Who are you referring to?’’

Sansa smiles. She is glad to see Brienne is at ease with her, comfortable enough to question her, as a true friendship based on equality. 

‘’None other than Daenerys Targaryen herself.’’

‘’I am happy to hear there is peace between the North and the last Targaryen.’’

‘’Well…’’ Sansa starts. Brienne’s question, although unsaid, is evident in her eyes. Sansa continues, ‘’There is more than peace. There is love.’’

‘’Will Jon marry Daenerys?’’

Sansa bites her lower lip, ‘’No. But I might.’’

Brienne’s eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise. She asks Sansa, ‘’Is my Lady happy with this possibility?’’

‘’Delightfully so.’’

Brienne smiles wider than Sansa had ever seen before, ‘’Then I am truly happy for you.’’ 

Sansa thanks her. They change the subject to the winter rations, the defense against the Others, the truce with Cersei. Brienne voices her concern and Sansa reassures her. Before they know it, it is time for Sansa to go beyond the Wall. She assures Brienne they will see each other again, as she did with Daenerys. When she says it aloud, she can believe it and hold onto hope. She does not want to even consider the alternative. 

She pets Viserion affectively and tells him how important he is to her. She tells him they will come out of this alive, together. She tells him they have to. She gets on his back and he takes off. It takes far less time than she anticipated to find the White Walkers; they are close. Too close. She can see the Night King leading his army, so she leaps in the back. Viserion catches a White Walker in his jaw, but it screeches and brings attention to them. The Night King’s piercing blue eyes catch hers, and a chill can be felt throughout her whole body. An arrow almost reaches her, but she swerves at the last second. She sees blood on the snow below, and at first she thinks she’s hurt, but she sees Viserion’s wing painted crimson and horror creeps in her. She lands in Winterfell in what seems an eternity later, Northmen capturing the White Walker and handling him as Sansa runs to Viserion’s side. He screeches in pain now that he doesn’t have to hold an Other in his mouth, and she tries to soothe him, tells him he’s been so brave, but there is so much blood, more blood than she had ever seen before and she doesn’t know how to stop it. Maester Luwin and Tyrion reach her first, taking over. She has to be pulled away, reluctant to leave. She pets his head and tells him everything will be all right, she tells him Tyrion knows much about dragons and that Maester Luwin is the best to tend to his wound. She can see how much he’s hurting and the tears blur her vision before they fall restlessly on her cheeks. Guilt overwhelms her, she curses her arrogance, her stubbornness. Daenerys runs to her child, alarmed.

‘’What happened?’’ she asks Sansa in a harsh voice.

‘’The Night King’s ice arrow, I thought I had avoided it, I thought he had missed, I —‘’

‘’You hurt my child,’’ Daenerys says with fire in her eyes, anger noticeable in her locked jaw, ‘’Go.’’

‘’I’m so sorry,’’ is all Sansa can offer.

‘’I said _go_ ,’’ Daenerys responds. Sansa nods, tasting her tears with every sob. She runs to her chambers, fetches a bucket of clean water and tries to wash the blood off her hands but it sticks to her skin due to the cold and she scrapes and scrapes but it only causes more blood. She is shaking so much she has to stop washing her chafed hands. She grips the bucket as hard as she can, trying to steady herself. Breathing is too difficult, no air comes into her lungs even if she breathes in and she feels she is choking. Missandei barges in, distressed by Sansa’s agitation. Missandei takes her face in her hands, ‘’Sansa, look at me. Focus on my face, my voice. You are safe. Breathe in. Breathe out.’’ Sansa does as she’s told. Her breathing regulates. She starts to see clearer. She takes a deep breath, ‘’Thank you. How did you know what to do?’’ 

‘’I had a similar reaction when I was sold as a slave.’’

‘’I’m so sorry. I did not mean to pry.’’

‘’You’re hurt,’’ Missandei says when she sees Sansa’s hands.

‘’It’s nothing. Viserion is hurt.’’

‘’Dragons are resilient. Wolves, too.’’

‘’As is Missandei of Naath,’’ Sansa adds. Missandei gives her a small but sincere smile.

They talk about a myriad of subjects in an effort to distract Sansa. Half an hour later, Daenerys’s steps resonate in the hallway, announcing her presence. Her dress is as bloody as Sansa’s. Missandei leaves even if neither Daenerys nor Sansa ask her to. Daenerys washes her hands in the bloody water that washed Sansa’s hands. Sansa wants to scream, but only a little voice escapes her, ‘’I’m sorry. I wish it had been me.’’ Daenerys stiffens up at the words. She turns slowly to Sansa, making sure Sansa is looking at her, ‘’I don’t.’’ 

‘’But I hurt him. You said so yourself —‘’

‘’You did not hurt him, the Night King did. I was blinded by pain, I did not mean that. I spoke impulsively. I’m sorry,’’ Daenerys says gently.

‘’I am still responsible.’’

Compassion fills Daenerys’s eyes, ‘’I knew there was a risk. And Viserion is as strong as his rider.’’ Sansa raises her head and sees Daenerys’s soft expression. Daenerys completes, ‘’He will survive.’’

‘’He will?’’

Daenerys nods with a hint of a smile. She sits next to Sansa on the bed and takes her hands in hers. Sansa’s hands are rougher than usual, and Daenerys sees they are red, chafed and even a little bloody. Sansa explains before Daenerys can ask, ‘’I tried to wipe Viserion’s blood off my hands, but I couldn’t.’’

Daenerys grabs the bed’s linen, ‘’May I?’’ Sansa nods, giving her permission. Daenerys rips laniards off the linen and wraps Sansa’s hands in them.

‘’Please forgive my harsh words,’’ Daenerys pleads, unable to shake the guilt.

‘’There is nothing to forgive, my love.’’

‘’Viserion is being treated as of now, but we could visit him tomorrow, when he is rested. Would you like that?’’

‘’I very much would,’’ Sansa responds. 

_You were so worried about Sansa that you forgot about your own children. What kind of mother are you? Viserion will be all right. He will be fine. He has to be._ She doesn’t quite believe it, though. Tears fall on her pillow silently. She doesn’t want to bother Sansa, to lay her guilt on her and insult her by telling her the Mother of dragons should have been the one riding Viserion. Because she had more experience. Because she would have died before letting her child get hurt. She hears Tyrion’s voice, _that is precisely why you were not allowed to go._ As she feels Sansa’s arms around her, she is angry at anyone who thinks she is more important than her children, than Winterfell’s daughter, than her people. She had thought so for a long time. She was the last Targaryen, the blood of the dragon, she would never be nothing. But what is the Mother of dragons without her dragons? What is a Queen without the love and loyalty of her people? _My people can survive without me. They are strong._ What is she without all these things? _Without my people, without my children, without Sansa, I am weak. Without love, I am weak. I am nothing on my own._

Sansa kisses her cheek and tastes her tears, ‘’What’s wrong?’’ she asks, concerned.

‘’I’m worried, my dear, that’s all.’’ 

Sansa knows it wasn’t wasn’t Daenerys’s intention to make her feel guilty, but she does nonetheless. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

Daenerys caresses Sansa’s arm tenderly, ‘’I did not mean because of you. It isn’t your fault. He probably would have gotten hurt if I had been the rider, like he almost did last time.’’

_Perhaps. But it was my mistake, and an irreparable one_ , Sansa thinks. She simply nods instead. 


	18. Truce

Arya had done everything she could to convince Sansa to let her go to meet with Cersei. Sansa had to tell her no because she knew Cersei was on Arya’s list, and she did not want to tempt her, especially since the reason Arya wanted to go was for revenge, whereas the North’s motivation was peace. 

‘’I promise you that when the time is right, you will have more than my blessing.’’

‘’I’m not convinced I can wait that long,’’ Arya had said. 

‘’If you kill her in the dragon pit, you will be killed immediately. That doesn’t serve you, does it? Besides, killing her won’t make her men warm up to us and help us in the Great War.’’

‘’The Others are coming for us all anyway. They might get to me before I get to Cersei, and then she will never pay for what she’s done.’’

‘’Arya, if there is one person who will survive the Others, it is you.’’ Sansa had responded.

‘’We’ll see,’’ Arya had smiled. With that, she had announced she was going to the Wall because she wanted to be the first thing they saw as they attacked. ‘’If they are going to kill me, I might as well scare them doing so.’’ 

‘’Arya!’’ 

Arya chuckled, not understanding Sansa’s denial of her more than probable death. 

Now, as she entered the dragon pit, she would have felt safer with Arya by her side. She had some guards and Davos with her, and she felt grateful for them; but none of them had Brienne or Arya’s skills. Viserion was still in Winterfell, resting and recovering. He had looked so exhausted when she had visited him. Dragons healed faster than normal, and Maester Luwin had explained to her and Daenerys that he had ironically been lucky : the arrow had struck under him, right next to his left wing. That meant he would keep his wing and still be able to fly. The arrow hadn’t gone that deep inside, either, so the wound would heal nicely with proper care. 

Chairs are lined with sunshades, a chair bigger than the others; Cersei’s. Sansa expected her return to King’s Landing to be far more difficult, but she did not feel alarmed. She did not feel safe, but she did not feel scared. It had become so easy for her to shut down anything unpleasant, but she now knew it was not the way forward. She did not feel alarmed, but not because she had shut down. Instead, it was due to the fact that she had never been in the dragon pit and that the Red Keep was comfortably far away. The Great Sept of Baelor had burned, and the missing landmark helped make the city more foreign. Sansa, Davos and their guards take their place. Tyrion sits far away from them, next to an empty chair, waiting for Daenerys; this way, Cersei would have no suspicions about their alliance and would take any hatred from the North as a personal matter between her and Sansa. Missandei had stayed in Winterfell, representing Daenerys while she was away. 

Cersei makes her entrance followed by Euron Greyjoy, Ser Gregor Clegane, Ser Jaime Lannister, a man Sansa has never seen before who wears the citadel’s clothes and a panoply of guards. Cersei’s cold fury eyes set on Sansa, and the latter has no doubt Cersei is imagining killing her. The same expression can be seen when she lays eyes on Tyrion. Sansa takes pleasure in knowing that while Euron sits here with his cocky smile, his nephew is on his way to the Iron Islands to deliver his niece. Jaime Lannister locks eyes with her before turning his gaze away. This makes her remember Brienne’s favor. 

‘’Ser Jaime.’’ He turns to her. ‘’Brienne of Tarth sends her kindest regards.’’ 

He tries to keep a straight face, but his face arbors the hint of a smile while his eyes show sadness. _Brienne has fulfilled her vow,_ he thinks proudly. _How would she feel if she saw me here, beside my sister?_

He nods curtly before he answers, ‘’Please send her mine in return.’’

Cersei interrupts this brief interaction, ‘’Where is your precious Queen?’’ she asks Tyrion with disgust. 

‘’She will be here shortly.’’ Just as he answers, screeching dragons announce their presence. Everyone turns their attention to the sound, seeing two large dragons flying above. Drogon lands loudly, intimidatingly, matching Daenerys’s intention. She is glorious when she dismounts him, every step a testament of her assertiveness. She walks to her seat and takes her place, her back straight and her head held high. 

‘’We’ve been waiting for some time,’’ Cersei tells her coldly.

‘’My apologies,’’ Daenerys answers with arrogance. 

Cersei’s jaw locks. ‘’You wanted a meeting,’’ she says. 

This is Sansa’s cue. She motions for her guards to bring the wooden box in front of them. A guard kicks the box several times before the White Walker screams, taking everyone by surprise. One of the guards then opens the box to let an undead man run towards Cersei, who stays remarkably collected despite her fear. Before the White Walker gets too close, the guard yanks on its chain and knocks it unconscious with a hammer, sending one of its arms astray. Sansa gets up and walks to the detached arm. Euron Greyjoy vocalizes his fear and leaves abruptly, muttering about how they are all fucked and that only the remote Iron Islands will survive. 

‘’Coward,’’ Davos says. 

Cersei ignores him.

Sansa takes the undead arm and shows it to Cersei, ‘’This,’’ she points the unconscious wight, ‘’is a White Walker. They are led by the Night King and they are getting closer to the Wall everyday. It is only a matter of time before they come to Westeros and annihilate us all. Fortunately, they can be defeated with Valyrian steel or dragonglass.’’ She takes her dragonglass blade and stabs the wiggling arm, which becomes instantly motionless. ‘’Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass and Daenerys Targaryen has agreed to let the North forge it into weapons and is going to bring her armies to fight the Others. We have the weapons, but we still do not have the number. We ask that you send your men to fight alongside us, thus partaking in a truce,’’ she explains.

‘’You ask that I don’t attack you while you fight another war,’’ Cersei concludes.

‘’And we will not attack you in return. I will remove my troops from Casterly Rock and Highgarden. Casterly Rock can be yours. Highgarden will remain neutral, but Dragonstone will stay mine. When the Others are defeated, the Succession war will start again,’’ Daenerys adds. 

‘’We are both Queens in a world of Kings,’’ Cersei says to Daenerys, ‘’We are both trying to survive. Yet, you still want my head.’’ She is trying to manipulate Daenerys, but she does not know that the dragon queen has known her fair share of manipulators. 

‘’Yes, but I try to survive without destroying everything and everyone around me,’’ Daenerys answers. 

Cersei scoffs, ‘’Says the woman with full grown dragons.’’ Daenerys stares at her menacingly. Cersei continues, ‘’Your people may love you now, but love never lasts. Only then will you recognize the tool that is fear.’’ _Queen you shall be, until there comes another, younger and more beautiful …_ She had once thought the prophecy referred to Margaery Tyrell, but as she stares at Daenerys Targaryen and Sansa Stark, she doesn’t know which one of them will cast her down. 

_Love is better than fear_ , Sansa and Daenerys both think. Daenerys counters, ‘’Perhaps. But that day has yet to come.’’

Cersei smirks, indicating that she knows better, which irritates Daenerys.

‘’It seems we need each other to survive. Very well. I accept.’’ Cersei says. 

Daenerys and Sansa smile in relief, their shoulders releasing tension. That is when Cersei chooses to add, ‘’Under one condition.’’ Daenerys and Sansa resent her for this little game, but they have to listen to her. The North had always wanted to be separated from the realm, had always wanted to stay comfortably isolated. It was a favor Cersei was certain Daenerys Targaryen, the proud, arrogant last dragon, would not grant. Cersei turns to Sansa, ‘’I ask that the North take no part in the Succession war to come.’’

It takes all Sansa has not to look at Daenerys and betray her allegiance, ‘’You are willing to offer the North the independence it has always wanted. It would be foolish to refuse.’’

‘’I will send my men in the North to fight the Others. They should be ready in a week. When the succession war comes, I hope you will remember that I chose to fight by your side,’’ Cersei tells them. 

‘’Thank you,’’ Daenerys tells her. Cersei nods and leaves swiftly. 

When they are alone, Daenerys approaches Sansa, ‘’I think you have successfully fooled Cersei.’’

Sansa’s lips turn upwards, ‘’I have learned a great deal from Cersei, including lying.’’

Daenerys smiles warmly before Sansa kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i dont actually know if dragons heal faster, but for plot purposes lets say they do lmao thank u so much for reading!!


	19. Tenderness

Daenerys greets Varys, Grey Worm and a fair share of unsullied. She has left enough of her troops in Dragonstone in case Cersei doesn’t respect the truce’s agreement. She wishes she could have wished Dickon farewell, but he had to leave Winterfell while she was at King’s Landing for his story to be plausible. Grey Worm and Missandei embrace warmly, truly happy to be reunited. 

Varys takes her aside, ‘’I hear Viserion has been wounded because Sansa rode him north of the Wall.’’

Daenerys confirms with a nod. 

‘’I have also gotten wind of your love affair with Sansa,’’ he adds. Daenerys confirms with another nod. 

‘’You asked me once to tell you when I thought you were failing your people. You are not failing your people as of now, but you are failing yourself by thinking with your heart.’’

‘’Thank you for your honesty, Lord Varys, but I must disagree. Love does not make me a bad ruler. Love makes me a better ruler. Stronger and smarter. Love has given me the means to win two wars. Love elevates my rule, because I know if I make one single mistake, I can lose everything. It seems to me love and queenship go hand in hand.’’ 

‘’I cannot say I do not understand, my Queen, but a mistake is exactly that : it is not planned,’’ Varys warns her.

‘’That is why I need your counsel and your expertise, dear Varys,’’ she smiles. He returns her smile and bows, taking his leave. 

Daenerys then walks to Viserion, only to find Sansa already by his side. She smiles at the sight of Sansa whispering encouraging words to him. His wound is less open than it was almost a week ago. 

‘’He is healing slowly, but surely,’’ she says to Sansa.

‘’Yes, like us,’’ Sansa responds. Daenerys places a sweet kiss on Sansa’s lips when she hears those words. 

Jon walks up to them with his cane. He barely needs it, but it is still necessary for now. Ghost walks by his side, at ease. He knew Sansa well, and after some time, he had taken warmly to Daenerys.

‘’A raven has come from Horn’s Hill,’’ he announces.

‘’How is Dickon?’’ Daenerys asks, concerned.

‘’He is well. Cersei is testing his allegiance, but he seems to be safe.’’ _For now._

‘’Then I shall go to the Iron Islands to retrieve Yara and Theon Greyjoy on the morrow,’’ Daenerys states. It had been far too long since she had heard from Theon Greyjoy, which meant that either he was dead or he was captured by his uncle, who deemed him not worthy enough of a raven. Dickon would tell Cersei of this, and when she would see Drogon fly above King’s Landing towards the Iron Islands, she would believe him. Only then would she trust him with vital information. Besides, the Iron Islands were never part of the truce, so it gave Cersei no proper reason to break it. Of course, Sansa and Tyrion had warned her that Cersei seldom kept her word, but she still hoped, perhaps foolishly. 

As is custom for them, Sansa and Daenerys spend the night together before one of them has to leave. Daenerys notices the vase of winter roses Sansa keeps on her nightstand. She takes one, reminiscing the time she had given them to Sansa. She smells it, the sweet scent reminding her of Sansa. She puts the flower in Sansa’s hair. Sansa kisses her, the kiss as sweet as the winter rose, and that’s when it seems so obvious that Daeneyrs can’t believe she hasn’t realized it until then. 

‘’You’re the winter rose!’’ Daenerys blurts out. 

Sansa laughs in confusion, ‘’What?’’

‘’In Qarth, I had to go to the House of the Undying to save my children from their magicians, and as I wandered through their labyrinth I had visions and prophecies revealed to me. I saw my brother Rhaegar naming his son, a man with a wolf head — Robb Stark, I think — a strong, olive-skinned young man — what my son Rhaego could have been — my brothers’ deaths, my father ordering his men to burn everyone, a winter rose in a chink of a wall of ice who filled the air with sweetness and many more. Anyway, it’s painfully obvious to me that the last one symbolizes you,’’ Daenerys rambles rapidly. 

Sansa is surprised by this confession, but Daenerys’s rambles are so endearing she cannot help but smile. She also smiles because Davos’s words come back to her : _How poetic._

‘’I’m sorry, this might sound odd —‘’ Daenerys starts, but Sansa cuts her with a kiss.

‘’Is it odd that it doesn’t sound odd?’’ Sansa asks. Since she had learned about Bran being the three-eyed raven and Arya being a faceless assassin, it took a lot more to surprise her. Daenerys laughs.

‘’What are the prophecies you saw?’’

‘’I was told I must light three fires: one for life, one for death and one to love; I must ride three mounts: one to bed, one to dread, one to love. And I will know three treasons: once for blood, once for gold and once for love.’’

‘’Have they all yet to happen?’’

‘’I cannot be sure, but I do not think so. I have lit a fire for life when I birthed my children and a fire for death in Meereen. I rode a horse to bed my first husband, I rode another to my second wedding. I have been betrayed for blood by a maegi. I am not certain about the betrayal for gold … When I told Jorah Mormont he betrayed me for gold, he insisted he betrayed me for home. Brown Ben Plumm also betrayed me for gold.’’ Daenerys pauses before adding, ‘’But worrying about prophecies is for another time.’’

‘’Thank you for telling me,’’ Sansa answers gravely. _Who will be the next to betray her?_

Daenerys smiles and falls asleep in Sansa’s arms, feeling as though a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. _If there is one person who can handle the weight of prophecies without growing paranoid, it is Daenerys_. She wonders if Daenerys realizes how strong she is. She falls asleep before she can tell her. 

Daenerys is pulled away from sleep far too soon to her liking by Missandei’s knocks. She groans and gets up, waking Sansa in the process.

‘’Be careful,’’ Sansa tells her, ‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you, too.’’ 

As Sansa sits on the bed, she understand the worry that consumed Daenerys. She hadn’t realized how hard it was not to worry about the person you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! it's been a long time since the last update, i'm sorry! i felt i had lost touch with the characters + felt like the more the story progressed, the shittier it got + the logistics and timeline were a nightmare to figure out + finals were exhausting dhjfgbnjk
> 
> so yeah, im sorry it took so long, i hope you like this chapter, i hope you like my version of the prophecies (i haven't included them all bc there are So Many and i didnt know how to make them all manifest in the fic) and the regular sunday updates should be respected during the winter break!


	20. Revelation

Sansa finds Jon in his office, his brows furrowed while he tries to write a response to a raven. His usually tousled hair is in a bun, making his pout more visible. His cane leans against his desk, and Sansa has no doubt that he can’t wait to throw it away. The hand that holds the quill is motionless. Many crumpled up pieces of parchment are on the floor. Sansa walks closer to him and he raises his head. He smiles tiredly, ‘’A raven from King’s Landing. Cersei says her men have been delayed due to the Kingsroad being icy.’’ 

‘’What will you respond?’’

Jon sighs. He puts the parchment closer to her and gives her the quill, ‘’I don’t know. Luckily, I have a sister who is far better at this than I am,’’ he smiles again. Sansa returns his smile. She scribbles down words for Jon to copy.

‘’You have to be the one to write it and sign it. You are well enough to do so, and she will take it as an affront if I am the one to answer her. After all, you are the King in the North to her.’’

‘’Yes, well, about that …’’ When he sees Sansa’s puzzled look, he clarifies, ‘’Let’s visit Bran.’’

When they find Bran in the godswood, he greets them politely. A short man almost the same age her father would have been stands next to Bran.

‘’I wondered when you would come,’’ Bran says. Sansa isn’t sure exactly who he is talking to. 

As if he read her mind, the short man introduces himself before Sansa is impolite enough to ask. ‘’Lady Stark, forgive me for not announcing my arrival. I am Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch.’’

Before she can stop herself, Sansa asks him, ‘’Is it true that your castle moves, my Lord?’’ She regrets it immediately. It was foolish of her to ask. She was a child no longer, and such curiosities had never brought her any good anyway. 

Howland Reed smiles proudly, ‘’Yes, my Lady. It does.’’ Bran nods as well, lending his truth to Howland’s words, and Sansa can’t help but smile. At least some stories are true. 

‘’I summoned Lord Reed in the utmost secrecy, Sansa.’’

This piques Sansa’s interest. She motions for him to continue. ‘’Some days earlier, Bran has told me something I wished to be false.’’ He pauses. ‘’He told me I was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.’’

Sansa’s eyes widen. ‘’I mean you no offense, Bran, but how can you be sure? Father has always insisted that Jon was his.’’

‘’Do you remember Septa Mordane’s history lessons, Sansa?’’ Jon asks.

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Do you remember what happened at the Trident?’’

Sansa nods, ‘’Rhaegar Targaryen was slain by Robert Baratheon.’’

‘’Yes. Do you remember where fath— ‘’ he chokes up on the word. He continues softly, ‘’Do you remember where father was during that time?’’

‘’He fought Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Oswell Whent. He found his sister Lyanna in the tower, dead.’’

Jon encourages her to continue, so she does, ‘’Father fought alongside Lord William Dustin, Ser Mark Ryswell, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and …’’ She turns to Lord Reed, ‘’you, my Lord.’’ Howland nods. The only living survivor of the battle at the tower of joy stood in front of her. 

She gets closer to Howland Reed, ‘’Can you confirm Bran’s vision?’’ 

‘’Yes, my Lady. Lyanna died in childbirth. As she died, she asked Ned to protect her son from Robert’s wrath. And he did.’’

Sansa immediately turns to Jon, ‘’You’re still a Stark.’’

A hint of a smile passes Jon’s lips. His eyes remain sad. ‘’So are you.’’

‘’This isn’t about me, Jon.’’ She reaches him and takes his hands in hers, staring into his eyes, ‘’You are my brother. Nothing is going to change that.’’ 

‘’You have been raised as a Stark,’’ Bran offers. Sansa knows he is trying to comfort Jon, but his tone is so factual she is scared it might have done more harm than good.

Jon lowers his eyes. All his life he had wanted to be a Stark, had longed to be recognized as such, and just as he had been acknowledged, his whole life turned out to be a lie. _Not a lie,_ he corrects himself, _a secret. To protect me._ He felt as though his heart was being pulled at by strings, torn between who he thought he was and who hereally was. Could he choose to be a Stark? Was that still an option? Could he choose to acknowledge and honor Ned Stark, who took him in as his own and raised him according to his values, or did he have to set this aside by duty to his birth father? Was he to exchange a northern bastardy for a royal bastardy? Would Daenerys take him as a threat? Or would she expect him to fulfill his royal duties? Either way, he had to tell her upon her return. He had wanted to know his mother for so long, had always felt connected to her. Now that he knew who she was, he couldn’t even meet her. He longed for Dickon’s arms around him, for his sweet kisses and his reassuring words. He would have to wait the gods know how long before he could tell him. What would he think of it? 

‘’I never wanted this. I never wanted the North, and now I find I have a reason to let it go.’’ Sansa begins to protest, but Jon continues, ‘’I have usurped your right to the North, Sansa. I am sorry.’’

‘’This is not your fault. You were thrust in this position by the North itself.’’

‘’Perhaps, but I never opposed them when I should have. I have failed my duty to you. The gods know you are much more qualified to rule than I am. If you will, I would appoint you Wardeness in the North instead of me.’’

Sansa is at a loss for words when confronted to Jon’s guilt. She wishes she could find the right words, she wants to tell him she has no animosity towards him, that he has been a loyal and true brother to her, and that what he reproaches himself does not change that. Instead, she nods. 

‘’Thank you,’’ he says. _He gives me the North and he thanks me_ , Sansa thinks. Ghost walks up to Jon and cuddles him in an attempt to bring him comfort. He starts to walk away, but he stops after a few slow steps. ‘’You must know I will not try to challenge Daenerys’s claim to the Iron Throne.’’

‘’I would never think that —‘’

‘’I know. But I had to make sure you knew.’’

Sansa nods again before saying, ‘’You have the Stark loyalty, Jon. No one can take that from you.’’

He smiles softly. Sansa adds, ‘’We are on the cusp of two wars, and a change of leaders could effect the North’s stability. I can still act as the Warden in the North while you hold the title.’’ As soon as she finishes her sentence, she realizes her point might not have come across. ‘’What I mean is, you can choose how and when to announce it, if you choose to do so. Take all the time you need.’’ She reaches him and embraces him. He returns her embrace warmly as she tells him, ‘’You will always have your place in Winterfell.’’ Jon blinks the tears out of his eyes, thanks Howland Reed and takes his leave. 

As Sansa suspected, Arya had known about Jon’s true parentage before her. She knows she hasn’t always seen eye to eye with Arya, so she makes sure Arya knows that Jon’s birth father does not change the fact that she considers him her brother. Arya obviously agrees, but she doesn’t admit that she is relieved at Sansa’s words. When she had heard the news, Arya had been scared that a part of the old Sansa still remained; the part that looked down on Jon. 

Drogon lands moments after with three people on his back. Daenerys is the first to dismount, then helping Yara and Theon Greyjoy get off safely. Sansa starts to run outside but stops herself so as not to seem too eager to see Daenerys. Jon must have been closer to them than she was, for he is already outside, marching towards Theon. Even with a cane, Jon is imposing, and when he takes Theon by the collar Sansa can’t help but be scared of what he is about to do. Theon begs for Jon’s forgiveness. Yara, Daenerys and Sansa all take a step forward, but before they can intervene, Jon points to Sansa and says, ‘’What you did for her is the only reason I am not killing you.’’ Theon swallows harshly. Jon lets go of Theon and asks Daenerys to join him when she gets the chance before walking inside the castle. 

‘’Sansa. How are you?’’ Theon asks, trying to move past the incident.

‘’I’m well. How are you?’’ she smiles.

‘’Better now that my Queen has brought me back.’’

‘’I am glad she did,’’ Sansa assures him.

‘’So am I,’’ Daenerys adds with a smile. 

Sansa can feel Yara Greyjoy’s eyes on her, so she turns to face her. Yara extends her hand, ‘’Yara Greyjoy. Theon never told me his foster sister was so pretty,’’ she smirks.

Sansa remembers her manners, ’’Thank you, Lady Greyjoy.’’ She glances at Daenerys, who is shooting a warning stare at Yara. The latter gets the hint, chuckles and forfeits, ‘’All right. Not for the taking.’’ Yara’s relationship with Daenerys was seldom more than their political relationship. They used to flirt, but nothing had ever come out of it. They hadn’t had the time. Yara was testing the waters with Sansa, trying to see if the Red Wolf had any inclinations for women. Yara also wanted to assess Daenerys’s reaction. She learned that, yes, Sansa did have the same inclinations as her, and for the same person. However, Daenerys made it clear that neither of them wanted anyone else. Yara had never been one for serious relationships. She had never felt the need to react the way Daenerys had. That’s how she knew it best to leave it alone.

They make their way to the castle, Daenerys and Sansa first. Sansa takes advantage of this time to tell her about Cersei’s raven and to tell her that when she meets with Jon, she must trust him. Intrigued, Daenerys makes her way to Jon’s chambers. She knocks softly.

‘’You wished to see me?’’ she asks, trying to hide her excitement.

‘’Yes. Would you close the door, please?’’

Daenerys obliges. Jon doesn’t know how to bring up his parentage, how to tell Daenerys that he is her nephew, so he opts to go straight to it. 

‘’I know this will be hard to believe, and I don’t expect you to take this news lightly. You must know that if I had even a remnant of doubt, I would not tell you. I have verified the information, and Sansa can attest to that,’’ he starts.

‘’Jon, I trust you,’’ Daenerys assures him.

He nods. ‘’During Rhaegar’s fall at the Trident, Eddard Stark and Howland Reed challenged Rhaegar’s men to get to Lyanna Stark in the tower of joy. Lyanna Stark was found dying with a babe in her arms. She asked her brother to raise this babe as his own, for he was Rhaegar’s, and if Robert ever learned, the babe would be in danger.’’

Jon doesn’t need to go further for Daenerys to understand. 

‘’You were the babe,’’ she says, wide-eyed. Jon nods gravely.

‘’Daenerys, you must know I would never do anything to harm your claim to the Iron Throne. I have no wish for it, and although my father is not whom I thought he was, I am still a bastard.’’

‘’I know. I meant it when I told you I trusted you.’’ Overwhelmed at her newfound family, Daenerys’s heart cannot help but feel full. She is quick to add, ‘’The circumstances of your birth make no difference to me. You have been a true and loyal friend. You will always be welcome in my company.’’ She pauses. ‘’The Targaryens have a long history I wish I could detach myself from, as I am certain you do as well, but I am honored to have you as family.’’ 

Touched, Jon’s glassy eyes meet Daenerys’s. ‘’Thank you.’’

She closes the gap between them and hugs him fiercely, making up for lost time, holding her last remaining family member close. She lets go of him eventually and she smiles, ‘’Who could have foreseen that a Targaryen would have a King in the North as a nephew?’’ She had meant to make him laugh. Jon only smiles, and his smile does not reach his eyes. He doesn’t reply.

‘’I’m sorry. It is too early for such japes.’’

‘’No need to apologize.’’

Daenerys sighs. ‘’Please know that you do not need to be involved with anything you do not wish to be.’’

‘’Thank you, Daenerys. Truly.’’ He pauses. ‘’I have given the North to Sansa. I will officially announce my true parentage as soon as the time is right. I promise.’’ He knows he doesn’t need to promise it, knows both Sansa and Daenerys believe him, but when his world is crumbling, his word is all he has. He puts his hand on her shoulder as he leaves, more confused than this morning. He is almost tempted to borrow a dragon and visit Dickon. Instead, he curls up in his bed close to Ghost and can’t help but cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a long one jfhdbnk happy holidays, im very grateful for every single one of you!!


	21. Unity

Soon after Jon’s revelation, Daenerys finds Sansa reading in her chambers. Sansa immediately gets up, brushing her long, auburn hair over her shoulder, which makes Daenerys feel compelled to kiss her. Daenerys’s outburst of love is much welcome and Sansa smiles through the kiss, hardly believing how much love she feels right now. 

‘’I am so lucky to belong with you,’’ Sansa says, stroking Daenerys’s hair and getting lost in her purple eyes. Daenerys smiles so wide she feels her smile takes up at least half her face.

‘’I never thought there was so much love in the world before I met you,’’ Daenerys answers.

Sansa smiles sweetly.

’’How did you react to Jon’s words? Your kiss almost made me forget,’’ Sansa winks.

Daenerys smiles at that. ‘’I’m conflicted. On one hand, my heart is so full to find I have a family that I thought long gone, and I love Jon dearly; to know he is my nephew makes me even happier. But he seems lost and confused by this information. I wish I could help him. I fear my presence is only a reminder of his conflict. I know he is a Stark first, yet I can’t help but cling onto the fact that I am not the last Targaryen in the world. I don’t know how to act around him.’’

‘’It must be hard to put together a Stark upbringing and a Targaryen lineage. His whole identity was shaken. Anyone would feel lost. I doubt you harm him. He just needs time to find himself, to choose the man he is.’’

‘’I know… I also know he will not choose the Targaryens. I cannot blame him, but I’m afraid to have found a family only to lose it again.’’ Daenerys lowers her head.

Sansa kisses her hand and gently tilts Daenerys’s head back up. ‘’Jon loves you, nephew or not. The fact that you are family only strengthens that bond. You will not lose him. He isn’t angry about having another family member. He’s angry that he did not know sooner.’’ 

Daenerys embraces Sansa tightly. Sansa breathes her in. 

‘’He will realize he can reconcile his identity. Until then …’’ Sansa trails off.

‘’We can listen to him and support him.’’ Daenerys completes. Sansa nods. 

‘’How were the Iron Islands?’’ Sansa asks before she forgets.

‘’Suspect. The Ironborn fought us, but my instinct tells me it was all for show. None of them got close enough to get badly injured and Euron was nowhere to be found.’’

Sansa furrows her brows. ‘’That’s odd. Where do you think he’s gone? Have Theon or Yara heard anything?’’

‘’Theon says he was already gone when he arrived. His favorite boat was off at sea, but he does not know exactly where to. Yara has heard word of a special horn, but that information does not —‘’ Sansa gets up and frantically searches for the book she was reading before Daenerys found her. There are several books in her chambers, and the kiss had made her forget where she had put it. She finally finds it on her chair. She turns the pages rapidly until she comes across what she was looking for. 

‘’Bran had a vision of a man with a mischievous smile holding an odd horn. He described the man to me and it seemed to me he was Euron Greyjoy. Bran also described the horn to me so I could draw it. Then, I searched for it in the records, but no luck. Hearing you mention it made it obvious,’’ she shows Daenerys the page she has marked, ‘’A dragonhorn. It can control a dragon.’’

‘’I thought that horn was a legend.’’

‘’So did we.’’

‘’The wonders of war never cease. Let us hope he does not intend to help Cersei.’’ Daenerys concludes. _Another problem I cannot solve._

Sansa senses that Daenerys is starting to spiral, thinking of the casualties of war, the people she cherishes dying because of her, the harm her war will do to the realm and its people, the fear of losing the ones she loves and the fear of being hated … She knows Daenerys does not even stop to think of her own probable death, knows Daenerys does not care about her well being as much as she does the well being of the ones who elected her as their leader. She knows Daenerys only wants to be worthy, to protect and try to save everyone. She knows she has never loved anyone as much as she loves Daenerys. She kisses Daenerys’s cheek softly. Deep in her own thoughts, this sweet gesture startles Daenerys and brings her back to this moment. She smiles tenderly at Sansa and puts her palm on Sansa’s cheek, grazing it with her thumb. _Remember this._

‘’What if I told you I knew a way to make you forget about the dreadfulness of war?’’ Sansa smirks. 

‘’I would say I am very interested,’’ Daenerys replies, engaging Sansa’s flirtatious words.

‘’That’s good,’’ Sansa states as she is kissing Daenerys’s neck, ‘’because I ache to touch you.’’

Daenerys closes her eyes and exhales, Sansa’s kisses sending chills throughout her body. _I never would have guessed being touched by ice would be so lovely_ , she thinks. Sansa kisses her mouth deeply, pressing her body closer. Sansa starts to take Daenerys’s intricate coat off, taking her time. 

‘’Keep your eyes closed,’’ Sansa whispers, ‘’Focus on the way I touch you.’’

Daenerys can only whimper in agreement. When her coat is off her, Daenerys lies on the bed. Sansa takes her boots and her breeches off as well, ever so slowly. When Daenerys is finally bare, Sansa removes her clothing as well until she is only wearing her small clothes. Then, she starts to trace Daenerys’s left arm with her fingertips, moving upward to her elbow, her shoulder, barely touching her as she grazes her collarbones and her right arm. She can see the chills on Daenerys’s body and hears her soft moans. She traces the space between her breasts down to her navel, stopping short of her sweet spot. Daenerys inhales sharply and lets out a faint groan in frustration. Sansa traces her left leg and then her right. She is barely touching me and I am already a moaning mess, Daenerys thinks. By the Gods, I love it. Sansa comes back to her neck, this time brushing her lips over it before doing the same to her collarbones. She kisses her breasts and bites them gently only once, making Daenerys almost beg for more. She kisses her stomach, getting closer and closer to her sweet spot, but she stops again. 

‘’Please, Sansa …’’ she exhales in a moan.

‘’Not yet,’’ Sansa chuckles. Daenerys groans again.

Sansa moves down to her thighs, kissing, sucking them, and Daenerys is already enchanted at the prospect of seeing the marks on the morrow. Daenerys rocks her hips, trying to get Sansa to kiss her _there_ , but Sansa follows her movements expertly, never leaving her thigh. She whines loudly, hoping that Sansa will see how desperate she is for her tongue. Surely enough, Sansa smirks when she hears Daenerys. She decides Daenerys has waited long enough and kisses her sweet spot, gladly tasting her wetness. Daenerys’s moans make her dripping wet as always, but now is the time to satisfy Daenerys. Sansa moves her tongue over Daenerys’s folds. Daenerys feels Sansa’s tongue in her, then on her sweet spot, the rhythm just right, the hard pressure making her want to moan even louder than before, but she doesn’t want to give Sansa the satisfaction yet. Sansa doubles her efforts, though, and Daenerys can’t hold back much longer. She puts her hands in Sansa’s hair, pressing Sansa’s mouth just a little harder on her sweet spot. Her climax is so intense that she only lets out a small scream, her whole body shaking in pleasure as Sansa continues to lick her and Daenerys rides her orgasm on Sansa’s mouth. The chills from before have disappeared completely, letting the warmth overtake her. She opens her eyes to see Sansa laying next to her, smiling. 

Daenerys straddles Sansa and takes her small clothes off. 

Sansa laughs, ‘’Already? I thought that would have left you satisfied for a while.’’

‘’Oh, it has. That’s why I want to show you my gratitude,’’ Daenerys responds. She lowers her head to kiss Sansa as she starts to grind her sweet spot against hers. Sansa moans through the kiss and puts her hands on Daenerys’s hips, making the pressure harder on her. She feels Daenerys’s wetness on hers. Daenerys puts her arms around her neck and starts to kiss it while she increases the speed of her hips. Sansa grips Daenerys’s buttocks, which makes her moan. Daenerys’s breasts are on top of hers and she can feel the orgasm building up.

‘’I’m going to come,’’ Sansa almost shouts.

‘’Already?’’ Daenerys whispers in her ear, laughing. Daenerys’s warmth breath on her ear is more than enough to send her over the edge. 

Before she does, she tells Daenerys, ‘’That’s all it takes from you, love.’’ Daenerys chuckles, a bit proud. Sansa comes against Daenerys's own wetness, raspy moans escaping her. Daenerys comes again, and the feeling of Daenerys on top of her intensifies Sansa’s release. She locks her eyes in Daenerys’s amethysts. _Gods, I love her._

Daenerys falls next to her and they both chuckle in satisfaction. Sansa snuggles her head on top of Daenerys’s breasts and holds her, exhausted. Daenerys kisses the top of her head before falling asleep herself. 

An aggressive knock wakes them both up. They get dressed hastily. To know if they risk being found out, Sansa asks, ‘’Who is it?’’

‘’It’s Brienne, my Lady.’’

‘’Brienne?’’ Sansa runs to the door. _If Brienne is here, the time is grim._ She knows Brienne would never abandon her post, and Jon would have told her if he had sent for her. When she opens the door, Brienne’s familiar face is sulked. She is sweaty and trying to catch her breath. Sansa takes her arm and brings her to the edge of the bed. Brienne sits and thanks her. Daenerys does not know how to react. This is her love’s best friend, clearly distressed, but they have never meant. She does not know how to help her. She figures the best thing she can do is bring her water. She takes the bucket and sets it at her feet, handing a cloth to Sansa. Sansa tries to cool Brienne with the cool, damp cloth as Daenerys offers Brienne a glass of water. She takes it and thanks Daenerys. 

‘’Are you all right?’’ Sansa asks, concerned.

‘’Yes. I’ve come here with some of my men. A few of them are injured and already in the infirmary.’’

‘’What happened?’’

Brienne’s expression is extremely grave, and for a moment Sansa fears there has been a coup against her at the Wall. Brienne looks briefly at Daenerys, wondering how she will react to the news she has to share. She sets her gaze back on Sansa.

‘’The Wall has fallen.’’ 

Sansa and Daenerys’s eyes widen in shock. 


	22. Planning

‘’How is that possible?’’ Sansa asks, still unable to comprehend it. 

‘’Magic,’’ Daenerys answers without hesitation. 

‘’I’ve never been one to believe in magic, Your Grace. But I can’t deny it might be true. The last thing I saw before the Wall fell and I had to flee was the Night King carefully placing bodies and blood on the snow. It looked like a ritual to me.’’ The only other instance of magic she had known was when Renly had been murdered by a shadow, and she had tried her best to forget it.

Jon enters the room. Sansa doesn’t doubt he must have been warned of Brienne’s arrival and guessed she would have visited her first. ‘’It doesn’t matter how or why the Wall fell. All that matters is that it did and how we deal with it.’’ He turns to Brienne. ‘’Are you well?’’ Brienne nods. 

Sansa cuts in, ‘’We do not have enough men to fight. We have no strategy. Besides, leaving Winterfell could give the injured men a chance to recover and then fight with us. We can retreat to the Vale. I will send a raven to Robert Arryn so that he isn’t scared by our arrival.’’

Daenerys adds, ‘’We will be closer to the men Cersei has sent if we go there.’’ 

Sansa nods. _If she ever did send men._

‘’We must leave Winterfell as soon as possible. I will gather the men, the food, the clothing, the horses …’’ says Jon. 

‘’I will inform my people immediately,’’ Daenerys adds before leaving the room abruptly.

It takes them the better part of the day to assure everything is ready for their departure. When they leave, Sansa feels a pinch in her heart. _Winterfell will still be there after the war. It has been burned to the ground and still it rises. It will survive this._

The hours of riding are surprisingly uneventful despite the restless worry on everyone’s mind. They stop at Castle Cerwyn, unable to go any further for the preparations took too long and it is already dark. Daenerys calls a small council meeting. 

‘’The Others will reach us in no time at this rate. I propose to carry our men to the Vale on dragonback.’’ She starts.

‘’That will take days, maybe even a week,’’ answers Tyrion.

‘’I am well aware. But this is still the fastest and safest way to get to the Vale.’’

‘’Can your dragons travel without a rider?’’ Davos asks her.

‘’Not if there are several people on their back whom they do not know, unfortunately.’’

‘’And there is no one to ride Rhaegal,’’ Tyrion continues.

‘’I will ride him,’’ Jon declares. It was his duty to protect Westeros from the Others, and if that meant he had to embrace his Targaryen side, then so be it. 

Davos snorts, ‘’I’d like to see that if it didn’t mean you’d die.’’

Daenerys and Sansa stare at Jon. He nods at them. 

‘’It has recently come to my knowledge that my father was Rhaegar Targaryen, and my mother Lyanna Stark.’’

Missandei, Tyrion and Davos all open their mouths in surprise. Varys shows a hint of a knowing smile.

‘’With all due respect, my Lord, are you certain?’’ Missandei asks him.

Jon nods. Daenerys adds, ‘’This information has been verified. Jon has chosen not to tell the North yet so as not to destabilize it before going into war.’’

‘’Winterfell is Sansa’s in all but name until the end of the war. As soon as the time is right, I will abdicate. I have no intention of claiming the Iron Throne,’’ Jon specifies.

‘’You have to bond with Rhaegal before you ride him. I know he has taken a liking to you, but you must get closer to him,’’ Sansa informs him. 

‘’Three dragons flying to the Vale will not go unnoticed. Cersei will get wind of this and take it as an affront if you do not tell her.’’ Varys says.

‘’I have thought of sending her a raven, but I fear she might try to ambush us. Once we get there, the Eyrie is impenetrable. Attacking us before then would be her only chance.’’ Sansa counters.

‘’What if you send her word after a significant amount of men are already in the Vale and can retaliate if they find out her men are on their way to harm you?’’ Varys says. 

‘’I suppose that would work,’’ Sansa answers. 

Daenerys considers telling her advisors about the dragon horn, but she fears she will worry them needlessly with a problem that only has one painfully obvious solution : the destruction of the horn. She decides to tell them anyway. Better they be warned.

‘’While on the subject of war, we have reason to believe Euron Greyjoy is in possession of a dragon horn. As I have told you, he is no where near the Iron Islands, therefore no where near us. We do not need to worry about it while we get to the Vale, but we have to remember this when we will fight. We must do everything we can to destroy it before it destroys us.’’

No one disputes the existence of the horn to Daenerys’s surprise. _Perhaps they have already heard of it. Perhaps our situation is peculiar enough for them to believe this easily. After all, I have three dragons despite their extinction, Bran has visions and is a warg and the undead are marching to kill us._ This thought sounds so surreal that it almost makes her laugh. Then, she pictures the carnage that lies ahead and all temptation to laugh leaves her.

Daenerys ends the meeting on that note and everybody but Sansa leaves the tent. 

Daenerys sighs, ‘’What if the price for survival is too high?’’

‘’The price for survival cannot be negotiated. You are doing your best, light of my life.’’

‘’My best isn’t good enough.’’

Sansa takes Daenerys’s hands in hers, ‘’You are hope. Hope is always good enough.’’

Daenerys wants to let herself believe it. She wants to retake the Iron Throne to give her people a better future, to improve Westeros, to make sure that everyone has superior life conditions; that is true. Yet, a part of her also knows that the Succession war is due to her selfishness, to her desire to be Queen after all she has endured, to her pride. And she knows that is not worth men dying for. She knows no men deserve to die for her. She can’t bring herself to voice her concerns to Sansa. She is scared she will agree and grow to resent her. She doesn’t want to risk the chance to lose her. She couldn’t bear it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, the distance will be shortened for plot reasons, i apologize if this makes the fic less enjoyable for anyone bc it is less accurate!
> 
> thank you so much for still reading this story after this long, i love, appreciate and cherish all of you and your comments warm my heart :')


	23. Treachery

Daenerys finds Jon hesitantly petting Rhaegal, unsure how much pressure he can apply to his scales. He greets Daenerys when he notices her and smiles awkwardly.

‘’I’m not sure how to do this,’’ he confesses. 

‘’You won’t hurt him by riding him, much less by petting him. He knows you. Show him that you know him, too.’’

Jon nods and positions himself face to face with Rhaegal. He looks into his eyes and pets him between his nostrils. Rhaegal can’t smile, he knows that, but he could swear the dragon’s eyes show his smile. Jon returns it.

‘’How does one ride a dragon, exactly?’’ he asks Daenerys tentatively. 

‘’It isn’t unlike riding a horse. Only a bit bigger.’’ She teases. He smiles at her. ‘’Would you like me to show you? I can ride him with you for the first time, if you’d like.’’

‘’Thank you.’’

She motions for him to get on Rhaegal’s back. He decides he has spent enough time hesitating in front of the dragon and mounts him immediately. Daenerys follows him and sits behind him. 

‘’You’re leaving me in command without practice? I have to admit I question your methods, Daenerys,’’ Jon banters.

She smiles back, ‘’You have claimed each other. He is your dragon, you are his rider. You are the only one who can control him.’’ She can sense his question before he asks it. ‘’He listens to me because I am his mother. His allegiance is to us both.’’

With that, Jon takes a leap and flies away. He is scared he will fall at first, but he grips Rhaegal’s back firmly. When they are atop the trees, he can see Winterfell. He had never dreamed of seeing Winterfell from up high. He looks back at Daenerys, who smiles encouragingly. He can’t help but wish Dickon was riding Rhaegal with him. After a while, Jon feels completely comfortable on Rhaegal. He makes Rhaegal turn abruptly and get higher, then lower, until finally he lands where they took off. Sansa is waiting for them, smiling. Daenerys gets off first and greets Sansa with a kiss. Ghost runs towards Jon when he sees him, his tail wiggling in happiness. Jon bows down to pet him. Ghost leaves Jon to get closer to Rhaegal before Jon can stop him. Rhaegal turns his attention towards Ghost, and Jon wants to yell, wants to prevent Ghost’s death, but Rhaegal only lowers his head and bumps it against Ghost gently. Jon sighs in relief. Ghost jumps on Rhaegal’s head and walks all over him, exploring the peculiar scales. Rhaegal seems barely annoyed, he wiggles his body to make Ghost fall and then runs after him before Ghost jumps on him again and the game starts over. Jon looks at Ghost and Rhaegal, then at Sansa and Daenerys. _Stark and Targaryen. Perhaps it can be a good combination. Perhaps there can be balance._

Shortly after, Viserion and Sansa, Drogon and Daenerys, Rhaegal and Jon begin to transport their men to the Vale. Before they leave, Daenerys makes sure they don’t hesitate to say ‘’Dracarys’’ if needed. Jon straps Bran’s chair on wheels on Rhaegal’s back, careful to not make it too tight. He puts Bran securely on Rhaegal’s back before Arya runs to take her place, clearly excited. The remaining places go to injured men in order to give them a chance at recovery once at the Vale. Sansa takes Davos, Brienne, Theon and injured men as well. As for Daenerys, she first takes Missandei, Varys, Yara and injured men. She purposefully leaves Tyrion behind so that he can oversee things while she is busy. Sansa makes sure she arrives first since she is the only one who knows Robert Arryn. He is even more ill than the last time she saw him, and ever so small. The sickness takes control of his whole body, which forbids him the energy for his usual outbursts. Compassion fills her and she greets him with a warm hug. She thanks him. He nods weakly. _He will not survive the winter._ Harry the heir looks too at ease with this observation to her taste. He does not seem to enjoy her being Lady protector of the Vale, either. _He will learn not to cross me soon enough._

It starts snowing on the third day, which makes it difficult to see, but they manage nonetheless. For the first time, Daenerys can see her own breath. _It is getting colder by the minute._ While they are evacuating everyone on dragonback, the troops march further each day to make sure to keep as much distance between them and the Others. By the end of the third day, approximately half of their men are safe. Daenerys sends a raven to Cersei. Minutes later, Dickon’s raven arrives and informs her that Cersei has no intention of sending men to their aid. She sighs. _If only I had waited before sending that raven._ She had wanted to believe the opposite, needed to, but Tyrion and Sansa were right after all. Thankfully, neither Sansa nor Tyrion tell her ‘’I told you so.’’ They simply tell her that they must hurry to get to the Vale, for Cersei will find out soon enough. Jon hates that he can’t send Dickon ravens, but he clings onto them nonetheless. It is his handwriting, his words. It is all he has for now, with one of his shirts that is losing his smell more and more each day.

On the fifth morning, Dickon sends another raven.

_Cersei has received your raven. She has learned that you already have a significant amount of men at the Vale and she knows the Eyrie is a fortress. Euron Greyjoy has gone to the free cities to recruit the Golden Company. She is waiting for them. She plans on waiting until the Others are so close to you that you must leave the Vale to go South. On your way, she will ambush you and make sure you all die._

Daenerys is the first to read it, and she rips the parchment in half. Angry, Jon is about to yell at her for her insensitiveness, but she gives him the piece she tore.

_Jon — My heart is so full of you at all times. I know it is a risk to send these words, but I needed you to know this. I know you can’t write back because you care too much about my safety. You needn’t worry about that. I know. I feel your love, even miles away._

_Your loving Dickon_

Daenerys’s eyes are apologetic. _I have separated them. It is my doing._ Jon’s eyes water and he smiles wider as he reads each word. He hides his emotion when Tyrion walks in the room, followed by Sansa. They read the parchment carefully. 

‘’Well, we have a few very tempting choices in front of us,’’ Tyrion banters. ‘’One : we wait in the Vale, and the Others kill us. Two : we wait in the Vale and the Others and Cersei kill us, before the Others probably kill her, too. Three : we ambush Cersei and lose less men than we would thanks to the element of surprise, we wait for the Others there and pray we have enough men left to survive that battle.’’

‘’Fighting one front at a time is better than two. The Succession war will be over before the Others reach King’s Landing. We can fully concentrate on them then.’’ Jon says. 

‘’What if we lose too many men in the Succession war?’’ Daenerys asks him, making sure he knows what advocating for war against Cersei means. 

‘’We will lose even more men if we don’t start that war.’’

‘’It seems there is only one thing to do,’’ Sansa concludes.

Daenerys nods gravely, ‘’Declare the war.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something came up unexpectedly yesterday and i wasn't able to update, sorry for the delay!
> 
> Jon and Dany are not flirting it is casual sibling banter. they're making up for lost time ok


	24. Imminence

They bring the remaining men to the Vale the rest of the day. When everyone is safe for now, Daenerys informs all the lords and ladies of their plan. They will march for King’s Landing on the morrow.

‘’I’d rather have more time to prepare the fight against the White Walkers than against Cersei. She doesn’t scare me,’’ Lyanna Mormont says to Lord Glover. 

‘’We can’t count on Cersei to help us against the Others. She would only hinder our chances to win the Great War,’’ adds Davos. 

‘’Aye,’’ Lord Glover has no choice but to say. 

_There it is at last. I will have to fight Jaime_ , Brienne thinks. I pray the Gods have enough mercy to not let me be the one to kill him.

‘’I have sent a raven to Arianne Martell asking for her help. Let us hope she answers favorably,’’ Daenerys tells them. They all nod.

When the meeting is adjourned, Daenerys takes a moment to herself. _All my life this is what I was waiting for. It can’t be for nothing. I won’t let it._

She leaves the Arryn’s map room to join the others at the dinner table. She observes them, tries to remember every face, every name. She can’t. Her eyes set on Sansa, deep in conversation with Missandei. She is glad they are getting along so well. She decides to sit next to Brienne. 

‘’Good evening, Brienne,’’ she smiles softly. 

Surprised, Brienne still responds ever so politely, ‘’Good evening, my Queen.’’

‘’You can call me Daenerys,’’ she says, trying to make Brienne comfortable. It seems to have the opposite result. 

‘’Have you ever fought in a war, my Queen?’’

‘’Yes, I have.’’

‘’Then you know how we all feel tonight.’’

Daenerys nods. ‘’I suppose this is why we drink,’’ she says, pointing to Brienne’s ale.

Daenerys doesn’t know that Brienne rarely drinks, and that when she does, it is never on the brink of war. ‘’It is not why I drink.’’ 

Daenerys can sense Brienne needs to be asked in order to offer information, so she does, ‘’Why do you drink tonight?’’

Brienne stares at Daenerys’s eyes, ‘’Because I might have to kill a friend soon, whether I want to or not.’’

Daenerys lowers her head. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’It is not entirely your fault, Your Grace. Jaime could have left his sister’s side more than once.’’

‘’Jaime Lannister? Tyrion’s brother?’’ Brienne nods.

‘’He tried to kill me once,’’ Daenerys tells her. 

To make her understand, Brienne responds, ‘’Opposite sides.’’ 

‘’We do not have to be. If he bends the knee, I will spare him. I swear to you.’’ 

Brienne is surprised that a Queen would make her a promise so important. She blushes slightly. ‘’Thank you.’’ Daenerys offers her a weak smile. _It is the least I can do._

When they leave the Vale, it snows. Daenerys can’t appreciate it. She knows too well what it means. 

Each day seems to be going faster since they have left the Vale. After a week, they will be upon King’s Landing on the morrow. In their bed, Daenerys takes Sansa in her arms. Outside their tent, they can hear Harry the Heir, drunk, exchange words with Lord Glover and Lady Mormont. 

‘’Have you heard the rumors? I hear the silver dragon and the red wolf share a bed,’’ Harry the Heir spits. 

‘’You’d better be careful with your words,’’ Lyanna warns. She has a hand on her sword. Lord Glover motions for her to step back. 

‘’They will save us from Cersei and the Others. They can bed the dragons for all I care,’’ Lord Glover tells him. 

Harry the Heir scoffs, ‘’If they’d had a real man to bed, they wouldn’t resort to this sort of behavior.’’ 

She can’t sleep, she is already feeling the adrenaline of tomorrow’s battle, and hearing those words is the last she can endure. Daenerys gets up.

‘’He’s not worth it, Daenerys,’’ Sansa tells her.

‘’I know. But you are.’’ Sansa smiles at that. 

When she gets out of the tent, Drogon gets out of his sleep and raises his head towards Harry the Heir. He swallows, trying to hide his fear. 

‘’Lady Sansa Stark is a far better lover than you ever will be,’’ she tells him, not even deigning to say his name. She can hear Sansa’s chuckle.

‘’I have fathered two bastards,’’ he tries to defend himself.

‘’That does not mean the mothers have been satisfied,’’ she smirks. Lord Glover’s laugh roars. Harry blushes, takes another look at Drogon and decides to take his leave. He bows, ‘’My Queen.’’ She gives him permission to leave. She turns to Lord Glover and Lady Mormont, ‘’Thank you, my lord, my lady. I will not forget this.’’ They return her smile. 

When she returns to her bed, Sansa teases, ‘’Can we sleep, now?’’ 

‘’Before we do, I want you to know that no matter what happens, they cannot take our love away from us, fire of my heart.’’

‘’I know. They couldn’t even if they tried to, light of my life.’’ Sansa kisses Daenerys gently. ‘’Now let us sleep. Worries are for the morrow.’’ Daenerys nods. Sansa lets Daenerys spoon her to sleep. 

Morning comes all too soon. Missandei wakes them up as gently as she can. 

‘’Today is the day,’’ she says gravely. 

‘’At last,’’ Daenerys responds. _Everything has been building up to this._

Missandei braids Daenerys’s hair for battle while Daenerys does the same to Sansa. If it wasn’t for the heavy tone of the day, the scene would have been endearing, youthful even. But the braids are made to facilitate killing. 

The tents, the horses and the rations are all gathered under an hour. The anticipation of war makes everyone participate in tidying up. The armies are gathered before Daenerys now.

‘’Are you ready, my love?’’ Sansa asks her.

‘’My whole life I have been preparing for this,’’ Daenerys answers. She had taken up training in Dragonstone, and although it had been interrupted due to her injury in Winterfell, Grey Worm and Arya had told her she was ready to participate in a battle after three weeks more. She was ready. 

Jon and Sansa mount their dragons first, leaving the crowd below them to anticipate seeing Daenerys on Drogon. When she is atop Drogon, she takes a deep breath and starts her speech with her loudest, most assured voice, ‘’I am the blood of the dragon and I swear that every single one of our enemies will burn. Slay the soldiers! Lay waste to the Usurper! Their bones will be crushed by your strength and your swords will draw the blood that will nourish the soil of our new world. We will trample their ashes and decimate their legacy! Will you pierce their hearts?’’ The armies roar in agreement. ‘’Will you detach their heads from their bodies?’’ The armies roar even louder. ‘’Will you take back the Iron Throne with fire and blood?’’ The armies’ clamor is louder than any she has ever heard before. Daenerys’s face is clenched, her head up high. _A born Queen_ , Sansa thinks. Daenerys repeats the questions in Dothraki and they shout in concurrence. She repeats again, this time in High Valyrian for the Unsullied, who raise their spears and growl. She turns to Jon and nods, then to Sansa. 

At the top of her lungs, Sansa shouts, ‘’Death awaits them!’’ The armies chant it back to her. _Born to rule_ , Daenerys thinks with a smile. Drogon is the first to fly, quickly followed by Viserion and Rhaegal. 


	25. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up this is a long one!  
> also im afraid writing battles and strategy isnt my strong suit, if you have any tips to improve they're very welcome, as with anything else!

Jaime recognizes the faint sound. Every second counts if he is right, and he’d rather be safe than sorry. Bronn doesn’t hear it yet, but he knows Jaime’s look is the same he had at Highgarden. 

‘’They’re coming,’’ Jaime says simply, his wide eyes betraying his efforts to appear calm.

‘’For fuck’s sake. Can’t even enjoy a breakfast in peace,’’ Bronn says as he gets up and runs to alert the soldiers.

Jaime runs to Cersei’s bedchambers to tell her. Her first instinct is to laugh. _As if._

He grips her shoulders, ‘’This is not a jape, Cersei. They are coming and if we do not act, we will know a fate a thousand times worse than Highgarden.’’

‘’That treacherous bitch!’’ 

Jaime thinks it best not to remind her that she was planning on betraying the truce first. He hates to admit it, but he has to concede that Daenerys Targaryen played her cards well. 

Cersei calls her handmaids, ‘’Summon Euron and Dickon immediately.’’

Before the handmaid in charge of finding Euron leaves, Jaime whispers to start at the nearest brothel. Euron had come back from the free cities a little more than three days ago with promise of the Golden Company’s arrival soon enough. He had preferred to come back to King’s Landing as soon as possible with his men to help protect Cersei. Of course, Jaime knew that was horse shit. He only wanted the throne and was ready to do anything to gain it. Cersei wasn’t showing yet, but it was only a matter of time before he found out about their child and used it against them. He would either disgrace Cersei and execute them both or blackmail her into marrying him. Needless to say, Jaime hoped Euron would die in this battle.

Dickon is found in the Godswood. He had to sneak here to send his ravens, and when Cersei had asked him why he prayed to Gods that weren’t his, he had told her that he couldn’t bear sharing his faith with the woman who had burned his father alive; and since he couldn’t live a godless life, he had turned to the Old Gods. Cersei considered the followers of any faith stupid, so she hadn’t questioned his answer. She let him pray. Besides, she couldn’t risk losing another ally. Qyburn and Jaime had made that clear.

Dickon knows destruction will fall on this city in a moment, but he also knows that means he will see Jon again. He suppresses a smile. He gathers his men, of which only the commanders know his true allegiance, and the plan is set in motion. 

Euron gathers his men as well. He reminds them that his ships are anchored in Blackwater Bay and that they are ready to sail at any time if needed.

Their armies positioned in front of the Iron Gate, Jaime has no time to inspire the soldiers with a speech. Instead, he only reminds them that the way to kill a dragon is through its eyes. The anticipation is unbearable and Jaime concentrates to hear them, but he can’t. For a moment he panics and thinks he was wrong, but then he hears the distinct war cries of the Dothraki. 

He sees Daenerys and her dragon first, flying atop her troops. He notices the second dragon and sees someone riding it, too. The dragons are getting dangerously closer and he recognizes Jon Snow. He is even more astonished when he sees red hair on the third dragon and recognizes Sansa Stark when he gets a glimpse of her face. Fear replaces astonishment when he realizes that if Sansa Stark is here, that means Brienne is not far. As soon as that thought crosses his mind, the fighting begins. 

Daenerys’s men outnumber Cersei’s by thousands and make their way through, trying to encircle the enemy. She is thankful the battle takes place outside the city, far enough from civilians. Sansa tries her best to get close enough to the men to identify them without putting Viserion in danger. She leaps forward and shouts, ‘’Dracarys!’’ when she sees Jaime Lannister, but he moves before the fire can reach him. Further right, she sees Dickon. She gets Jon’s attention by asking Viserion to screech, and she indicates Dickon’s location with her arm. Jon nods as a ‘’Thank you’’ and moves towards Dickon to assure his protection against the Lannister army who has now understood that he is against them. Remote, Euron and his men smile and laugh while watching the butchery. Furious at his cowardice, Sansa leaps in his direction. He smiles even wider, which makes her rage. She is about to shout the command that would burn him alive, but he gets a horn out of his armor and blows in it. Viserion swerves to the right abruptly and turns upside down. Sansa tries her hardest to hang on, but she falls. _How could I forget about the horn?_ she curses herself. The sand absorbs the landing, but she hears a bone in her left arm crack and feels the pain soon after. The Ironborn are too far for her to be in danger. She turns her head to the right and sees she is dangerously close to the rest of the battle, though. She takes deep breaths and tries to get up, but her right leg is also broken. Viserion does his best to shield her. Daenerys sees her on the ground and lands with Drogon a minute later.

‘’What happened? Are you all right?’’ Daenerys asks, frantic, kneeling over Sansa.

‘’He has the horn.’’

‘’I don’t care about Euron, are _you_ hurt?’’

Sansa nods painfully. 

‘’I am bringing you back to the Vale immediately.’’

With her right arm, Sansa prevents her from getting up. 

‘’You can’t abandon them. They’re counting on you.’’ She inhales sharply. ‘’I’m counting on you.’’

Before Daenerys can respond that she will not leave her here alone and wounded, Sansa shoves her out of the way forcefully, takes her dragonglass dagger out and stabs a soldier who tried to seize the opportunity and end the war. Daenerys gets him out of the way and takes Sansa’s dagger out and impulsively puts it away. She allows Drogon to eat the soldier. She turns her attention back to Sansa. Her armor is tainted by blood, the soldier’s blood — but there is a blade cutting through Sansa’s armor, more blood gushing out with each breath Sansa takes. Daenerys is confused, can’t comprehend, doesn’t want to comprehend what is happening. She tries to take the blade out but Sansa cries out in pain and the blade only goes farther in despite Daenerys’s efforts. She tries to take it out again but she can feel the blade pushing through Sansa and Daenerys’s reflex is to remove her hands so as not to hurt her more but the blood pours out of the wound more and more and she doesn’t know what to do. She looks at Sansa’s face, sweaty and marked by pain, her blue eyes piercing her. By instinct, Sansa puts her right hand on her wound and raises her hand to her eyes so she can see the damage and she knows she won’t make it. She lifts her eyes to stare at Daenerys’s beautiful amethyst eyes. _If this is the last thing I see before dying, then I will die happy._ Daenerys’s tears soak Sansa’s face. Sansa puts her hand on Daenerys’s jaw and motions for her to come closer and kisses her tenderly.She can taste Daenerys’s tears. 

‘’You will heal, you will be well again,’’ Daenerys tells her. They hear Rhaegal land and Jon tell him to go back to Dickon, but they do not look in his direction. 

Sansa rubs her thumb against Daenerys’s lips, ‘’You… have given me,’’ she inhales sharply, ‘’more happiness … than I ever … wished for.’’ Sansa manages a weak smile.

‘’No, no, no, Sansa, please, please …’’ She is sobbing so much she can barely speak. ‘’Stay with me, Sansa, Sansa!’’ She puts her hands on Sansa’s face, trying to keep her awake, but there is nothing to be done. 

Sansa exhales her last breath as Jon reaches them. When she removes her hands from Sansa’s face, she gasps. _I’ve put blood all over her face._ Daenerys has never felt this angry, she screams so loud Cersei hears her in the dungeons. Jon’s knees give up under him and he falls near Sansa, hardly believing she is dead. Her long braid is soaked by blood and that’s when it hits him. 

Daenerys turns to him. In a frightening whisper, she says, ‘’I will kill them all.’’

She gets up and walks towards Drogon. 

‘’I will take care of Sansa,’’ he tells her, ‘’I know someone —‘’

She turns to him in a swift movement, ‘’Can’t you see she’s dead? It’s too late!’’ She shouts. Jon lets her shout. He knows he is not the one she is angry with. She leaves afterwards and he lets her. _She is dead because of me_ , Daenerys thinks. Her vision has turned to red. She goes into battle with Sansa’s bloody handprint on her cheek and her thumbprint on her lip. She wipes her lip, unable to bear tasting Sansa’s blood. 

Jon picks Sansa up and shows her to Viserion. He can see his pain.

‘’We need to bring her to Dragonstone. Maybe something can be done.’’

It takes no more for Viserion to allow him to ride atop him and for them to fly for Dragonstone. 

\- - -

Jaime can see his troops do not stand a chance and he has no choice but to retreat inside the city walls. He gives the order and then runs towards the mountain to reach the secret passageway to the dungeons. When he is near his goal, he sees her and he can’t help but shout her name. She raises her head and sees him go inside the mountain. She runs to follow him.

Jaime ironically finds Cersei in Tyrion’s old cell. 

‘’We have to take Euron’s ships and get to safety _now_.’’ He sees Ser Gregor in a corner of the cell and Qyburn in the other. 

‘’Qyburn, will you do as we discussed?’’ 

‘’Yes, my Queen.’’

Jaime prevents him from leaving. ‘’What was discussed?’’

‘’Qyburn will make sure the wildfire under the Dragon pit is put to good use,’’ Cersei answers nonchalantly. 

Without hesitation, Jaime puts his sword through Qyburn. Ser Gregor takes a step forward, but Cersei stops him. 

‘’We have to make the city burn. I will leave nothing to that dragon bitch,’’ she says, trying to convince him.

‘’Cersei —‘’

‘’I will not accommodate her!’’

‘’You would kill millions of innocents out of _spite_?’’ He asks her. A part of him is incredulous that his own sister would do such a thing, but another part of him knew she had it in her. Still, he had hoped he was wrong.

‘’When the rest of the citizens see this carnage, they will blame her. They will turn on her and ask for me back.’’

Before he knows it, Jaime is upon her and pierces her heart with his sword.

Shocked, Cersei gasps. She falls in his arms. ‘’The valonqar …’’

Jaime doesn’t understand her words. All he can offer is, ‘’You left me no choice. You knew why I killed Aerys.’’

Ser Gregor breaks through Jaime’s armor with his sword, hitting his left lung. Ser Gregor then lifts him up and hits him against the stone floor with all his strength. Jaime’s vision is blurry but he can see Ser Gregor fall to the floor, his neck gushing with blood. Before he can see the person behind Ser Gregor, he knows it’s her. 

Brienne holds him in her arms when his vision comes back to him well enough. 

With great difficulty, he informs her of the wildfire underneath the Dragon pit. She nods. With a clear conscience, Jaime can now focus on his death. 

‘’You know … it has alw — always been … a dream .. of mine … to be saved … by a wench…’’ he laughs, but it comes out as a gurgle. Brienne’s palm is on his wound. He puts his hand atop hers. She smiles faintly. 

‘’Jaime …’’ She doesn’t have the heart to tell him he will die, but she doesn’t have to.

‘’I .. know.’’ He stops to gain his strength. ‘’Brienne …’’ With all the strength he has left, he raises his head and places a kiss on her lips. She returns his kiss. His head falls back on the floor and he dies with a smile. 

\- - -

When Jon gets to Dragonstone, he hurries to the empty castle. He sees what he hoped he would see and sighs in relief.

‘’I was hoping you would be here,’’ he tells her.

‘’The flames told me you would need me,’’ Melisandre responds.

He nods. ‘’At the Wall, you told me I had an important part to play in the Great War. I understand I had to bring fire and ice together,’’ he says as he gently lays Sansa on an empty table. He continues, ‘’I played my part, but she hasn’t yet. We still need her.’’

‘’Indeed, we do.’’ Melisandre is about to start the ritual when they hear someone enter the castle.

‘’Where are you, bastard? Was the battle too hard for you? Did you run to hide behind the dragon whore’s skirts?’’ Euron taunts.

‘’Hide with magic until he leaves. Bring her back then.’’

‘’I will, Jon Snow.’’

He leaves them to find Euron. ‘’Is it me or does it smell like fish?’’ Jon retorts. 

‘’Where’s your pretty sister? I’d love to show her a good time …’’

‘’I’ve brought her corpse here to await a proper burial.’’ Jon tries his best not to betray his disgust at Euron’s words. He knows that would only motivate him.

Euron motions for two of his men to search the castle. Soon enough, one of them confirms that Sansa Stark is dead and lying on a table. Euron joins his man and makes sure Jon follows him. When he reaches Sansa, he tips her off the table. She falls face first. Jon hopes with all his heart that Melisandre has set a decoy. Later, he will be glad to know his hopes were right. 

‘’We have nothing to do with a corpse, as lovely as this one is … You are still useful, though, you bastard. I’ve heard the dragon queen likes you a lot, doesn’t she? And she will lose the North if she doesn’t rescue you. She can come get you in the Iron Islands. I’ve got ships, fierce men, the Golden Company, and this,’’ he takes out the horn.

Jon knows he has to play his game. ‘’A horn? That won’t impress Daenerys Targaryen much.’’

Euron’s smile grows wider with his confidence. ‘’It’s a dragonhorn, you cunt. That’s right, the dragon outside is mine.’’ 

_I’m sorry, Sansa. I should have taken Rhaegal. That way, you would not be offended beyond death._


	26. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long one!!

Sansa gasps for air. It takes a few breaths before she can breathe normally again. She feels an ache in her heart and she sees that her wound is closed before realizing that she is naked. She looks around to evaluate her surroundings — stone-caved dragons. She has been here before. This is Dragonstone. A woman with clothes and hair the color of fire — much brighter than her red hair — gives her water. The woman drinks it first so that Sansa knows it isn’t poisoned. Sansa takes the bucket and drinks avidly. 

‘’I’ve cleaned your small clothes and your armor, although I could not repair it,’’ the red woman tells her while handing her the clothes. Sansa gets dressed hastily. 

‘’Thank you, Lady … ?’’ 

‘’Melisandre of Asshai’i, Priestess of R’hllor, the Lord of light.’’ _She’s the one who brought Jon back._

‘’I died, didn’t I?’’ she asks tentatively. Melisandre nods. 

‘’Why bring me back?’’

‘’You still have a part to play in the Great War,’’ Melisandre answers plainly.

‘’What part must I play?’’

‘’The Lord of light speaks in mysterious ways, my Lady. Your part is for you to uncover.’’

Sansa nods. This is the most she will learn, she knows. 

‘’Who brought me here?’’

‘’Jon Snow.’’ Sansa is about to ask another question, but Melisandre stops her by putting her hand up. ‘’He was followed by Euron Greyjoy and captured. Euron has a dragon horn and is in control of one as we speak.’’

‘’What color is the dragon Euron has?’’

‘’Cream and gold, my Lady.’’

Sansa inhales sharply. ‘’He has Viserion. He has my dragon.’’

Melisandre offers her apologetic eyes. 

‘’Do we know who won the war?’’

‘’Nothing as of yet.’’

‘’How many days have I been here, my Lady?’’ asks Sansa.

‘’Three days.’’ 

_Three days_ , Sansa repeats to herself. The Vale is empty except for Robert Arryn and injured men. If Cersei has won, Robert will not be made aware. She cannot take that risk and lose precious time. If Cersei has won, Dickon must have fallen back on Horn Hill. _I can help him then_. If Daenerys has won, Dickon must be in Horn Hill by now to gather his belongings and bring them to King’s Landing, and I can get to King’s Landing afterwards. The thoughts race in her mind, and in a matter of seconds, she reaches her decision.

‘’I must go to Horn Hill. Is there any way I can do that, Priestess?’’

‘’There is a boat on the west shore of the island. If you go straight ahead and reach the Crownlands, you will find a horse waiting for you. Is there any way I can persuade you to rest?’’

‘’No,’’ Sansa smiles. She reaches Melisandre and pulls her in a warm hug. ‘’Thank you for bringing my brother Jon and I back. We owe you everything.’’

Melisandre had not expected the hug, had never actually been thanked for what she did, not even by Stannis. ‘’I have done nothing. It is all R’hllor.’’

‘’Then I will be sure to thank him, too.’’

Melisandre smiles. ’’My Lady, before you leave, may I ask who pierced you with this sword?’’ she asks, showing her the sword.

‘’An unknown Lannister soldier put it so deep in me that when Daenerys tried to pull it out, it only deepened the wound. He is the one to blame. Daenerys only shortened my suffering.’’ She pauses. ‘’Why does it matter?’’

Melisandre quickly tells her about Azor Ahai and how he fulfilled his destiny by forging Lightbringer in Nissa Nissa’s heart and how Daenerys is the Prince that was promised, Azor Ahai come again, born amidst salt and smoke. 

‘’By deepening this sword into your heart, Daenerys Targaryen has unwillingly fulfilled her destiny. When she takes this sword in her hand, it will become fire and kill the White Walkers. Will you bring it with you and give it to her?’’

‘’I will.’’ _She will never forgive herself if she knows._ Sansa is almost thankful she has died this way, for now they have a way to defeat the Others once and for all; and she knows Daenerys never would have forged the sword willingly. ‘’What will you do?’’

‘’You need not worry about me, Sansa Stark. R’hllor has showed me the way many times. He will do so again.’’ 

Sansa leaves after this exchange, thinking that the only person she believes in as much as Melisandre believes in R’hllor is Daenerys. 

\- - - - 

Daenerys claimed the Iron Throne two days ago. The bodies have been burned to forbid the Night King more soldiers, she has greeted the citizens and promised to protect them and care for their wellbeing, she has accepted the Lannister soldiers who bent the knee as her subjects, she has decided to use the wildfire against the Others when the time is right, but she does not celebrate. The Others are coming. She takes out Sansa’s dragonglass blade. _I was never prepared for this._ Tyrion finds her sitting on a chair, staring at the Sansa’s blade, crying uncontrollably. He strokes her shoulder and she lets herself fall on him, clutching him as if for dear life, the tears soaking his shoulder. Missandei rushes in when she hears the sobs, alarmed. Davos also runs to Daenerys’s bedchambers, afraid someone might have tried to harm her. The scene he witnesses is so heart wrenching he thinks someone might as well have stabbed Daenerys in the heart. 

‘’I killed her,’’ she repeats over and over through her sobs. Missandei rubs her back in an attempt to soothe her even if she knows there is no healing from this for the moment.

Daenerys raises her head from Tyrion’s shoulder to look at Davos. She gasps for air through the sobs.

‘’You did not kill her, Daenerys,’’ Davos assures her.

‘’I pushed the blade further!’’ she yells, desperate.

‘’You did not kill her. The blade was already through her heart. She would have died no matter what you did.’’

‘’I couldn’t keep her safe,’’ she sobs, ‘’It is my fault. My stupid war. It means nothing … I don’t want any of it...’’

Davos tries his best to console Daenerys; it was Daenerys who had been there for everyone the last two days, trying to comfort them. No doubt she thought focusing on other people’s losses would lessen her own.

‘’Your war is the only reason we still have a chance to survive the winter,’’ he tells her.

Arya arrives at the scene, heartbroken. Sansa’s death and Jon’s disappearance had shaken her to her core, but she is convinced she has not felt as shattered as this. Arya’s grieving method was fighting anything that moved to exorcise the pain. Daenerys’s way of coping was to focus on other things, but the pain would always catch up to her.

‘’Listen to me, Daenerys.’’ Daenerys raises her head to look at Arya. ‘’Sansa would want you to lead your people in the fight against the Others. You know it is true.’’

Missandei adds, ‘’Sansa believes in you.’’

Daenerys stops crying, numb. ‘’Believes’’. Present tense. Sansa will never be in present tense again. But her people are still here, and they still need her. She must help them. It is her duty. It is what she must do for Sansa. _Then, I will step away. But for now, I must live…_ Exhausted, she falls asleep on the floor.

She is awakened by Tyrion hours later. Varys, Missandei, Arya, Grey Worm, Davos and Dickon are in the room as well. 

‘’Euron has sent a raven.’’

Daenerys opens it as fast as she can. 

‘’He says he has Jon and Viserion captured.’’ There is no mention of Sansa’s body. _I still can’t offer her a proper burial_ , she thinks before chasing the thought away to focus on the problem at hand. 

‘’We must save him at once,’’ Dickon urges her.

‘’He has the Golden Company plus his men, ships, and the dragon horn,’’ she counters.

‘’Why didn’t he use the dragon horn in the Iron Gate battle?’’ Missandei asks.

‘’He wanted Cersei to die. He wants the throne to himself. He also knew there was no way he could win that battle, so he waited until he had the advantage. He has valuable hostages now, and our men, while higher in numbers, can’t all fight on the Iron Islands. He knows this,’’ Tyrion answers.

‘’Then take Rhaegal and Drogon and rescue Jon and Viserion,’’ Arya concludes.

‘’I cannot afford losing a dragon.’’ Besides, Daenerys thinks, killing Viserion would be like killing _her_.

‘’You will let Jon rot on the Iron Islands? After all he’s done?’’ Dickon asks her, incredulous. Daenerys can’t find anything to say. He is not wrong, but she does not have a choice.

‘’If it had been Sansa —‘’ Dickon starts.

Daenerys cuts him off, ‘’Don’t you dare.’’ Her brows are furrowed in anger, her eyes fiery.

‘’You want the good parts of war. You want the triumph, the love, the respect. But when you go to war, you have to confront it wholly. Live with the fact that you are letting him down,’’ Dickon says before storming out.

‘’If this is how you repay Stark loyalty, then I must be on my way,’’ Arya asserts.

‘’Can’t you see I have no choice?’’ she pleads.

‘’Jon would try to save you.’’

‘’If I go to the Iron Islands, Euron has no reason to keep him alive.’’

‘’Euron would be too busy fighting to worry about Jon,’’ Arya blurts out before leaving abruptly. 

‘’They are too close to Jon to see the situation rationally,’’ Varys tries to reassure her.  
_  
Yes, but they do have a point. What made me a good ruler was my head and my heart. I no longer have a heart. It died with her._

Later that day, Dickon announces that he will go back to Horn Hill, accompanied by Arya for protection. 

‘’I understand. Please know I am doing everything within my power to find a solution.’’

He nods and takes his leave. When Dickon and Arya leave, they notice Rhaegal following them in the sky. _He follows us in our sorrow,_ Dickon thinks.

When they reach Horn Hill, the warmth welcomes them. They have been riding for days now, always followed by Rhaegal. As soon as they arrive, Dickon sends a raven to Daenerys to assure her that Rhaegal is well and has followed them the whole way. When that is done, he finds Rhaegal curled in the grass, staring blankly at the mountains. He approaches the dragon carefully. He is too far to touch him, so he tells him, ‘’I feel his absence right here,’’ he places his hand on his heart. Rhaegal growls, but it is not aggressive. It is understanding. He takes a step forward and Rhaegal opens his wing to give him space. Dickon sits near his neck and Rhaegal folds his wing. He tentatively pets Rhaegal at first, but soon he becomes at ease, for Rhaegal is a part of Jon after all. Arya joins them. Rhaegal already knows her: Jon has introduced them and she has ridden him before. After the war, when Dickon had learned that Jon’s father had been Rhaegar Targaryen, he felt the loneliness Jon must have felt. _I couldn’t be there for him when he needed me._ Dusk is upon them now and they must go to sleep.

Around noon the next day, Sansa arrives, exhausted. She searches every room and finds Dickon in the kitchen. He doesn’t hear her come in.

‘’Dickon,’’ she sighs in relief. He raises his head. His eyes widen in surprise. 

‘’Sansa?’’ She smiles as he comes up to her, touching her shoulders to make sure she is real, alive, well. ‘’Arya!’’ he shouts before embracing Sansa warmly.

‘’Arya’s here?’’ Sansa asks, startled.

Arya runs in, agitated, her sword unsheathed. She lets it hit the floor when she sees Sansa. She joins the hug.

‘’How is it true?’’

‘’Melisandre brought me back,’’ Sansa explains.

‘’She can’t let the Starks stay dead. That is a habit of hers I am fond of,’’ Arya tells her. They all share a chuckle.

Arya and Dickon inform her of the latest developments, and she is glad Daenerys has won the war. When Arya tells her the reasons why Daenerys won’t come to Jon’s rescue, Sansa listens intently.

‘’She is not wrong, you know …’’ she pauses.‘’But Jon still needs us. We have to try,’’ Sansa tells them. _If anyone should be responsible for Viserion’s death, it should be me._

‘’I know. We have no clue how to help him, though,’’ Dickon sighs in despair. 

‘’I might have a far-fetched idea.’’ She pauses. Arya and Dickon await her next words. ‘’Bran can control wolves and some humans for a long while. Perhaps he could control Viserion for a reasonable amount of time while we break the horn and free him, thus allowing us to free Jon as well.’’

‘’I can make sure Bran is unbothered while he wargs,’’ Arya says.

‘’He will have to be close enough to the Iron Islands. Near Ironman’s bay,’’ Sansa adds.

‘’We could get Bran in the Vale on Rhaegal’s back,’’ Dickon offers.

‘’Yes. Arya and Bran have ridden him before, and as Jon’s love, Rhaegal will be more receptive to you. Be careful, still.’’

‘’I will.’’

Sansa takes a nap to rest after her long voyage. When she wakes up, it is time to get Bran. Bran accepts their plan but warns them that his ability to control a dragon is extremely limited. Nonetheless, he will do his best. The four of them land in the Westerlands, as close to Pyke as they can get. Dickon and Sansa wait for Bran to be ready before setting the plan in motion.

‘’One last ride to save Jon,’’ Sansa tells Rhaegal. 

When they reach the Westerlands, they get to Pyke in under ten minutes. Bran can still see them from the shore, although indefinitely. Viserion sees them and alerts Euron. He takes out his horn and makes Viserion attack Rhaegal with his claws. The dragons screech as they try to tear off each other’s scales. Sansa makes Rhaegal get away long enough to bring Dickon to shore safely. He is easily surrounded and Sansa does her best to burn his opponents. Through the flames, Dickon sees Euron, but he can’t reach him. The Golden Company is heading towards him. He fights the Ironborn close to him while Sansa fights Viserion despite the ache it brings to her heart. On the shore of the Westerlands, Bran reaches through Viserion’s mind and succeeds at taking a hold of him, but only for three seconds before the horn brings him back. Sansa helps Dickon fight the Ironborn, cleaning the path to get to Euron. When the fire subsides, Dickon seizes the opportunity and runs to reach Euron, who is too interested in the spectacle in the sky to see him come. Dickon tackles him to the ground and that is all Bran needs to control Viserion. Dickon hears Viserion’s growl and runs as far away from Euron as he can. Viserion pulverizes Euron, but Euron’s horn has fell from his hand and is now in another Ironborn’s hand. Before he can control Viserion, Sansa leaps towards the man. He tries to outrun Rhaegal, but it is no use. Rhaegal burns him, but not before he also tosses the horn away. Luckily, it lands near Dickon. He gets up and smashes it with both his feet as strongly as he can. When nothing but crumbs subsist, Dickon lets Viserion burn them. Rhaegal and Viserion then cleanse the island of any Ironborn or member of the Golden Company who dares confront them. Only a handful of them remain and bring Jon to them. Jon has a black eye, but that is all, thankfully. Dickon unbinds him and they climb Rhaegal. Ten minutes later, they land where Bran and Arya are, unharmed. As soon as they touch the grass, Jon pulls Dickon in for a passionate kiss that makes up for all the lost kisses of the past weeks. 

‘’Oh, how I’ve missed you,’’ Dickon tells him. Jon laughs wholeheartedly.

Jon then embraces Sansa, glad that Melisandre has kept her word. He hugs Arya and Bran next.

‘’Where is Daenerys?’’ Jon asks.

‘’She did not want to rescue you because she feared she would lose a dragon and be weakened during the fight against the Others,’’ Bran says matter-of-factly.

‘’She acted intelligently, but I am glad you came nonetheless,’’ he smiles.

Sansa embraces Viserion. She explains how sorry she is for hurting him and how glad she is to have him back. He nuzzles her and she knows all is forgiven.

‘’Shall we visit our lovely Queen?’’ Sansa asks. They are all dreading confronting her after their betrayal, but they know they have to see her sooner or later. They decide to bring Bran with them to King’s Landing and depart immediately. They arrive after dusk.

Daenerys is in her nightgown while Missandei brushes her hair. As she stares at her reflection, Daenerys has to remind herself: _Keep going. For her._ When Missandei leaves, Daenerys stares endlessly at her reflection. 

Before seeing Daenerys, Sansa visits Tyrion, Davos, Brienne and Missandei. The reunion is heartfelt, with all of them shedding tears, even Tyrion. That way, when she meets Daenerys, only the two of them will matter. Sansa thinks it best if she sees Daenerys alone and explains the situation to her. Everyone agrees.

Sansa doesn’t knock. She opens the door soundlessly and sees Daenerys staring at her own reflection. She observes her for a brief moment, smiling.

Then, she says, ‘’I told you even death could not end our love.’’

Daenerys turns so fast Sansa is afraid her neck might snap. It doesn’t. Daenerys is reluctant to believe her eyes, afraid she is but a figment of her imagination. She gets up from her chair slowly and walks to Sansa. She puts her hand on Sansa’s cheek. When she understands that she is actually touching Sansa’s skin and that it is not a dream, she puts her other hand on Sansa’s other cheek and whispers, ‘’Is it true? Is it really you?’’

‘’It is. I’ve been brought back by Melisandre.’’ Daenerys makes a mental note to shower Melisandre with gold and land and anything she desires.

‘’You’re here?’’

‘’I’m here, light of my life.’’ Sansa puts her hands on the small of Daenerys’s waist.

The tears pour from Daenerys’s eyes, ‘’It’s you!’’ she exclaims. She sighs in happiness and puts her lips on Sansa’s, breathing her in. Sansa cries, too, unbelievably happy to find Daenerys again. When they break the kiss, they stare into each other’s eyes and laugh, unable to contain their joy. 

‘’Fire of my heart… You’ve come back to me,’’ she smiles.

‘’Nothing can keep me away from you,’’ Sansa responds before kissing her again. She pauses. ‘’Daenerys …We’ve rescued Jon.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Dickon, Arya, Bran and I went to the Iron Islands. We got Viserion and Jon back. The horn is no more. Euron Greyjoy is dead. No one got hurt,’’ Sansa quickly adds.

‘’You all betrayed me for love,’’ she smiles and kisses Sansa.

‘’The last betrayal,’’ Sansa remembers.

Daenerys nods. No more betrayals to anticipate.

‘’Come, let us sit. You must be tired,’’ Daenerys tells her.

Daenerys sits first. Sansa takes out Lightbringer and offers it to Daenerys. Daenerys takes it and the sword lights up with fire. Intrigued, Daenerys asks, ‘’What is this?’’

‘’It is yours. Azor Ahai reborn.’’ Daenerys is familiar with the story. Melisandre has explained it to her back in Dragonstone. She knows about Nissa Nissa. The meaning dawns on her.

‘’When I tried to take the sword out of your heart …’’ she can’t finish.

‘’Daenerys, look out of your window. Your people need you to embrace this legacy.’’

‘’If I inherited this legacy by hurting you, then I want no part in it,’’ Daenerys counters.

‘’I am here. With you,’’ Sansa tries to comfort her.

‘’I killed you,’’ Daenerys declares. She stares at her hands as if accusing them. Her tears soak them, but she cries soundlessly.

‘’I was already doomed, Daenerys. Nothing you could have done would have changed that.’’

‘’I can’t —‘’

‘’I forgive you,’’ Sansa states.

Incredulous, Daenerys looks up at her, her glassy purple eyes reminding her of the night sky. Sansa stares at Daenerys’s eyes, ‘’If there is something to forgive, I forgive you.’’

Daenerys had longed for Sansa’s forgiveness, the only forgiveness she couldn’t get, and now that she had it, part of her was relieved; but another part of her was even more scared of the future. 

‘’I can’t risk losing you again in the fight against the Others, Sansa. I couldn’t survive it.’’

‘’Death tried to tear us apart once and failed. Let it try and fail again,’’ Sansa says confidently before she kisses Daenerys’s forehead. Daenerys stares at Sansa’s eyes, the color of the sea, eyes she never thought she would see again. When looking at those eyes, it is hard to not believe her.

‘’Only you would risk death so soon after experiencing it,’’ Daenerys japes. They both chuckle through their tears.

‘’I love you,’’ Daenerys says because she has to, because she doesn’t say it nearly enough. 

‘’I love you,’’ Sansa repeats. _I have never seen eyes so beautiful_ , she thinks. The moon witnesses their bond and shines bight for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments, i really cherish them and they make me a better writer!!


	27. Diplomacy

Sansa has to rest, so Daenerys gets dressed silently the next morning. She places a kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her. She walks to the throne room solemnly, her duty weighing on her every step; it is a comfortable one. The weight of the crown is important and she will do her best to honor it. She hasn’t seen Jon since he arrived, too caught up on reuniting with Sansa, feeling her familiar warmth in her arms. Before she gets to the throne room, she decides to visit him. She feels guilty, too. She must apologize, she knows. 

She knocks on the door and Jon opens it seconds after. He greets her with a heartfelt smile. 

‘’I am glad to see you safe and sound, I truly am,’’ she says, her fingers lingering on his shoulders.

‘’So am I,’’ Jon smiles. 

‘’I wanted you to know I’m sorry I did not act soon enough.’’ Her hands are behind her back and she hopes he can’t see how nervous she is to make him understand her thinking. ‘’I wanted to keep you safe for as long as possible. I feared when I attacked the Iron Islands, Euron would have no reason to keep you alive. I also feared I might lose a child when I needed them the most to kill the Others and after losing Sansa, well … I wasn’t strong enough. Believe me when I say waiting to save you was one of the most difficult decisions I ever made.’’

‘’You are a Queen, Daenerys. Your role is to make decisions as fairly as you can. Your decisions cannot please everyone. If I can reassure you in any way, let me tell you that you acted well. Thinking of the good of your people before mine was the right thing to do. A hard thing to do, yes, and I’m sure Dickon and Arya didn’t let you hear the end of it, but as a former Lord Commander who has been stabbed to death because I did not act as you did in a similar situation, I assure you that you did the right thing. I harbor no resentment towards you.’’

She nods gravely. There is a knot in her throat. 

‘’After all, I couldn’t be angry at my aunt, could I?’’ he chuckles. The statement surprises her and she joins his laughter. 

‘’Thank you,’’ she responds. He embraces her. 

When the hug is over, he tells her, ‘’Let me deal with Arya.’’ She smiles tenderly and nods.

She is about to leave when Dickon greets her. She hadn’t seen him in the room before. 

‘’You betrayed me,’’ she says in a serious tone.

‘’I had to.’’

‘’I know. I would be angrier at you if you had died due to your imprudence,’’ she says with a soft smile.

Dickon’s muscles relax as he returns her smile. ‘’I won’t betray you again,’’ he assures her. She doesn’t need reassurance. She knows he won’t betray her again. She knows no one else will. She is simply relieved that the betrayal she dreaded the most was not nearly as horrible as she had imagined. 

She kisses his cheek affectionately, much like a sibling would. ‘’You are a dear friend to me, betrayal or not.’’ 

‘’So are you, whether or not I agree with your decisions,’’ Dickon smiles. 

She leaves Dickon and makes her way to the throne room. It is empty, though not for long. This is Aegon the Conqueror’s throne, the symbol of power that was never meant for her. It belonged to Viserys, even if he would have made an awful king. _Blood isn’t all there is to rule._ She wonders if she could melt it, start anew, though she has to keep some continuity for her rule to be accepted. Besides, she can’t decide to choose only the good parts of her history. _Dickon was right. I can’t pick and choose the legacy I inherit._ They have taken down the Lannister banners, but there was no time to put Targaryen ones, which leaves the room dull. That is, until Sansa walks in. She restores the throne room in all its glory just by her presence. Daenerys gets up to greet her with a warm kiss.

‘’Would you like to try it? What is mine is yours,’’ she asks Sansa as she motions to the throne.

‘’I’ll sit in it if you sit on my lap,’’ Sansa smirks. Daenerys smiles in agreement.

She gives Sansa a few moments to take all of it in, sitting where her tormentors have sat, knowing that she has made it and they haven’t. Sansa observes the room from the throne. _I will do everything I can to be better to the people than they ever were_. She invites Daenerys to join her by extending her arm. Daenerys sits on her lap and Sansa puts her arms around Daenerys’s stomach and kisses her neck. 

‘’I could get used to the weight of a crown if it felt like you on my lap,’’ Sansa teases. Daenerys chuckles and turns her head to kiss her. Daenerys sighs. She wishes she could stay here forever. Alas, there are matters to tend to, starting with a small council in ten minutes.

When they arrive, everyone is already seated at the table. They inform Daenerys of the losses, of the rations, of the weather — an indication of the Others. There is no word from the Vale sighting them as of yet. 

But in the Vale, the Night King is turning Robert Arryn as they speak. No one had the time to send a raven. No one expected it; the Eyrie should have been impenetrable. The Night King cares not for obstacles, though. He cut through the Wall as if it was butter. 

Daenerys makes sure to tell them to take care of the orphans, entrusting Davos with the task. Afterwards, the subject of Dorne is inevitable. 

‘’We have not yet gotten a raven from Arianne Martell, but perhaps she can be convinced to fight with us in the Great War to come,’’ Varys explains.

‘’I can’t visit her. I have to stay here to make sure we’re ready, without forgetting that my visit could be taken as an act of war,’’ Daenerys continues. _And I need to train._ She doesn’t want to admit that she is not as skilled a warrior as a queen ought to be, though.

‘’I could go. Rhaegal would make me arrive fast, and it would show the unity between the North and the crown,’’ Jon offers. 

‘’I doubt Arianne Martell would appreciate a man telling her what to do behind the disguise of asking,’’ Tyrion says.

Sansa had wanted to volunteer from the beginning, but Jon had beaten her to it. Now is her chance. ‘’I can travel to Dorne. I am a woman, I am the North, I have a dragon. The only thing I do not have is proof of the Others. It is probably already a bit cold in Dorne, which helps us. Perhaps I could bring her Gregor Clegane’s head, or have we burned it?’’

‘’We’ve burned his body, but I’ve kept his head. I thought just like you, Lady Sansa,’’ Tyrion smiles. 

‘’Good.’’ She turns to Daenerys. ‘’After all they have endured from the crown, the Dornish hold on to their pride. Do I have your permission to negotiate independence?’’

The questions weighs on the room for a few seconds. Finally, Daenerys says, ‘’Yes.’’

Incredulous, the chatter fills the room. ‘’With all due respect, my Queen, are you certain?’’ Varys asks her. The noise quiets.

‘’I am. The realm has nine kingdoms, despite it’s name, does it not?’’ Everyone nods as confirmation. ‘’Losing Dorne does not affect my title as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, you can all rest. And I’d rather rule less kingdoms but have them be at peace than rule nine and have one of them plotting against me.’’

When the council is adjourned, both Daenerys and Sansa know that the latter has to leave as soon as possible. 

‘’I know I’ve only just come back, but you need not worry. Will you wait for me?’’ Sansa asks tenderly.

‘’I will do nothing else,’’ Daenerys smiles. 

\- - - - -

It is a lot warmer in Dorne, warmer than any weather she has ever experienced, in fact. She takes off her cloak and leaves it by Viserion. She hugs him goodbye and makes her way to the castle. The guards don’t let her in, so she waits for Arianne to be informed of her sudden arrival. Viserion is far enough not to alarm anyone, she hopes. The guards let her through after what seems to be an eternity in the sun. She makes her way to the throne room. Arianne Martell sits, draped in a golden veil, her brown locks cascading on her shoulders, her brown eyes asserting. Her skin glows. She is gorgeous, Sansa can’t deny it. She can’t forget that the last time a highborn northern woman was in Dorne, it was her aunt Lyanna. That does not play in her favor. 

Arianne is presented as the Princess of Dorne by a man in close proximity. She knows Sansa is alone, which forces her to present herself. Sansa tries not to show her embarrassment. 

‘’I am Lady Sansa Stark, Daughter of Winterfell, the red wolf of the North, sister to Jon Snow, Warden in the North, and envoy to Queen Daenerys Targaryen of the Seven Kingdoms per her defeat of the Usurper Cersei Lannister.’’ She doesn’t list Daenerys’s titles. It is safer this way; she does not want to intimidate Arianne Martell, she wants to work with her. She doesn’t mention that Daenerys is the first of her name, either, since this could be taken as an affront to Daenerys Martell of Dorne, née Targaryen. Arianne Martell says nothing, so Sansa adds, ‘’As a token of her friendship, Queen Daenerys offers you Gregor Clegane’s head.’’ She hands the bag to a guard, who makes Gregor’s head roll on the floor.

‘’Your Queen has won her war. What do you want from me?’’ Arianne asks sharply.

‘’She has won this war, but there is another to be fought, far greater. The war against the White Walkers.’’

Arianne laughs, ‘’They are naught but stories.’’

‘’So were dragons. Viserion!’’ Sansa shouts, and Viserion flies above the castle to land near a window, observing inside.

Arianne rises from her throne, shouting, ‘’You threaten me in my own home?’’

Sansa stays calm. ‘’Not at all. I am trying to convince you to help us. I can’t bring you a White Walker to make you see the truth, but I can make you see that some stories are not stories anymore.’’ 

Unconvinced, Arianne questions her further, ‘’Why would I help your precious Queen?’’

‘’For one, the White Walkers will march towards Dorne once they are finished with us, and they will if we do not have your help.’’ She stops. Meanwhile, Arianne can’t deny that it has been getting colder and colder, and her people are ill suited for the long winter to come, with White Walkers or not. ‘’Secondly, if you help us, we will get you through the winter, in addition to the Queen’s offer of independence. Let us build the age of Queens.’’

‘’You mean to tell me the mighty Daenerys Targaryen would let go of Dorne if we sentmen to her aid?’’ Sansa nods. ‘’This is a trap.’’

Sansa takes out the paper Daenerys has signed and offers it to Arianne. Arianne reads it carefully. 

‘’Very well. But she could still ambush us once we get there and take Dorne this way.’’ Sansa knows Arianne’s words mean _Do you think I’m stupid?_

‘’I can only offer you her word. The North trusts her, after all her family’s done to ours, we have chosen to bend the knee for her. That must count for something.’’

‘’Revenge, independence, protection. Why?’’ Arianne asks.

‘’To survive, and to atone for her family’s sins.’’ Sansa answers simply. It was so obvious to her that Daenerys was ridden by guilt that she almost forgot Arianne wouldn’t know.

Arianne turns her back to Sansa and consults a group of men and women. After a while, Arianne faces her.

‘’Dorne will send men to King’s Landing on the morrow.’’

‘’Thank you, Princess.’’ Arianne nods. Sansa takes her leave. Part of her wants to stay until the morrow to make sure the men are sent so as to ensure no betrayal, but she knows that in order for Arianne to trust Daenerys and Sansa, Sansa and Daenerys must trust her as well. 

She mounts Viserion as everyone watches, nods goodbye and leaves. When in King’s Landing, she finds Daenerys training with Arya. The sweat drips on her forehead as she tries to block Arya’s attacks swiftly, her braid dancing on her back. Sansa feels warmth in her stomach. When she notices Sansa, Daenerys lets go of Lightbringer and smiles. She is panting from her efforts but she takes Sansa in her arms and dips her nonetheless, making sure her grip is tight so that she doesn’t fall. Sansa smiles and kisses her hungrily. 

‘’We’re preparing for a war, here!’’ Arya teases. They break the kiss. Sansa announces the good news, to which Daenerys reacts with another kiss before getting back to training.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is very hectic at the moment, i'll do my best to write a chapter for next week but i can't promise anything im so sorry!!!


	28. Enmity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, a new chapter!! i am so sorry for the wait, school was taking all my time! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> On a good note, I've finished this fic, and after this chapter, only two more, approximately 2000 words length chapters to go! The chapters will be updated on Sundays, as usual
> 
> During my ao3 absence, ive read every single one of your comments and seen every single one of your kudos, and i just wanted to tell you i am so grateful to have the best readers ever and i cherish you in my heart!!

Daenerys has been busy with training, council meetings, ruling, making sure people are well fed, clothed and sheltered; she gets to bed exhausted every night. She finds solace in Sansa’s arms, and Sansa falls even more in love with Daenerys when she hears her talk excitedly about her day despite her tiredness. She loves Daenerys’s devotion, but she knows Daenerys never takes time for herself. Sansa draws a bath, lights candles and fetches Daenerys’s bath robe. Daenerys comes in their chamber sweaty and dirty; Arya must have made her fall on the ground a great number of times until she was satisfied with Daenerys’s footwork. Daenerys takes off her armor slowly, her muscles ache everywhere. Sansa helps her. She undoes Daenerys’s intricate braids that she made earlier the same day and kisses Daenerys’s neck when she’s done. 

‘’I’ve prepared a bath for you,’’ Sansa tells her softly.

‘’You’re not fond of my filthy, rugged beauty?’’ Daenerys teases. She knows she must smell foul.

Sansa smiles, ‘’There is not a second that passes during which I am not fond of you.’’

Sansa kisses her slowly, making sure to savor her. 

‘’Thank you. I really needed this,’’ Daenerys says in response to the compliment, the kiss, the bath, everything.

‘’I know. You tend to be forgetful of yourself,’’ Sansa mentions with a soft smile.

Daenerys nods, ‘’Perhaps, but I never forget about you.’’ She opens their private pantry and takes a lemon tart.

Sansa smiles before taking a bite and humming her satisfaction. When she’s done, she kisses Daenerys again, and Daenerys smiles because she can taste the lemons. 

She then gets in the bath and sighs her sorrows away. Sansa helps her wash her back and her hair, and for a second, while she closes her eyes, she can almost forget the danger that preys on them. 

When Daenerys is in their bed, on the verge of falling asleep, she mumbles, ‘’I can never thank the Gods enough for you.’’ 

Sansa smiles endearingly while whispering, ‘’You almost make me believe in the Gods again.’’ Daenerys responds with a short nod before snoring on her shoulder. 

They share breakfast the next morning to Sansa’s insistance, since she knows that if it were only up to Daenerys, meals would be skipped in order to be more time efficient. Sansa has made sure that Arya makes her eat as well. Daenerys doesn’t fight it; she knows Sansa is right, but seeing her so concerned is incredibly sweet. 

Sansa is in charge of ensuring that the day-to-day matters run smoothly and deals with matters of the crown while Daenerys trains. Varys visits her to assure her that Arianne’s men are well on their way, as per the whispers of his little birds. She nods, satisfied, but she wonders how many secrets Varys has gathered about her. 

Missandei then visits her, punctual as ever, and they spend most of the day together before Jon barges in. 

‘’They’re here,’’ he exhales, panting. 

Missandei’s eyes widen.

Sansa gets up, ‘’The Vale was supposed to warn us.’’

‘’I have a theory as to why they didn’t,’’ Tyrion says half seriously. Even in this dire time, he can’t help but try to diffuse the tension. 

‘’Alert Daenerys and the leaders of her armies immediately. I will fetch Viserion to give the signal.’’ 

She runs out of her office and finds Viserion. She pets him quickly, ‘’One more war, my dear friend.’’ He seems to nod and she mounts him. He screeches to get everyone’s attention, spouts three jets of fire consecutively and Sansa can see them. She has never seen so many Others. The Great War has truly come.

Daenerys learns of the Others in the training yard. Her exhaustion leaves her suddenly and her senses seem heightened under the adrenaline of the war. She takes Lightbringer and runs inside the city walls. She is relieved to see her men escorting the people to safety. She sees Drogon in the sky, already attacking the White Walkers with fire. She wishes she could mount him to keep him safe, but she must fight on the ground this time. The Night King doesn’t fly. She mounts a horse instead and rides into battle as Sansa and Viserion watch over her. Jon and Rhaegal are with Drogon, trying to attack the Others while avoiding their lances. 

Grey Worm follows with the Unsullied, as well as Asha Greyjoy and the iron islanders, Brienne of Tarth, Lyanna Mormont, Davos Seaworth, Arya Stark, Dickon Tarly, Lord Glover and the northmen; all cry for war. Missandei, Tyrion, Varys and Bran wait anxiously inside, helplessly watching the carnage that will inevitably begin any moment now. 

Daenerys faces the Others head on, a choice she is sure Sansa will disapprove of; but there is not time to hesitate. She slays wights first, until she slays a White Walker and notices that a fair number of wights fall to dust when she does. She yells at her troops to target the White Walkers instead of the wights, and thankfully Grey Worm hears her. But the wights are numerous and prevent them from reaching the White Walkers. She can’t even see the Night King behind his army, hiding like a coward. Her braid sticks out ofher armor and gets pulled by a White Walker and she cuts it hastily with Lightbringer, burning it slightly in the process; she stabs her attacker and gasps when she recognizes Robert Arryn. More wights fall alongside him. The Night King’s army is so thick that if it weren’t for her dragons, she would not know which way to go. She feels the reassuring heat of dragon fire and marches towards it. Dust and blood cover the ground as the Others start to surround her people. A White Walker stabs her side before she kills him. She yells at her men to retreat, the dragons try to make way for them, but it is too late. There is no way out. 

_I have doomed us all,_ she thinks. The city will be entirely destroyed by dragon fire if not by the White Walkers. The houses crumble as if made of parchment. The only thing left to do is get to the Night King or die in the attempt. Her anger makes her slay more and more White Walkers. She is thankful for her training with Arya as her arms and feet imitate the lessons she has learned. She hears the loud explosion of the dragon pit and turns her head in time to see a fair number of White Walkers die. The wildfire envelops the air, its heat radiating throughout the city. She knows her people are safe from it for they are inside the castle or behind the city walls, but if Sansa or Jon has deemed it necessary to burn the dragon pit, the Others are too close. Everywhere she looks, the White Walkers make their way through her armies, pushing them all together in a cursed circle. There is no issue, but she can’t give up. She must continue to fight. 

She hears foreign cries and turns her head to find the source. A sun and a spear. She exhales with a smile. The Dornish army comes from the Others’s backs and the element of surprise allows them to make their way through the enemy while Daenerys’s armies fight off the White Walkers that surround them on the other side. She catches a glimpse of Arya entering a house, but only a White Walker comes out. She tries to run to him so she can kill him. The least she can do is avenge Arya, after all she’s done, but the White Walker sees her and runs the other way before she can catch up to him. Even more enraged, Daenerys, helped by her men, can finally see the Night King. Disoriented by the Dornish, he is not as well protected as he was before. Only his second in command and a handful of White Walkers guard him. Dickon notices it, too, and nods at her. She leaps forward while he covers for her. Her blood riders reach her and they get closer and closer to the Night King, who notices her when she is almost within arm’s reach. He takes a step forward to kill her once and for all when his second in common stabs him with dragon glass. The blade does not hurt him. He takes his second in command by the throat and lifts him up the air while squeezing tighter every second. Daenerys runs towards him without hesitation and plunges Lightbringer through his back to reach his heart. He lets go of his second in command and takes a step forward as if to strangle her, too, but his knees give in and he falls head first on the ground. Immediately, Drogon flies above and burns him. The rest of the army turns to dust, all for the second in command. Taking no chances, Daenerys moves towards him and raises her sword, but the White Walker begs her to stop with one hand and removes his face with the other to reveal Arya. Daenerys drops her sword and lets out a heartfelt chuckle when she helps Arya get up. 

Incredulous, everyone looks around to make sure their eyes are not betraying them. The dragons roar their victory before landing. Daenerys is relieved to see Sansa and Jon unharmed. Arya picks up Lightbringer and as she offers it to Daenerys, she yells as loud as she can, ‘’The Night King is dead! Long live the Queen!’’ The armies chant it back, except for Dorne, who prefers to simply yell. Daenerys takes Lightbringer, mounts Drogon and leaps in the air to celebrate her victory. Viserion and Sansa, Jon and Rhaegal follow. She makes sure to fly over her people outside the city walls. They are safe and sound and start to get back in the city. It is only when she lands and sees her advisors safe and sound inside the castle walls that she collapses to the ground, the pain at her side making her faint. Sansa is quick to follow her, though, and when she sees the trace of blood Daenerys has left behind her, she runs to her love and immediately instructs Tyrion to fetch a doctor. 


	29. Independence

Sansa feels Daenerys’s breathing change and she props herself up so that Daenerys sees her when she opens her eyes. 

‘’Hi, my love,’’ Sansa smiles while pushing Daenerys’s hair out of her face. 

Daenerys tries to sit, but her side pains her still and she decides against it. 

‘’Hi, fire of my heart,’’ she smiles. Then, she furrows her brows, scared to ask the question that burns the tip of her tongue. She’d rather get the answer from Sansa than from anyone else, though, so she asks nonetheless, ‘’Who did we lose?’’

‘’Lord Glover, Harry the Heir, and close to half of our armies. Arya and Grey Worm are injured, but there is no threat to their life.’’ Daenerys winces at the words. _They all got hurt or died by my fault. I wasn’t quick enough. I can’t even offer them a proper burial because we have to burn them to ensure the White Walkers cannot return._ Daenerys’s tears start to fall. She doesn’t have to vocalize her feelings for Sansa to understand them. 

Sansa buries her face in the crook of Daenerys’s neck before saying, ‘’The world has survived thanks to their sacrifice. Their legacy surrounds you. Every snowflake, every leaf, every child honors them. We are all safe now. You don’t have to carry this burden, my love, certainly not alone.’’ Daenerys still mourns them and Sansa kisses her tears away.

Daenerys must have been born under lucky stars for her wound heals nicely and doesn’t hinder her movements after a week. Sansa gets started on the rebuilding plans; her priority for winter. They manage to salvage materials to rebuild while the dragons bring more materials from Winterfell. It takes them no time to get to work. Next, Sansa makes sure the orphans of war are well cared for. A particular baby girl with purple eyes melts her heart every time she sees her, and Sansa takes at least an hour a day to spend time with her. She can’t wait to introduce her to Daenerys. Sansa also makes plans for the celebratory feast that will take place in a few days, when Daenerys is well enough to attend.

Daenerys visits the wounded, Arya and Grey Worm first. When she is sure they are treated well, she pays a visit to Bran. She has to know why the dragon glass could not kill the Night King. It almost cost Arya’s life. 

‘’I’ve pondered over the scene between you, the Night King, and Arya. There is no definite answer, but from what I gather, the Night King was made from dragon glass. Therefore, it could not kill him, specifically. Only Lightbringer could do it.’’ She nods and thanks him. 

She then calls a small council meeting to discuss matters of succession and government. Sansa, Dickon, Jon, Davos, Tyrion, Asha, Missandei and Varys take their seats. 

‘’Various kingdoms are left without lords, and I’m sure you agree that must be remedied. I insist on rewarding those loyal to me, and that is why I give the twins to Lord Varys, who I’m sure will make good use of it,’’ she offers him a soft smile while he bows his head humbly and thanks her. ‘’Highgarden will be Lord Tarly’s.’’ 

Surprised, Dickon arches his brow as if to ask her if she’s certain. When she nods, he thanks her sincerely. 

Daenerys continues, ‘’Riverrun belongs to Lord Edmure Tully’s infant son, safe and taken care of in the castle as of now — Lady Sansa will act as regent until he comes of age. Winterfell is Lady Sansa’s, as is the Eyrie since there are no more heirs. Casterly Rock is Lord Tyrion’s and the Iron Islands are Lady Asha’s, as I’m sure you all expected. As for Storm’s End, it would be my honor if the soon-to-be Lord Davos accepted it.’’ She pauses, knowing that Davos will interject.

‘’My Queen, I couldn’t possibly —‘’ Davos starts.

Daenerys squeezes his hand and looks into his eyes, ‘’Believe me, my dear Davos, it is the least I can do to thank you for your loyalty and devotion.’’ All he can do is smile and nod. Sansa also smiles.

‘’Lastly, you all know Dorne will be made independent shortly. It is also dear to my heart that Winterfell be made independent as well.’’ Before the surprise wears off and her council starts questioning her decision, she adds, ‘’Winterfell has given me my most trusted advisors and warned me about the Others. They have offered my men shelter, meat, mead and fur, and the northmen have sacrificed their life both in the Succession War and the Great War.’’ 

‘’You don’t have to do this, Daenerys,’’ Jon tells her, ‘’We have bent the knee.’’ Sansa agrees. 

‘’The North deserves far more than the independence I can grant it,’’ she smiles, ‘’but it’s a start.’’ _Besides_ , she thinks, _I need to let go of the past._

They can all see she is exhausted and let her go back to her chambers instead of discussing matters of government. They are in no hurry, after all.

In her chambers, she examines her reflection in the mirror. She is still not used to having her hair so short; it stops at her chin now. It makes her look older, but then again wars age. 

Sansa comes up behind Daenerys and wraps her arms around Daenerys’s waist while planting a kiss on her neck. Sansa observes their reflection, ‘’I don’t think I’ve told you how much I love your new haircut.’’

Daenerys laughs, ‘’It appears I have a hidden talent.’’

‘’You have _many_ hidden talents,’’ Sansa winks. If she weren’t so exhausted, Daenerys would prove her right.

‘’Shall we go meet the baby girl that puts stars in your eyes?’’ Daenerys asks with a wide smile. 

‘’Oh! Yes!’’ Sansa responds excitedly. 

When they arrive at the orphanage, the baby girl extends her arms for Sansa to take her. Sansa lifts her up and puts her on her lap.

‘’See, my love? She has your eyes,’’ Sansa has never smiled as wide.

Daenerys had not believed Sansa at first when she had told her about it : purple eyes were rare, and a distinct Valyrian feature. But the baby girl does have Daenerys’s purple eyes, although her hair is a dark auburn.

Daenerys takes her in her arms, and the baby girl grabs her finger with her whole fist. Daenerys’s smile almost extends to her ears with happiness. She looks up at Sansa, ‘’I love her.’’ Sansa responds that she feels the same.

Her eyes still on the baby, Daenerys says, ‘’Your baby girl is just as gorgeous as you described.’’

‘’She’s not mine,’’ Sansa answers, a hint of sadness in her voice.

‘’She could be, if you wanted. She could be ours,’’ Daenerys asks her tentatively. They had never talked of children before, much less of raising a family together; it seemed impossible as two women. Yet, there is no one else Daenerys would rather build a family with. Sansa hesitates to answer. It seems too good to be true. To reassure her, Daenerys insists, ‘’Sansa, I mean it.’’

‘’Could we adopt her?’’ 

‘’Yes,’’ Daenerys smiles, ‘’We could be parents.’’

Ever so practical, Sansa asks, ‘’Will your advisors accept her as our heir? Will the people accept two queens living together as husband and wife?’’

Daenerys cups Sansa’s face with her free hand, ‘’They will. I will make sure they do.’’

Sansa leans into Daenerys’s hand, tears of joy in her eyes, ‘’We have a family. I can hardly believe it.’’ She kisses Daenerys.

‘’We _are_ a family,’’ Daenerys answers.

‘’We have to name her!’’ Sansa exclaims.

Daenerys laughs, ‘’Yes, we do. Any ideas?’’

Sansa blushes because, yes, she has thought about it more often than she’d like to admit.

‘’I’ve thought about Larra, but …’’ 

‘’Larra,’’ Daenerys repeats, trying it out. ‘’I like that. She feels like a Larra to me.’’ She smiles so wide her cheeks hurt.

‘’She does, doesn’t she?’’ Sansa smiles just as wide. ‘’Welcome to your family, Larra Targaryen-Stark.’’ 

————

Daenerys rests for the better part of the week to be well enough for the celebratory feast. When it is time, she gets dressed in a red wool dress with a black cloak with the Targaryen sigil sewn into it. Sansa puts the three headed dragon crown on Daenerys’s head before kissing her goodbye; Daenerys must be the last to arrive. Her hair has been trimmed, the burned, split ends are no more. _Now that her hair is shorter, it truly resembles a halo_ , Sansa thinks as she leaves. 

Daenerys arrives in the castle’s great hall. Six imposing chairs are aligned, facing the audience — one for each ruler and their hand. Everyone is sitting at their tables, waiting for the ceremony and the feast that will follow.

With her head up high, she smiles at her people and starts, ‘’My loyal friends, I would not stand here today if it weren’t for you. Together, we have overthrown the usurper and its allies. Together, we have stopped the Others from ever being a threat again. Together, we will rebuild Westeros better than it has ever been. Together, we will see a new age of acceptance and tolerance that will ensure peace for centuries to come.’’ The crowd cheers after that statement. ‘’Your sacrifices are not forgotten. Your honor follows your every step. Your devotion will be rewarded.’’ She turns to the dornishmen, ‘’I, Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the first of her name, offer Dorne its independence from the Seven Kingdoms, thus they shall rule their kingdom as they see fit as allies of the realm.’’

A dornishman stands up, representing Arianne Martell, and answers, ‘’Dorne accepts this offer.’’ He walks up to her and kneels as she puts a crown with a sun pierced by a spear on his head. He gets up and both he and his closest advisor sit in their respective chairs, facing the people. The dornishmen whistle and cry out in happiness. 

When the sound dies down, Daenerys says, ‘’I, Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the first of her name, offer the North its independence from the Seven Kingdoms, thus they shall rule their kingdom as they see fit as allies of the realm.’’

Jon stands up, ‘’The North accepts this offer.’’ He walks up to her, stern, and kneels. She puts the Stark crown on his head, and he and Sansa make their way to their respective chairs, Ghost on their heels. The northmen bang their fists against their tables and yell.

Tyrion makes his way to his chair, as does Daenerys; but before sitting, she raises her glass of wine, ‘’To Westeros!’’ 

‘’To Westeros!’’ Everyone chants back. 

————

On the morrow, Jon summons the North to the Great Hall for a private meeting. Before he can start, the northmen yell, ‘’To the King in the North!’’ He gives them a half smile. 

‘’As you know, the North is now its own kingdom.’’ More yells of approval. ‘’But what you don’t know is that I am not your King.’’ He pauses. Some of the men laugh. ‘’Howland Reed can confirm that my birth father is Rhaegar Targaryen and my birth mother, Lyanna Stark. Eddard Stark cared for me as if I was his to ensure my safety. I have no right to the North.’’

‘’You still have Stark blood. We elected you King in the North when we thought you to be Ned’s bastard. Now, you are Lyanna’s,’’ Lord Hornwood responds. Jon is relieved when no one mentions that, according to the old rules, he should rule the Iron Throne. _The Northmen are stubborn, but at least they are not stupid enough to suggest such a thing_ , he thinks.

‘’Aye, and I never should have been. Winterfell has always been Sansa Stark’s. It was Sansa who defeated the Boltons. It was Sansa who convinced Daenerys to let us mine the dragon glass. It was Sansa who made Daenerys help us beyond the Wall. It was Sansa who recognized Littlefinger’s treachery and sentenced him to death. It was Sansa who made Daenerys fight in the war against the Others. You owe her more than you could ever owe me. She is the eldest Stark and the most fit to rule. Should we overlook her competency because she is a woman?’’

Lyanna Mormont looks around, daring the lords to speak. Brienne can’t suppress a smile.

Jon continues, ‘’Daenerys has created a new age, a new legacy. Let us do the same. Let us truly honor Eddard Stark’s legacy. To the Queen in the North!’’ He extends his hand, and Sansa takes it. When she gets up, Jon puts the Stark crown on her head and the Northmen yell, ‘’Aye! To the Queen in the North!’’ while Bran smiles at her. If Arya had not been injured, she would be smiling at her at this moment, too. 

_Ruler of the North_ , Sansa thinks, _just as Robb has been. I will make sure to honor him. I will make mother and father proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nobody that's really important has died and thats not a game of thrones ending but i hope you can still enjoy!! one more chapter after this :)


	30. The Dragon and the Wolf

 

Daenerys is in their bed, reading a book while Larra sleeps in a nearby crib. When Sansa comes in, Daenerys puts her book on her nightstand and gets up to greet her with a kiss. 

‘’I’m the Queen in the North,’’ Sansa whispers. She has known this day would come ever since Jon had told her he would abdicate, yet she can hardly believe it. She is a Queen in her own right. She puts her crown on her nightstand.

Daenerys smiles, her heart so content for Sansa. _It is the least she deserves. She will do well by her people._

‘’You’re also the Queen of my heart,’’ Daenerys says with a soft smile, ‘’tied with Larra.’' Sansa playfully shakes her head, a huge smile on her face. Sansa makes her way to Larra, her _daughter_ , and places a kiss on her forehead. She can hardly believe this is her life. She sits in front of their vanity and hides the hairbrush in her cloak. 

‘’Daenerys, where did you put the hairbrush?’’

Daenerys looks over where she last remembers leaving it, but there is no trace of it. ‘’Oh. Let me have a look around.’’

She searches the drawers, the bathroom, the closet — nothing. ‘’I can’t seem to find it, I’m sorry, let me check —‘’ when she comes back into their room, Sansa is on one knee.

‘’I know you can’t find it. I hid it,’’ Sansa smiles. Daenerys gives her an unsure smile. 

‘’Just like I hid this,’’ Sansa says as she takes out a jewelry box and opens it, revealing a silver ring engraved with scales on the outside, and with the inscription ‘’light of my life’’ on the inside. ’’I had this made at the same time as the daggers.’’ Sansa smiles, tear-eyed. ‘’Daenerys Targaryen, light of my life, kessa ao dīnagon nyke?’’ Daenerys puts a hand over her mouth, her face soaked with tears when she hears the love of her life proposing to her in her mother tongue. She nods frantically before she remembers to remove her hand from her mouth, ‘’Yes! Yes, of course!’’ Sansa gets up and they kiss each other passionately, sincerely, fully. They both never even conceived they could be this happy. Sansa puts the ring on Daenerys’s finger, and Daenerys admires it carefully, noticing the inscription as well as the scales.

Daenerys walks to their private pantry and takes out a lemon tart. She offers it to Sansa, ‘’The ring is in the tart,’’ she smiles.

Sansa takes the lemon tart and takes it whole in her mouth, eager to find the ring. Her face lights up when she does, which makes Daenerys laugh. She gets down on one knee and Sansa gives her the ring back. 

‘’Sansa Stark, fire of my heart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?’’

‘’The honor is mine,’’ Sansa smiles wide.

Daenerys puts the ring on Sansa’s finger. It’s a silver band as well, engraved with winter roses on the outside and with the words ‘’fire of my heart’’ on the inside.

‘’How did you learn High Valyrian?’’ Daenerys asks, curious.

‘’Missandei has been teaching me, and soon she will teach me Dothraki, because your people are my people, too.’’ 

They both can’t stop smiling. Every time they look at each other, all they can think about is how they are going to spend the rest of their lives together with their daughter and their smile grows even wider.

They make their way to their dragons to announce the good news; they are also Daenerys’s children, after all. Daenerys holds Larra in her arms, well covered in furs — she would never have brought Larra outside if she had not been properly clothed. Drogon is the first to get closer to them. She pets him with one hand, the other holding Larra. He sniffs Larra and looks at her intently, then at Daenerys, then at Sansa. Larra extends her tiny hand and Drogon lowers himself so she can touch him. She gurgles enthusiastically when she touches his scales. Drogon almost looks like he’s smiling. Viserion and Rhaegal greet the newcomer favorably as well, they feel the sacred familial link that unites them. They know Larra is a friend, chosen and loved by their mothers. Larra is not a threat, she is someone else to love.

‘’I think they know,’’ Sansa says. 

Daenerys nods. She knows the bond a dragon rider shares with their dragon runs deep, she knows their understanding and care of each other is profound; and she is their mother, too. Larra is their sister now, and they will do everything they can to protect her, just as they did for Sansa. The dragons all take off at the same time, circling above, screeching and spouting fire in celebration. She hopes her people aren’t alarmed by it.

They make their way back to their chambers and put Larra in the crib. Too excited, she plays with a doll Sansa has given her back at the orphanage.

They barely sleep that night, and before they know it, morning is here. Daenerys calls a council meeting and informs her advisors that she will discuss matters of succession. Sansa, Jon, Tyrion, Davos, Varys, Dickon, Bran, a recovering Arya and Asha all take a seat. 

Daenerys’s happiness fills her every pore; she glows, and everyone notices that it is the case for Sansa, too.

‘’Thank you all for your presence,’’ Daenerys starts. ‘’We have something to share with you,’’ she says as she holds Sansa’s hand on the table for everyone to see. Tyrion is the first to notice the rings, but he lets them announce it. This is their moment. Daenerys gives Sansa a knowing look.

Sansa excitedly says, ‘’We’re engaged!’’ Dickon is the most shocked. He had never conceived that marriage would be an option for them, for two women in Westeros. It fills his heart with hope, and when he looks at Jon, he sees that Jon is already smiling wide at him, as if reading his thoughts. This could be their future. Everyone congratulates the Queens sincerely.

‘’Now, we all know that the old Westeros does not take kindly to unions akin to ours,’’ Daenerys adds, ‘’but our new Westeros does. We must make sure that the people accept it. If my ancestors were able to make the people tolerate their incest, surely we can make them accept this.’’

‘’And if they don’t? Will you use force?’’ Tyrion asks. He prefers to warn her now than watch her get hurt by her own people because of her relationship.

‘’We have both been victims of people who abused their power, and we have not come all this way to do the same,’’ Sansa answers. 

Daenerys nods, ‘’We propose new laws. Anyone who disrespects difference, in all shape or form, will face consequences, such as a fine or imprisonment, depending on the gravity of the affront.’’

‘’I admit this might work,’’ Tyrion answers. He will have to write the laws carefully so as not to forget any aspect of it, but he will gladly do it for them. 

‘’When we are wed, we will merge our houses in a new sigil : a wolf head on the left, a dragon head on the right, and a half wolf, half dragon head in the middle; with the wolf half on the right and the dragon half on the left,’’ Daenerys says enthusiastically while showing them the drawing Sansa has drawn last night. The animals are a silver-grey on a burgundy field. 

‘’We will be known as the Queens of the Seven Kingdoms and will be introduced as Sansa and Daenerys of Houses Targaryen and Stark, or Sansa and Daenerys Targaryen-Stark for short,’’ Sansa almost giggles. _This is really happening._

‘’Missandei, will you please come in?’’ Daenerys asks gently. Missandei comes in with Larra in her arms.

‘’In regards of succession, Sansa and I have decided to adopt an orphan, and we will raise and love her as our own, and we demand that she be acknowledged as our heir. Her name is Larra Targaryen-Stark, the first of her name.’’ 

Everyone is enchanted by Larra, but they are the most surprised by Varys’s and Tyrion’s especially welcoming reactions. 

‘’I’m sure we can arrange that, can’t we?’’ Tyrion asks Larra with a smile. She smiles back and coos. 

‘’Oh, yes, new rules for a new age… Besides, she has the Targaryen eyes,’’ Varys notes. He does not how that is possible, but he will find out. He always does. 

‘’Lastly, after long and painful discussions with Tyrion,’’ Daenerys smiles at him, ‘’we have found a way to govern that we would like to introduce to you.’’ She motions at Tyrion to take over.

‘’The Government will be formed of Queens Daenerys and Sansa as heads of parliament; they will reserve the right to veto any law the council desires to pass, and if one of them disapproves, the law cannot be passed. However, the Queens must also be held accountable by the parliament, which will be made of all the high lords of the realm, that is to say Lord Tarly, Lady Greyjoy, Lord Varys, Lord Davos, myself, and the Queen of Dorne’s envoy. To counter the lords, eight people from the common folk and chosen by the common folk will represent them to ensure we have their best interests at heart. I propose the elections take place after the royal wedding,’’ he concludes.

Everyone agrees with this method and share their hope in the new age. Granted, their government is not perfect, but it is a good place to start.

——-

The first wedding takes place in Winterfell’s godswood, in front of the heart tree. Sansa had insisted they do it in Winterfell to erase Ramsay’s memory and to ensure that her father, mother and brothers could witness her marry the love of her life. She opts for a blue gown this time, a soft blue that brings out her eyes. 

She stands beneath the heart tree now with her crown upon her head, eager to see Daenerys. Viserion, Drogon and Rhaegal land as close as they can get. Ghost jumps on Rhaegal’s back, his tail wiggling. Their closest friends wait with her — Larra in Missandei’s arms, Arya, Dickon, Bran, Davos, Tyrion, Varys, Asha, Theon, Lyanna, Grey Worm, Daenerys’s bloodriders, Aggo and Kovarro, Maester Luwin… Sansa takes a deep breath, swallowing the crisp, cold air of winter. She has never felt more at home. 

‘’Who comes? Who comes before the gods?’’ Sansa calls out, following the custom. 

Daenerys and Jon make their way to Sansa. Daenerys is gorgeous in her white gown and her crown, the moon personified. ‘’Now comes Daenerys of House Targaryen to be wed, a woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?’’ Jon recites, a smile on his lips.

‘’Me, Sansa of House Stark, Queen in the North, Lady of the Vale and Lady Protector of Riverrun. I claim her. Who gives her?’’ Sansa answers.

‘’I do. Jon Snow, nephew to the bride.’’ He turns to Daenerys. ‘’Queen Daenerys, will you take this woman?’’

Daenerys smiles wholly before saying, ‘’I take this woman.’’ She kisses Jon’s cheek and leaves him to meet Sansa at the altar. Sansa extends her hand and Daenerys takes it eagerly. They kneel before the heart tree and bow their heads to pray. 

_I pray I never leave her side and always find a way to make her happy. I pray we see Larra grow up while we grow old and grey and content together_ , Sansa tells her gods.

_I pray I find the way to comfort her in times of need. I pray we will never be apart. I pray we raise Larra together, never ceasing to love each other until our last breaths,_ Daenerys tells Sansa’s gods.

They both open their eyes and rise together. Sansa unclasps Daenerys’s maiden cloak and replaces it with their new sigil. The dragons screech in excitement.

Once the ceremony is over, their friends cheer as they make their way to the feast in the great hall. They eat and dance and sing and laugh for most of the night, until Daenerys can barely walk because she has drank so much to stay awake and taste every second of her euphoria. Thankfully, Missandei has offered to take care of Larra. Sansa laughs as she helps Daeneyrs get to their chambers. Sansa carefully places her on the bed and gives her a glass of water. Daenerys drinks it avidly before removing her wedding gown and getting into the covers, already sleepy. Sansa imitates her moments afterwards. 

Daenerys turns to face her, ‘’By the gods, I love my wife!’’ she touches Sansa at the tip of her nose with her finger.

Sansa laughs softly; she has drunk a lot as well, though not as much as Daenerys. She responds, ‘’I love my wife too! So much!’’ They fall asleep in each other’s arms, warm and safe and giggly.

——-

The second wedding takes place in King’s Landing a week later. The same people attend, with the addition of Arianne Martell and the common folk. They are gathered where the Great Sept of Baelor once stood. It has been cleaned thoroughly, though the rebuilding has not started yet. Thus, their wedding is outdoors, where everyone can witness their love. 

Daenerys rides a beautiful grey horse through the crowd who greets her by throwing flowers in her path. She blesses them all, greeting as many as she possibly can. Theirs is the silver wedding, with both brides harboring their Targaryen-Stark silver crown and silver gowns. 

Daenerys goes up the stairs to the stage so that the people can see the ceremony. Sansa does the same and they stand before the newest High Septon. Viserion, Drogon and Rhaegal fly in circles above before landing as if they knew this moment was too important to be missed. Ghost sits next to them. Daenerys takes Sansa’s hands and the High Septon begins his sermon, insisting on love, acceptance, tolerance and compassion above all else. He also mentions that the gods approve of this marriage and of any other of the same kind. No one in the crowd dares to dispute him. 

He continues, ‘’In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.’’

Daenerys is the first to speak, ‘’Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger.’’

Sansa repeats the same words. 

Sansa goes on, ‘’I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.’’ She cannot suppress a smile. ‘’With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my Queen and wife.’’

‘’With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my Queen and wife,’’ Daenerys echoes, smiling. 

Daenerys leans in and they kiss deeply; Daenerys takes Sansa in her arms and dips her all the while never breaking the kiss, and they can both feel their smile through it. Ghost barks.

Now that the ceremony is over, a glorious feast awaits everyone, followed by festivities. Missandei holds Larra again, and the dragons sneer at anyone who comes too close to their sister.

When the sun goes down, their people gather already burned wood — wood of no use to the rebuilding of the city — for a fire that will allow the festivities to go on through the night. Drogon lights up Daenerys’s torch and she sets fire to the pit, and the people dance in circles around it, trying to flee the cold of winter. Daenerys and Sansa join them and Daenerys thinks _this is the most beautiful fire I have ever seen._

They eventually find their way to their chambers, and they have to stifle their cries of pleasure so as not to alert their guards and make them think they are in danger. 

In the morning, the winter sun peaks through their curtains. Daenerys kisses Sansa’s forehead and admires the view of her wife in her arms. She sees the empty crib and has a brief second of panic before she remembers that Larra is safe with her wet nurse and Missandei. _Sansa will undoubtedly tell me I am an overprotective mother._ The thought makes her smile even wider. 

Sansa wakes up a half hour later. Still groggy, she mumbles, ‘’This is my favorite place.’’

‘’Really? I thought your favorite place was Winterfell,’’ Daenerys snickers.

Sansa props herself up to see her wife. ‘’My favorite place is in your arms,’’ she says before kissing her deeply. _We no longer have to hide_ , she thinks and smiles.

This moment never has to end. They have all the time in the world.

The wedding gifts can wait. After all, they have everything they’ve ever wanted, and everything they could ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this isn't a game of thrones ending, i know it might be unrealistic to expect everyone to accept their wedding and the adoption but this is their new world, a new age and im tired of sad endings !!!!!! 
> 
> also i swear they are excellent mothers they just had missandei babysit for the dramatic reveal and their wedding nights!!!
> 
> the wedding scenes are inspired by serene aka lyannas aka crossfirehurricane in this amazing arthur dayne x lyanna stark fic you should check her out she writes beautifully!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330270/chapters/28176936 
> 
> i hope you enjoy the way this story comes to an end, i'm so grateful that you stuck with me for so long, that you inspired me and supported me on this journey and i will treasure this experience we shared !!!! thank you all so much I LOVE YOU!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always greatly appreciated!!  
> you can also reach me at sapphicdaenerys.tumblr.com :)


End file.
